Harry Potter and the Sexy Hallows
by VenomBat22
Summary: Re-Upload under new title. Sequel to Harry's Sex Year. Fans have been wanting me to upload and some wondered where it went. Hope no one reports it if that was the case with SH. Enjoy this Harry Harem
1. Chapter 1 - Angelina and Alicia

*This is a re-upload under a different name (sort of). I hope no one reports this. For those who are interested, I have no idea how this got taken down. Hopefully under a new name, it will make it safe. Just in case... the characters, names, and everything else is not mine. Owned by J.K. Rowling, one of my personal idols. I own NOTHING! Hope you enjoy... again.

Weeks had passed since Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts had died. Harry spent the first week in great depression. The Dursley's didn't really care about it, so they didn't ask. Even his memories from all the girls he had fucked wasn't enough to make him happy. Harry had received letters from many females over the past week. One was from Tonks, who broke up with Lupin mainly because she knew her baby was Harry's and didn't want Lupin involved.

Another one came from Cho, who send him a picture of her growing belly. Her parents were pissed that she had gotten pregnant, but offered to help her take care of it. Professor Sinistra told him she was pregnant and that her husband left her for cheating on him. She really didn't care, for she had his baby growing inside her. Later on, he got letters from Katie, Alicia, Luna, the Patil Twins, Susan, Hannah, and Fleur sent him letters telling they were pregnant. Harry knew Marietta was pregnant, but she refused to acknowledge him as the father.

He realized that the next Generation of witches and wizards were his. He had hoped his days of fucking girls was over, but he was mistaken. The early morning, he had gotten a letter from Angelina Johnson, a girl he had fucked while on Christmas break at the Burrow. She informed him that she and Alicia wanted a threesome. Harry, always loving a good fuck, accepted and they would meet at her room at noon.

When noon came around, he Apparated out of his room and appeared in front of Angelina's apartment. Knocking the door, it quickly opened and Angelina stood there in a bathrobe. She invited him in and saw Alicia there too in the same kind of bathrobe. When the door closed, they laughed.

"Good of you to join us Harry!" said Angelina.

"Yeah. I was surprised you wanted a threesome." said Harry.

"Of course!" said Alicia. "You're hot and good in bed!"

"Let's go!" instructed Angelina.

Once in her room, Harry looked around and saw it still looked the same as before. He turned to see the two girls dropping their robes and revealing their beautiful naked bodies. It had been a while since seeing Angelina naked and her figure had not changed one bit. Harry quickly took off his pants and boxers, wanting this very badly.

Alicia had him scoot up to the pillow, where the magic would begin. The two crawled onto the bed and moved toward him, like a tiger stalking its prey. And Harry was the prey. Angelina stopped at his cock and began licking it. He moaned quietly at first, but got used to it after a while. Alicia got in front of his face, her cunt in front of him and moved closer. Harry smiled, cupped her ass cheeks and began licking her, making Alicia moan loudly.

"Ah! Harry... ah!"

She held onto her tits, her legs shaking and biting her lips. Angelina, on the other hand, had been sucking him off while that was happening. The way her tongue moved around got him excited and wanting more from her. There wasn't much that she could add at this point, so she kept on bobbing up and down on his dick.

After a few minutes, Alicia announced that she was close to orgasm, so he stopped. Angelina stopped as well and licked her lips. She commented that his taste hadn't changed. Now, they changed roles so that Angelina was getting licked and Alicia was blowing him. Harry stayed where he was as Angelina came over looking mighty sexy. Throwing a leg over him and placing her cunt in his face, he held onto her sides and began licking her goodness.

Alicia didn't stall when it came to giving him a blowjob. It was in her mouth in a matter of seconds and she instantly began blowing him as hard as she could, trying to get what was left from Angelina. Even Harry admitted that she was really trying and it seemed to be working. She even tried titty fucking him so to get more. It worked... for a while.

Before long, Harry could feel himself getting close and Alicia could feel it. Angelina was close too and basically screaming from his licks. As he stopped, Angelina got off him and laid down beside him, spreading her legs. Alicia came over and laid down in front of her friend, licking her lips and desperately wanting Angelina's cunt. She told Harry that since she was pregnant, that he was to anal her instead of fucking her pussy. Harry didn't argue and got behind her, her ass raising high in the air. He held her sides and as Alicia began licking, he entered her hard.

Alicia groaned as his member entered her ass. Angelina held her friends head to her cunt so she could go all max on her. The continuous licks got her moaning loudly. Harry had the feeling they did this before, but was too caught up in Alicia's ass to ask. Her ass felt tighter this time around. Unable to control himself, he spanked her a few times, making her squeal. Angelina, in a state of immense pleasure, began sucking and pinching her own nipples, which got Harry more excited. He banged Alicia harder and harder, making her scream.

"AH! HARRY! HARRY! YEAH, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCKING RAPE MY ASS! YEAH! YES! YES!"

With that, they all shouted that they were close nearly three minutes later. Angelina took a deep breath as Alicia got up from her pussy. Harry said it was Angelina's turn to be anal fucked and she laughed happily. To be new, she went to the wall and placed her hand son it while sticking her ass out for him. He went to her and felt her smooth ass, slapping it a few times. He spread her ass cheeks, laid down and began licking her asshole.

Alicia watched as he did this and played with herself. After a minute of foreplay, Angelina demanded his massive cock inside her. Being noble, he obliged to her and positioned himself. In a state of lust, he thrusted deeply into her anal hole, making her groan loudly. Alicia was cheering Harry on and to fuck her brains out.

As he thrusted, Angelina had a hard time keeping balance. Her eyes tightened, she licked her lips, and she was feeling really good. Her tits were bouncing all over the place, a sign that he was pleasing her. Holding onto her sides, he went faster and harder, adding to her pleasurable pain. Alicia moved her fingers faster inside her, since the scene she was watching was so hot. Harry yelled loudly and was panting.

"Damn Angelina!"

"YES! YES! HARRY, OH... GOD! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YEAH, FUCK ME HARRY! GOD! FUUUUUUUUCK! SHIT!"

"Yeah, take it Angelina! Take it!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK ME!"  
Soon, he slowed down until he stopped. Taking it out, he had her turn around. Angelina sat on the pillows and grabbed onto the poles of her bed, holding on for dear life. Harry moved her legs apart and entered her cunt without hesitation. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him. He helped by grabbing her ass and lifting her up, giving him good leverage. Alicia masturbated faster until she herself was having a hard time controlling herself.

He fucked her fast and hard, Giving her the best fuck she ever had. Angelina was moaning every second and saying his name, admitting that she loved him. Not paying attention, he didn't stop at all and fucked her like he was on top of the world. Alicia yelled as she came on the bed, happy that she was done.

Harry himself groaned loudly as he had an intense orgasm inside Angelina. As he filled her up with his semen, she gave quiet moans and calmed down. He let her down and finished off his squirts. Taking it out, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her in every way possible. Alicia came over and cuddled with them, kissing them both.

"Harry," said Angelina. "That was... wow!"

"I know. It took a lot out of me."

"This threesome was a good idea." said Alicia.

"Now, we gotta organize one with Katie." said Angelina.

"What?" said Harry. "I broke up with her weeks ago. I don't think she'd be-"

"No matter. She's okay with it. She loved fucking you anyway. And so do I."

Harry laid there in the arms of two beautiful witches and wondered how another threesome with Angelina and Katie would turn out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Angelina and Katie

The next day, Harry received word from Madam Rosmerta that she was indeed pregnant with his child. The same happened with Sinistra and Trelawney, so it wasn't anything new. Also, a letter came from Fleur, who was still marrying Bill, even though the two of them had fucked and gotten her pregnant. She informed him that her family would visit the Burrow later this summer and there was something he had to do. Her sister, Gabrielle, may have been much younger than him, like 11 or 12, but she still had a debt to pay for saving her. It was a sexual favor that made Harry's stomach turn.

The last letter of the day was from his ex, Katie Bell, who he broke up with at the funeral. She said she'd be at Angelina's the entire day and that their threesome should happen soon. She admitted that she still loved him and that she was happier when they were together. He wondered if it was a good idea, but decided to go with his lust and Apparated.

In seconds, he was at Angelina's door once again and he knocked. Katie opened the door and flew into his arms, kissing him as she did before. They moved into the apartment together, Harry closing the door. As they kissed, Angelina sat on her couch and giggled. Katie was enjoying it a little too much. It was Harry who released from their embrace. He looked at her and then to Angelina.

"Wow," said Harry. "You're fierce Katie."

"I've missed you so much Harry. A threesome with you will... make me happy just like when we dated."

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Angelina.

"Of course not Ang! Harry, when school ended, I began a lesbian relationship with her. The sex is amazing and she pleasures me like a god!"

"So, I turned you lesbo?" asked Harry.

"I'm not lesbian! I'm now bi. Sex with you and her separately is amazing. Having you both together will feel incredible!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Angelina. "My bedroom awaits!"

Harry took their hands and walked to her room, which took a few seconds. Once inside her room, Angelina and Katie went and sat on the bed. They turned to each other and began making out. It was hot seeing two great lovers of his kissing and getting heavy. Harry could feel his erection attempting to get out, so he relieved it by dropping his pants and boxer to the floor, lifting out of them.

As they kissed, Angelina saw this and pointed it out to Katie. Harry's cock was hard and ready, eager to fuck his lover and ex. As he walked over, Angelina removed Katie's shirt and vice versa. They both wore no bra's, which Harry though was hot. When he got to them, they both began hugging him and kissed him all over.

"God, you girls are such sluts!" he said sexily.

"Fuck yeah! We're your sluts Harry Potter!" said Angelina.

Their kissing moved to his head, where they took turns kissing his lips. They even had turns tongue kissing him and loving every second. As they did that, Harry felt their naked backs, enjoying their smooth skin and beautiful figures. He still had feeling for Katie, but ended it with her for her protection. For some reason, his feelings about this whole thing were mixed.

Minutes passed and the girls stopped kissing him. He went onto the bed and laid down, his cock pointing to the ceiling. Katie went over to Angelina and began kissing and licking her nipples, descending all the way to her pants, where she unbuttoned them and dropped them down, panties and all. She stood up and Angelina did the same to her. They crawled onto the bed and hovered around his throbbing shaft.

Katie was the first to start sucking him off. She hadn't had his dick in a while and she was gonna lose it if she didn't have him. Sticking her tongue out and engulfing his member, she began blowing him. Angelina got behind her friend and laid on her back, getting under her friend, holding her sides, and began licking Katie's horny pussy. Harry could hear his ex's moans as she sucked and received a good licking from her friend.

Katie's blowjob was definitely the best he had ever received from her and he held her head in place, not wanting it to stop. Angelina's tongue inserted itself in Katie's pussy and this made her moan loudly, even with Harry's cock stuffed in her mouth. Harry pushed her head down more, deep throating him. Just like the slut she was, she continued sucking him even with his whole cock in her mouth. Good thing she had a gag reflex, he thought.

Soon, Katie took it out and Angelina got up. Turning around, Katie wanted to have fun with her friends cunt, which Angelina didn't refuse. She laid down, legs spread and Katie laid down as well, scooting forward. When she was in range of Angelina's delicious black pussy, Harry got behind his ex and aimed himself at her asshole. Katie looked up at him for a second.

"Yeah Harry! Anal me hard!"

"Yeah? Girls who don't wear bra's are bad girls. You a bad girl Katie?"

"Yes! I'm a fucking bad girl! Bad girls deserve to have their ass' raped by the Chosen One! Do it!"

Harry held her sides and thrusted hard inside her, making her scream loudly. He was sure people next door could hear them, but he didn't care. Even as her ass was being fucked, she still leaned down and began licking Angelina's pussy. Angelina took deep breasts as she was being licked. She bit her lip, cupped her own breasts, and moaned.

Katie's screams were getting more and more loud the harder Harry fucked her ass. Her ass rippled as he pounded her more and more and he spanked her cheeks multiple times, nearly making her cry. The spanking continued for a couple minutes and even Angelina was going overboard with her moaning. Harry tilted his head up and gave a silent moan. Katie couldn't get enough of Harry's cock.

"FUCK! HARRY, FUCK ME HARD! HARDER BABY! HARDER! GOD! GOD YES! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS! HARDER!"

"Katie, God this feels so good! Don't stop!" shouted Angelina.

In minutes, Harry slowed down and took it out, much to Katie's happiness. She got up and Angelina sat there, wondering what was next. Harry pointed to Angelina and had her come to him. She crawled over to him and he had her lay down. He spread her legs and began inserting himself into her wet cunt. Katie rushed over and began making out with Harry, who roughly kissed her.

As he began fucking Angelina, Katie released from the kiss and she went to the side, inserting one of Angelina's dildos inside her. Angelina's legs moved up and wrapped around him, keeping him inside and forcing him all the way in. He pinned her arms to the bed and made out with her, moving his tongue around in her mouth. Faster he got and Katie made the dildo go faster as well.

"Harry! Fuck me Harry! Fuck me faster! Harder!" said Angelina.

"That's what I'm doing Ang!"

"Come on Harry!" yelled Katie. "Get her pregnant like you did me and Alicia!"

"Sounds goo to me Harry. Unleash yourself inside my black cunt!" yelled Angelina.

Harry need no more instructions. He kept her pinned and Angelina closed her eyes and gave short moans as he pounded her more. Her boobs giggled around and it got Harry hornier, so he banged her harder. As they were getting close tot he end, Katie reached orgasm. Her womanhood spilled all over Angelina's bed, who had just cleaned it hours earlier.

Harry gave one final push and had an amazing orgasm inside his lover. The feeling of filling Angelina up felt great. Angelina moaned as her cunt was being filled with Harry Potters seed. She took a few more deep breaths and he knew she was done. He took his cock out and laid beside her, tired as hell. Katie came to his other side and cuddled with him.

"Harry, I love you." said Katie.

"I love you too Katie. Angelina?"

"God, that was amazing. And now I have to clean my sheets again. Thanks Kate!" said Angelina.

"Sorry," said Katie. "Got kinda excited."

"Alicia did the same thing. No worries."

"Wanna go again?" asked Harry.

"YEAH!" they both said.

The weeks following were not favorable. Harry had informed the Dursley's that Voldemort was once again at full power and that they weren't safe. After a brief moment with Dudley, they left, never to be seen again. After waiting for what felt like days, hours later, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a towering giant.

"Hello 'Arry!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Andromeda

Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, and Mad-Eye Moody all came in. Harry gave hugs to everyone except for a choice few. He could see Fleur and Tonks' bellies had risen since he saw them last. Lupin kept his distance from Tonks, but Bill was still close to Fleur.

Moody informed them that there was a chance the Death Eaters would be on the prowl for Harry tonight, so Hermione tore some hairs from Harry's head and gave them to Mad-Eye to use in the classic Polyjuice Potion. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mundungus, and Fleur took a sip and before Harry's eyes, they transformed into identical copies of him.

After changing clothes, they separated into teams. Ron was with Tonks, Hermione was with Kingsley, Bill was with Fleur, Fred was with Mr. Weasley, George was with Lupin, Mundungus was with Moody, and Harry was with Hagrid. Once aboard their Thestrals, Brooms, and Hagrid's motorbike, they set off to their respective safe houses before using a Portkey to go to The Burrow.

Once in the air, they were all being attacked by Death Eaters. Green lights shined everywhere, but Harry seemed able to defend himself as well as everyone else. Hedwig wasn't so lucky. She got hit and laid like a toy on the floor of her cage. Before long, they crash landed near the house of Tonks' parents: Ted and Andromeda.

Harry awoke on their cushions, feeling dazed. After a very awkward first meet, he made friends with the couple. Mrs. Tonks had light brown hair and sexy appearance, but she looked an awful like her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hagrid was still asleep and Ted went back out to the garden, caring to the plants Harry and Hagrid ruined with their crash landing.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you are feeling well?"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Tonks."

"Call me Andromeda or 'Dromeda for short." he nodded. "Come with me."

She took him to her and Ted's room, which was pretty bland. White walls, king size bed, and shelves with old style objects. In the room, she locked the door and shut the windows. Harry sat on the comfy bed, kind of expecting what was about to happen. She told him that Tonks said to her that she was pregnant with Harry's baby and that's why she broke it off with Lupin.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"No! Of course not dear! I am the kind of mother that desires what my daughter has. Mainly... you."

"Me? Really?"

"Quite. Plus, I'd like to have another baby. Ted doesn't satisfy me anymore and won't bear me another child. I need a young stud like yourself to put a baby inside me. What do you say?"

"I'm game! Wanna start?"

Slowly, Andromeda pulled down her pajamas and showed him her 45 year old cunt. Even though she was much older than him, she looked beautiful, even glamorous. She touched herself and didn't feel weird around him. Harry licked his lips and took off his shirt. Again, she took off her own night shirt and showed him her size D tits. They looked so big and delicious, like when he fucked Susan Bones and even Molly.

Harry stood up and removed his pants and boxers, looking completely nude. She walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed, easily dominating him. Andromeda got on top of him and went him face, where she began kissing him madly. Her lips were warm and sweet just like Molly's was. His hands felt her entire body and even though she was much older, her skin was smooth and soft.

She got up and turned around, bending down so her aging pussy was directly in his face. Andromeda took his cock into her hand and began licking it. Having Andromeda Tonks, a MILF, licking his member was exciting, even exhilarating. He squeezed her ass cheeks and started licking her older cunt, admitting that her taste was delicious.

It wasn't long before Andromeda began sucking on his shaft, absorbing every bit of him. Even his moans didn't stop him from licking her. She tasted so good. Harry decided then to spread her ass cheeks and lick her anal hole a few times. This got her excited and even more horny. With that, she sucked him harder and bobbed faster. She hadn't had a man in a long time and it was fulfilling for her to fuck a young man like Harry.

After a few minutes, she took out his cock and got up. She went to the pillows and laid on her stomach. Her big ass looked ripe for a good fucking. She used her hands and spread her cheeks, wanting Harry to anal her. He wasn't sure if she had ever had it there before, but he didn't care. Harry took her cheeks and kept them spread, eager to fuck this MILF's ass.

In not time, he inserted his member inside her tightest hole. Andromeda planted her face in the pillow and gave a loud yell. She grabbed the sheets and grasped them, withstanding the pain. When he was all the way inside her, he thrusted back out and in. Harry loved the tightness and it was easier since she just blew him.

Even her screams couldn't contain her cursing. He hadn't enjoyed an anal like this since he fucked Molly. In the moment, he thought back to what she said after they fucked. She said they could fuck anytime during the summer. In honesty, Harry couldn't wait to fuck his best friend's mother again. Pounding Tonks' mother was just as good. Her hole wasn't as tight as Tonks' was, but he enjoyed it all together.

"FUCK! MR. POTTER, FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! FASTER! GOD DAMN IT! DORA WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE AMAZING! FUCKING AMAZING!"

"Damn straight!" he said as he panted.

Before long, he stopped completely and took out his cock, calming down from the intense anal he just gave her. Andromeda turned over and let him see her whole body. She was beautiful for her age and looked sex hungry. Spreading her legs, she wanted him to impregnate her more than anything. Harry, being the man whore he was, decided to do it. He slowly entered her, loving the feeling of her pussy. Her walls were tight, but he managed.

"Yes Harry... YES! Let's make a baby!"

As it went in, Andromeda bit her lips and moaned loudly, enjoying her first cock in nearly 6 years. He was happy to satisfy her, but something weird happened when he was all the way in: he imagined he was fucking Hermione! Her face covered 'Dromeda's and he couldn't get it out of his head. Try and try, he couldn't destroy the fact that he actually had feelings for her. Even if her face was Hermione's, he continued.

Thrusting in and out of her was like heaven for him. Her insides were warm and cozy, which was how he liked it. Andromeda wrapped her sexy legs around him and pushed him in all the way. She really wanted him and she wasn't gonna stop until he had came inside her. His thrusts got faster and a little bit harder and this is what she wanted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! God, Mr. Potter! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

"'Dromeda! I'm close! SO CLOSE!"

"YES! COME INSIDE ME! IMPREGNATE ME! DO IT!"

With that, Harry gave one last thrust and exploded inside Andromeda Tonks. His semen erupted and began filling her up. Her feeling was of relief and happiness. She knew she was gonna have a baby with Harry and that her daughter would have one by him also. When the last drop emptied into her, he took it out and laid beside her, still trying to get Hermione's face out of him. As he did, Andromeda curled up beside him and cuddled with him.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world. Me and Dora are having your baby."

"Great," he lied.

Minutes later, they were dressed and just in time. Ted ahd gotten done with the garden and Hagrid had awoken. They used the PortKey and gave Andromeda a good-bye hug. She whispered "Come by anytime. I'll be waiting. And can't wait for 9 months to pass." before kissing his cheek. They grabbed the Key and vanished. Seconds later, they were at The Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting.

"Harry! Hagrid!" yelled Molly. "I was so worried!"

Hagrid went to Molly while Harry gave Ginny a hug, but she still had that jealousy in her eyes. He had a feeling he would pay later, but he didn't know how. The, she whispered something into his ear, something that got him excited.

"My room. Midnight... when everyone else is asleep. I'm gonna rock your world, Chosen One."

Before he could reply, she closed his lips with her finger and hear the other coming by PortKey. To him it was a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ginny

As the others came back, Mr. Weasley was holding George with one arm, him looking all bloody. They followed him inside and they laid him onto the couch. A Death Eater had cursed off his ear and it looked gory. Outside, Kingsley and Hermione came back. Harry rushed out and gave her a hug of happiness. Happy that she hadn't been killed.

Ron and Tonks were the last to arrive at the scene. All three of them shared a friendly hug and Hermione was surprised when Tonks said she would've been dead without him. Ron just laughed and they went inside, watching over George. Fred took it the hardest. His twin brother was injured and there was nothing he could do.

Bill arrived last and informed them that Voldemort killed Mad-Eye. Dung had Disapparated and the curse hit Moody in the face, making him fall off his broom. In the mist of this terrible loss, Harry ventured outside for some air. In the middle of it all, he saw Voldemort torturing Ollivander, the wand maker. When it was over, he heard Hermione's voice.

When he told her and Ron about what he saw, she got pissed. Informing him that Dumbledore wanted him to close his mind to that sort of thing, but he couldn't really help it. In the end, they went back inside and got ready for bed. Harry, seeing Ginny give a seductive look, went up to her room, where Fleur would be spending the night. How would they fuck with her in the room? Even with his child inside the sexy french girl?

It was 11:45 when Ron went to sleep. He sneaked out of bed and exited his room door. Ginny was standing at her door, waiting for him. She explained that Hermione AND Fleur were sleeping on her floor, so they'd have to fuck very quietly. Harry almost expected a foursome, but she said not to get his hopes up. The two girls were sound asleep and a stampede of elephants couldn't wake them.

When they both were under her covers, they began making out. He hadn't kissed Ginny in a long time and he was grateful for it. She told him that they'd have to whisper quietly in order to avoid waking them up. He accepted her terms and they continued kissing. Tongue's rolled around and Ginny was happy. He moved his hand through her red hair and enjoyed the taste of her lips way too much. Her lips tasted like strawberries and he didn't even care about it. As they kissed, they talked.

"When I saw you fucking Katie and Alicia, I got turned on."

"I know. I saw you when we finished."

"Since then, I was jealous and hated you and Katie for it, but it wasn't my fault. I guess I..."

"Wanted me to yourself?"

"Yeah. Is that selfish?"

"No Ginny. You have me to yourself right now."

"Yeah, I guess so. Enough talk. Let's fuck!"

Harry couldn't agree more. He kissed her neck as he pulled down her PJ's, revealing her ripe pussy, which hadn't been fucked since he fucked her and Luna. Harry removed the PJ's from the bottom of her feet and tossed them aside and they landed on Fleur's face. He gasped at this and so did Ginny. Fleur didn't awake, so they continued.

Harry removed his boxers and moved them to the end of the bed. Ginny removed her tank top and kissed Harry more, his cock moving against her pussy. The passionate moment with Harry was what she always wanted. She had had it before, but this time was better, maybe because they had a chance of getting caught by the two sleeping girls under them.

After a few minutes of making out, Harry hid under the covers and suddenly, she began feeling him licking her cunt. She bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling, drifting into her own sexual world. Her pussy tasted like it had before: like a golden fruit. His hands felt her smooth legs as he licked and she gave squeaks. Her toes curled and her body shook from the amazing pleasure.

Soon, Harry stopped and moved back up, kissing her body as he did so. When he got to her boobs, he kissed her nipple and licked her right one while his hand squeezed and massaged her left. Ginny moaned quietly and let him have his way with her. She tasted good and Harry felt like he was in heaven... again.

Harry let go and kissed in between her tits and proceeded up to her head, and then her lips. As they tongued each other, his cock was itching to enter her and maybe even her ass. Ginny released from the kiss and said it was time. Harry positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly entered. She gasped as he dived in deeper and held onto his shoulders.

"Harry..." she whispered. "Oh Harry! God!"

Harry pinned her arms down and made out with her, loving the taste of her lips and over her insides. Once all the way in, he started thrusting in and out of her, making Ginny keep her mouth closed as she moan louder. He moved his head and began kissing her neck, sucking on it and giving her a hickey.

His head got back up and he looked into her eyes. He could see beauty, love, and desire in her eyes. Harry knew that he did love her, but his feelings were torn between five girls: Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Tonks, and Katie. Ginny's legs wrapped around him and she kept him inside, wanting all of him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, not wanting to stop.

Soon, Harry took his cock out and flipped her over on her stomach. He spread her ass cheeks and saw that she was trembling. She had always been nervous around anals, but Harry knew she loved it. As if forcefully, he thrusted inside her anal hole, making her scream into the pillow. He didn't spank her this time, but he did bend over onto her as he thrusted. He turned her head tot he side and they kissed once more, even with her potential screams.

"Harry!" she whispered again. "Fuck! Yeah, Fuck me Harry! Yes! Yes! Harder baby! Fucking harder!"

"Yeah Ginny, you like that huh? You're such a whore!"

"Yes, but I'm your whore Chosen One! Punish your whore!"

Harry didn't want it any other way. He gave short, but painful thrusts into her, which made her cry a little. She didn't care however and had him keep at it. His painful thrusts were his way of 'punishing' her and he seemed to like it. Being dominate in bed had its advantages and he really loved the control. Ginny seemed to like it to, being the poor defenseless girl being dominated. In any case, Harry seemed to be loving each second of it.

After a few minutes, he took it out and relieved Ginny of the pain. He laid down and Ginny got on top of him, moving her pussy against his cock. After a few rubs and foreplay, Ginny got up a bit and had her wet cunt above his throbbing shaft, wanting desperately to fuck him. Harry nodded and Ginny smiled. She moved down and it entered her with ease, giving her immense pleasure.

"Okay Harry, let's fuck!"

"After you, Ms. Weasley. Show me how much of a whore you really are!"

"Will do." she smiled evilly.

Ginny slowly began moving up and down on his cock, but Harry wanted more. He held her sides and attempted to keep up with her pace, but failed. Instead, he laid there, admiring the view of Ginny Weasley's naked body. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed. She laughed and held his hands tot hem, never wanting him to let go. Then, she started going faster, making him lose his grip and thus revealing her bouncing tits.

"Harry! Harry! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! God!"

"Yeah Ginny... fuck!"

"Harry! Come inside me! Come! Please come!"

Without warning, his cock erupted inside her. It was like a volcano of his seed as it shot out and filled her up. Ginny stopped slowly and moan quietly as her womb was getting filled with the cum of her crush and lover. When the last of it was inside her, Harry felt tire... exhausted. She fell beside him and they looked at each other with love int heir eyes.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry. Now, possibly, a little you will be growing inside me. That makes me happier then Hermione acing her exams."

"Yeah," he laughed.

They held onto each other as they drifted to sleep, unaware that Fleur and Hermione had heard and (somewhat) saw the thing. Their underwear was wet from their masturbating. Fleur knew she would have to try out Ginny before she became her sister-in-law.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fleur and Ginny

The next morning, Harry awoke early and saw Ginny was still sleeping and still in his arms. Looking down off the bed, he saw Fleur and Hermione still sound asleep. Carefully getting his clothes, he sneaked out and headed back to Ron's room, where Ron was still sleeping. He sat on the bed and took a trip down memory lane. Harry had possibly impregnated Ginny and this was a cause for concern. She would be expecting him to be a parent and he would, but he would have other kids from a multitude of different girls.

Breakfast was awkward because Ginny sat by him and really sat close. She rubbed her arms against his and even touched his cock when no one was looking. Being turned on so early got him annoyed, but he couldn't control her feelings for him. Molly didn't seem confounded by this, mainly cause she didn't know.

Around noon, Harry was outside, sitting by the lake and was thinking to himself. He wondered how he would find the Horcruxes and where they were. Behind him, Fleur tapped his shoulder and sat beside him, thinking deeply as well. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. He wondered if she had feelings for him just because of the baby inside her.

"You okay Fleur?"

"Yes. Juzt wanted to tell you zomething."

"Anything Fleur."

"I may have your baby inzide me 'Arry, but I am still marrying Bill."

"It's okay. You love him and a pregnancy won't change how he feels about you."

"I know. And... I heard everyzing last night."

"Huh?"

"You and Ginny having zex. Hermione heard it az well. We were both turned on and mazturbated."

"You wanted to tell me so I'd know?"

"No. I wantz to have a threezome with you and Ginny."

"Really?! Why?"

"When you fucked me and Tonks, it felt amazing. I want to feel you again before I get married."

"Okay. When and where?"

"During the zunzet. Right here where you made love to me and Tonks during your lazt vizit."

"Umm... okay. Does Ginny know?"

"I invited her, but she wants you to anzwer for her. Gotta go."

When the sun began to set, Harry and Ginny proceeded tot he lake where Fleur was waiting. She was hesitant at first, but eventually said yes. As they walked, Ginny took his hand and held it, like they were a couple. She felt her tummy and wondered if his child really was inside her. Ginny hoped so, because she wanted his child. At the lake, Fleur was waiting in a French dress, which looked kinda ugly.

"'Arry! Ginny! Glad you said yes."

"Well, Harry really wanted this and I wanna please him anyway I can."

"Good. 'Arry, no penetration in my pussy. Don't wanna damage ze child."

"Understandable. Shall we?"

Harry went over to Fleur and began making out with her. It was weird, about to fuck an engaged woman. He almost felt like a bad boy for it. Ginny came over and began rubbing Fleur's back, making her feel good. Ginny started kissing her neck, making Fleur moan. Harry moved his hands underneath her shirt and cupped her tits, massaging them and squeezing.

Fleur released from the kiss and turned around. She took Ginny's face and kissed her. After one kiss, Ginny looked into her eyes and kissed her more. Harry, standing behind Fleur, began to unzip her dress until it completely fell off her. She wasn't wearing any underwear and that turned him on. He took a hold of her ass cheeks and squeezed and even slapped them hard.

Fleur released from the kiss and turned to face Harry. They all sat down on the grass. Harry laid down and Fleur came over, itching to blow him. She hadn't done so in a long time and he really wanted it. Ginny undressed herself until she was nude. She went to Harry, lifted a leg over him and shoved her cunt in his face, wanting it licked. Suddenly, Fleur unzipped his pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. When they were completely off, she took his erection and put it in her mouth.

"Fleur! Oh..."

Eying Ginny's delectable pussy, he held her legs and started licking. Ginny instantly moaned loudly as his tongue moved against her clit. Even licking her wasn't enough. Harry moved one hand and pushed Fleur's head down on him, wanting more from her. Fleur blew him as hard as she could and sucked him like a vacuum. He loved blowjobs, especially from hard blowers like Fleur.

Ginny moaned louder and louder the more he licked. She tasted good, just like when he fucked her previous times. His licks made her body twitch a bit and shake. Her entire body filled with a twinge of pleasure and she was began messing up her hair. Fleur's hair was also getting messy the more she bobbed up and down on his cock. Ginny's hair was all over and went in her face, proof that she was in a state of extreme pleasure.

"Harry! Oh... OH! Yeah! Yes! Yes! Harry! Harry!"

Minutes later, Fleur took his cock out of her mouth and Ginny got off him. Fleur sat against the tree, spreading her legs. Ginny crawled over to her and was about to lick her, but Harry raised her ass up high and touched her cunt with his tip. Ginny laughed as he did this and started licking Fleur. Harry thrusted deeply inside the red haired girl and made her moan.

Even with a pregnant belly, Ginny was able to lick her. She hadn't had much experience in licking pussies, but Ginny seemed like a pro. In some alone time, Ginny confessed she had some lesbian experiences with Hermione and Luna, at separate times. Even with that, she seemed to be an expert at cunt licking. Fleur held Ginny's head down and kept he rlicking. Harry began sweating as he pounded Ginny with all his might. It was like the previous night, but a more amazing.

"Ginny! Ginny!" screamed Fleur. "Yez! Yez! Lick me! Ah! Yez!"

Soon, they all stopped and Ginny wanted to take a break. She went to the side as Fleur leaned against the tree and stuck her ass out for Harry. He spread her cheeks and entered her anal hole, very slowly and cautiously. She said he didn't have to worry, so he went hard and heavy on her. It was humorous hearing her curse in French. He had never head so much French coming from one girl in his whole life.

"'ARRY! 'ARRY! YEZ! YEZ! FUCK ME! YES, FUCK ME! MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS 'ARRY! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Yeah Fleur! So tight! So fucking tight!"

"Yeah Harry! Fuck her!" yelled Ginny as she played with herself.

Before Harry could realize it, he achieved orgasm and exploded inside Fleur's ass. She moaned loudly as the semen filled her ass up and caused some burn sensation. Ginny wasn't anywhere close to coming, so she stopped and crawled on over. Harry took out his cock and Fleur rested on the ground, ooze coming out of her crack.

Harry laid down so he'd calm down, but he was still hard. Ginny was above him and shook her head. She positioned herself above his cock and slowly descended. Instead of her cunt, her ass was his cock's victim. His face looked at her back as it went in, making her groan. As if immune to pain, Ginny began bouncing up and down on him, wanting his cum to fill her up.

"Harry! Harry! OH FUCK! YES! YES! SO GOOD! SO GOOD! YEAH HARRY! YEAH! I LOVE YOUR COCK! ITS SO BIG! SO BIG!"

Harry held onto her sides as she bounced. Fleur healed from her tiredness and watched as the two fucked more. She went over to Ginny and began making out with her, sticking their tongues in each others mouths. After a few minutes, Harry grabbed Ginny by her chest and pulled her down to his level, turning her head and kissing her.

He lifted up her legs and continued pumping his manhood inside her. Her screams were incredible, as he was sure the others could hear them. Fleur bent down a bit and licked Ginny's cunt, adding more pleasure. After what seemed like forever, Harry gave a few final thrusts as he came inside her ass as well. Ginny too came and shot her ooze all over Fleur's face. Harry groaned loudly as he finished inside his red headed lover. She got off of him and laid beside him, as did Fleur. Ooze still creaked out of them as they laid with Harry.

"'Arry, that waz amazing! Much better than Tonks waz."

"I have sex with him and Tonks as well Fleur, but this was better."

"Wow, threesomes are happening more often now. Wow!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Hermione

The next morning, Harry awoke to silence. Feeling dirty, he grabbed some clothes and proceeded to the bathroom, but there was a problem. Someone was already in there! He peeked inside and noticed that brown hair anywhere. Hermione was singing as she washed herself and even moaned his name as she played with herself.

Harry chuckled at this and undressed, keeping as quiet as possible. Once nude, he opened the curtain and she almost screamed, but he covered her mouth quickly. He eyed her and she calmed down. He removed his hand and looked up and down at her perfectly nude body.

"Harry! What are you doing?!"

"Just thought I'd join you. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," she said seductively.

He hopped into the shower and took her into his arms. Harry kissed her like never before and didn't care that she was all wet and soapy. Hermione stood there, loving Harry's embrace and wanting more. Water poured out of the shower head and it hit them like a sprinkler. Their passionate kiss was what she really wanted from him.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I've never told you this, but... I love you."

"What about the first time we fucked in the Dorm?"

"That was the lust talking. My feelings for you have grown. Even with all these girls you got pregnant, I want to be the girl you spend the rest of your life with."

"Hermione... I never had any idea you felt this way."

"Yes... It's been eating away at me since our first time. I wanna be your girl."

"Hermione, I have the same feelings for you, but this war is taking its toll on everyone. When it's over, we can be together. Forever. I promise you this."

"Really?" she cried.

"Really. Now, do you wanna make love here in the shower?"

"More than anything Harry. More than anything."

She kissed him with passion again and their hands explored each others bodies for a time. Harry hugged her tightly as they kissed and Hermione didn't want anything to ruin it. She felt his muscular back and was lost in a sea of passion. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and held her head close. Harry felt that he had finally found his soul mate. Someone who loved him for him and not for being the Chosen One.

They released from their passion and smiled at each other. Harry started kissing her neck as the water came down. Hermione's hand moved down and she took his dick in her hand and stroked it. Harry moaned as she did this and went back to staring at her. She continued for a while before kneeling down til her face was in front of his wet cock. Stroking it again, Harry held onto the pole and moaned.

Hermione looked up at him with the cutest look and smiled. She took his cock and put it in her mouth. For some reason, the feeling of this particular blowjob had Harry thinking it was his best. Her tongue circled around his head and she could feel the pre-cum dripping on her tongue. Sucking him proved to be the best part for her, because she was better at it. As she sucked, she moved her head back and forth, shoving it down her throat and back.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "God!"

Usually, he forced girls into deep throat, but she did by her own will. As the water pored down their naked bodies, Hermione got a little bit hornier. Feeling water enter her ass crack and pussy made her more lustful. Even so, she didn't forget what she had said to Harry minutes earlier. She really did love him and he promised they would be together when the war ended. Maybe he would get her pregnant afterward.

Soon, she took out his cock because he was close and she wanted to feel his immortal love for her. Hermione stood up and placed her lips upon his again. As they kissed, Harry grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them, getting her excited. Hermione released from their embrace and jumped onto an shelf above the tub, spreading her legs and seeing the water drip off her wet cunt. Harry bent down a bit and kept them apart, licking the water off her legs. Hermione rubbed her pussy with a finger and was panting fast.

"Lick me Harry! Please!"

Harry smiled and laughed when she said this. He placed her sexy legs on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her legs, not letting go. Harry leaned his head in and started licking his girls wet pussy. Hermione gave a shriek and looked to the ceiling, bathed in pleasure. She hung onto some edges and attempted to stay where she was.

"Harry! Ah! GOD! That's it! Right there baby! AH! AH! AH!"

The feeling of his tongue moving against her clit felt amazing. It got better when his tongue entered her and she went beyond. She had to cover her mouth to avoid waking the others. Hermione took one hand and forced his head to move in closer, wanting more from his marvelous tongue. Even with her moaning his name, Harry continued.

Minutes passed and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She yelled loudly as her orgasm got the best of her. She sprayed ooze all over his face, but the water washed it off quickly. She got off the edge and flung herself into his arms, kissing him once again. Her crazy kissing made it hard for him to breath, so she slowed down.

"Harry, I never had an orgasm like that! That was... amazing!"

"Really?"

"YES!

"Not over yet Hermione."

"Too true."

She lifted her leg up and he caught it. He moved her against the wall and he caught her other leg, lifting her up into the air, ready to fuck her. Harry moved himself so that his cock would go in, but it went in faster than he expected. Since the water had made it wet, he slipped in easily. She moaned loudly as it went in all the way after one movement.

"Harry! God, you're forceful!"

"Anything for you Hermione." he said as he kissed her.

The water still poured on them, but they didn't care. Harry held her ass with one hand and planted his other against the wall, pounding his cock inside his 'girlfriend'. Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around him and moaned. Harry covered her calls with his mouth, sticking his tongue in her. The feeling for Hermione was amazing, especially since he was literally pounding her against the bathroom wall.

"Oh Harry! Yeah! Pound me! Pound your girl!"

"Hermione, you're such a slut!"

"Yeah! Pound your skank! Pound your slut! Punish me Harry Potter! PUNISH ME!"

Harry agreed to this idea, so he let her down and took his cock out of her. He had her crouch down doggy style and to stay there until he said something. Wanting to please him, she obeyed and waited. The water continued coming down and it made it slippery, but not that much. Harry kneeled behind her and spanked her.

"Bad girls like you get spanked. You like being spanked Hermione?"

"Yes! Oh, yes! I love being spanked!" he spanked her hard.

"Bad girls also love being raped in their assholes. You like being fucked in your ass?"

"If it's by you, then yes, I love being raped in my ass!"

"Do you want it in your ass?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I can't hear you."

"YES! YES! RAPE MY ASS HARRY POTTER!"

"That's a good girl."

He positioned himself at her anal hole and thrusted it in quickly, not caring if he hurt her or not. A scream came out of her, but was made mute by the rushing water. It went in all at once and it felt real good for him. He gathered enough of her hair to attempt to braid it, but he didn't. He started thrusting inside her and he pulled on her hair, making her scream in pain. It wasn't a friendly pull. It was more like a tug, but it didn't go as far as to pull her hair out.

"YES! YES HARRY! YES! AHHHH! PULL MY HAIR! PULL IT HARD!"

He did as she wanted and pulled hard, making her cry a little bit, but she had him continue. As he pulled, his thrusts got harder and more intense for Hermione. He couldn't help himself. The lust had taken over and it was more than he could handle. Steam began coming into the picture, mainly from their heated fucking. In order to erase suspicion, he wanted to end it quickly. Hermione had other idea's.

"HARRY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME! RAPE ME BABY! RAPE ME! MAKE IT HURT! FUCK!"

Harry himself couldn't hold himself back. With a final thrust, he shot stream after stream of cum inside her ass. It was easily the best orgasm he ever had. Hell, it was the best fuck he ever had. Hermione thought so to as she fell to the floor and panted quickly. Harry collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck.

Minutes later, they got up, cleaned themselves up, and exited the tub, feeling dirty even though they were just cleaned. Harry handed Hermione her bra and panties. As she put them on, he got behind her and grabbed a boob and began fingering her. She laughed and pulled his hands away and got fully dressed.

"Harry, we have to keep this a secret. Understand?"

"I do. But that was the best fuck I ever had!"

"I was for me too. As we're not officially together, you're allowed to fuck other girls."

"Nice," he said smiling.

"And when we go on this journey together; you me and Ron, maybe you and I can fuck again."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said as they kissed a final time and left the bathroom.

*Hope you liked this one. It is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the corny sex talk near the end. :P Plan on doing Harry/Gabrielle, Harry/Apolline, and a Harry/Apolline/Fleur threesome. If you have any new idea's for the sex scenes (like positions), give me ideas. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 - Molly

Days passed and they were all busy with preparing for the wedding. Molly kept everyone busy and had Harry, Ron, and Hermione separate because she had heard they planned on dropping out of Hogwarts to do a mission by Dumbledore. She wanted them separate because she wanted to find out about it. Ron and Hermione kept quiet, so she spoke to Harry about it. Thing was, he was keeping silent to.

Outside, she had him attend to the chickens. Thing was, they didn't need much tending to. Molly came strutting outside and walked towards him. He thought he was in trouble, but was gravely mistaken. She had that lustful look in her eye and he kinda expected it at some point in the summer. When she got to him, she looked at him with seriousness.

"Harry, you remember our talk before you left last Christmas?"

"About not eating chocolate before bedtime?"

"No. About us fucking anytime you wanted?"

"Ah, yes I do Molly."

"Well, everyone is busy inside and Arthur is away on Ministry business. So, come on." she took his arm and tugged him into the barn. Closing the doors, she turned to Harry and gave him a sexy smile. She took his hand and placed it on her massive breast. "I've been wanting you for months Harry. You were so good in bed, I had to use Bill's old broomstick to masturbate and pretend it was you fucking me."

"Nice. Does Mr. Weasley expect anything?"

"Nope. He doesn't fuck me anymore and it gets me upset most days. That's why I always seem cranky and demanding. Plus, to hell with him. You're good in bed and I'm keeping it that way."

"So, can we fuck now?"

"Yes, but it'll have to be quick. The Delacour's are coming tomorrow and I want the place all spruced up before that day. Plus, the other will wonder where we are. So, let's be quick about it dear."

Harry nodded his head and gulped. Molly came over to him, wrapper her arms around him and began kissing him. He took his hands and held her face closer, loving her warm lips. Her tongue entered his mouth and he connected it with his own, loving the exchange of saliva. His hands moved on their own and grabbed her boobs, squeezing them like a bag of sand.

Molly took his hands off and lifted her shirt up, revealing her tan bra. Harry, wanting to see more, kneeled and undid her pants, taking them off panties and all. Her MILF cunt looked as it did before, glorious and delicious. Molly stepped out of them and kneeled before him, undoing his belt and pants. As they dropped, Molly managed to get his cock to poke though the hole of his boxers and expose itself. She took it in her hands and licked it.

Molly soon placed it in her mouth, loving his stud cock. She held it with one hand and began sucking it, bobbing as she did so. Harry moved his head up and moaned loudly, loving the feeling. He was mesmerized by the fact that her blowjob was amazing, sucking his manly goodness. Harry gave a few grunts and pushed her head forward, keeping her there.

"Molly! Jesus... ah!"

Minutes later, she stopped when she felt that he was close to ejaculating. As she took it out, Harry helped her up to her feet and began kissing her. His hands wrapped around her and he undid her bra, letting it drop. Seeing her huge tits again was like a dream come true. He grabbed them and suck her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on her goodness.

Molly smiled and let him at it. As he played with them, Harry thought back to his shower fuck with Hermione. He really did care for her and he wanted her to be his. The thing was, how would Ron take it? He had a crush on her since their 4th year and Ron wouldn't be happy about it. But there was another part of him that said "Screw Ron! He had chances to ask her out, but never did. It's his own fault!" Even so, Ron was still his best friend and right now, he was fucking his mother.

After a minute, Harry let go of her boobs and she sat up on a stack of hay, spreading her legs and demanding his cock. Wanting her MILF cunt all to himself, he went over, placed her legs at his sides and thrusted inside her, being engulfed with Weasley goodness. Molly's legs wrapped around him and he kept himself in, wanting to please her more. They hugged each other and Harry's thrusts went faster.

"Harry! Yes! Go faster! That's it Harry!"

Hearing her sweet voice say those things made Harry appreciate how she has been a mother to him for years. Something he never truly had until meeting Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Never would he have imagined that he'd be fucking her, but it happened last Christmas. Since then, he never got enough of it. Molly's moans were loud and sexy, itching him to go harder.

Harder is exactly what he did. Her body rippled, her tits bounced, and her hair went everywhere. She laid her upper body down on the stack and he continued. Harry bent over while pounding her and suckled on her tits, not caring that they were bouncing without mercy. His hands pinned her arms down and he did all he could to the horny MILF.

Minutes later, he slowed down before taking it out. Molly seemed disappointed, but he assured her more pleasure would come. She smiled and got up, looking sexy as she turned over and bent down, letting him see her big ass. Harry felt it and it was like before, but sexier. He spanked her cheeks a few times, getting her excited.

"Yeah Harry, spank your MILF! Spank me!"

"That's not all I'm gonna do to you Molly Weasley!"

"What else are you gonna do to me Harry Potter?"

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard, it'll hurt to sit down!"

"Then fuck me now!"

"You asked for it!"  
Harry spread her ass cheeks and thrusted his cock into her deeply. A scream came from her and she hung onto the edges of the hay stack. It went in all the way like it was wet and slippery. He began going at a fast speed inside her, making her scream more. Along with spanks and dirty talking, she was getting the ride of her life.

"OH HARRY! YEAH! YES! YES! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK ME! SO HARD! SO BIG! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG THAT IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"That's what you get for being a slut!"

"YES! I'M A SLUT! SUCH A DIRTY SLUT!"

"Slut's like you deserve to be punished. Take Hermione for example! One of the biggest sluts I know!"

"FUCK!" she screamed as a thrust hurt her. "GOD, FUCK ME HARD LIKE YOU DID TO HERMIONE IN THE SHOWER! GOD DAMN!"

Harry was surprised she knew about that, but he didn't care. Ripples went along her ass and his balls slapped against her. Molly's screaming went down as she got used to it. Harry's eyes felt like they could go into the back of his head, since it felt so good. Thrust after thrust was getting more intense. He kept going hard and fast until...

"MOLLY! I'M GONNA COME!"

"YES! FUCK! COME INSIDE ME HARRY!"

His orgasm reached its max as he came. His sperm shot out of him like a rocket and filled up her ass. The burn was more painful then she thought as she screamed in pain. When they last of it enetred her, he took it out and collasped onto the hay stack, Molly laying right beside him. His cum oozed out of her crack.

"Wow Harry, that was amazing! You sure have gotten better since last time we fucked!"

"I know. It's a gift!"

"Remember about your debt to Fleur tomorrow."

"With her sister?"

"Yes. Ginny has agreed to let you use her room for it. He rparents are also aware of it and are comfortable with it."

"And you?"

"I'm not, but I don't wanna be the one to ruin their families honor."

"Wise."

"Remember, she may be female, but she's 11. She may not be 'mature' enough for your cum, so go easy on her."

"I will if she asks me to be."

"Good boy. Let's get dressed before the others wonder where we are."

"Agreed,"


	8. Chapter 8 - Gabrielle

The morning the Delacour's arrived was very noisy. Molly was organizing everything for their arrival, Ron was sweeping the upstairs steps, Bill was cleaning all the room, Mr. Weasley was outside, Hermione cleaned the bathrooms, Fleur was helping Molly, and Harry and Ginny cleaned the kitchen. 11:30 came without warning and three figures appeared outside the Burrow.

From a distance, Mr. Weasley was seen walking back with three figures. One was tall and skinny, another was big and mean looking, and the other must've been Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. Molly called everyone down so they could meet them. Minutes later, the Delacour's came through the door and Fleur went into their arms, greeting her family.

After some French kisses from the two adults, Fleur took Gabrielle and escorted her to Harry, who knew Gabrielle from his 4th year when he saved her during the second task. She informed him that Ginny's room was up and ready for them. Harry stared at Gabrielle and gulped. She knew he was nervous and so was Gabrielle. Harry eyed her father, who gave a nod.

He bucked up his courage and took her hand and escorted her upstairs. Harry's nerves went haywire, but he knew it would have to be done in order to honor her family. Entering Ginny's room, the bed was neatly made and they stood around, not talking. A minutes passed before Gabrielle spoke up. She sounded sweet and innocent and rather nervous.

"Zo... zhall we do thiz?"

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you're only 11."

"I am. I have been told about thiz zince you rezcued me. I am ready."

"But... you're 11!"

"I am mature enough for zexual intercourze. When it'z over, you can forget about it if you want."

"Okay. Let's get it over with."

They both sat on the bed and looked at each other. Harry took a hand and felt her cheek, making her blush. She moved forward and kissed his lips. This was her first kiss and it felt good to her. Their lips smacked and passion set in. Gabrielle went straight to the point and grabbed his erected cock. Harry was surprised by this and gently felt her breast, which was so small and gentle.

"'Arry, pleazure me like you pleazure Fleur. If it hurts extremely, don't stop. I want the full experience."

"Okay,"

Harry took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. She felt his chest and calmed down slowly. Carefully, he took off her shirt to reveal a small bra, maybe a training bra. Harry stared at her maturing breasts. They weren't big, but were just perky enough to turn any guy on. Taking off her bra, she grew nervous. Harry smiled and almost laughed, but held himself back. He took them both in his hands and started licking her nipples, getting her horny.

Harry could hear her moans were real and that even as a virgin, she was enjoying it to the full extent. Gabrielle began lying down on the bed and Harry followed, not letting go of her breasts. Once her head was on the pillow, she bit her lip and let him continued sucking on her tits. As he did that, he felt her body. Even as an 11 year old, she had a nice body and was matched by Fleur's.

Getting up, Harry kissed her belly and proceeded down to her pants. Undoing them, Gabrielle looked away and thought he would laugh at her most private area. This was not the case. Removing the pants, harry saw she was wearing normal American style underwear. Laughing a little, he carefully took them off. When they were off, she closed her legs to prevent him from seeing her.

"It's okay Gabrielle. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I...I truzt you 'Arry."

Slowly opening her legs, he saw the untouched pink pussy of the 11 year old French girl. Her legs felt smooth, just like her sister. He could see that she was trembling, super nervous about this experience. Laying on his stomach, he moved his head in between her legs and spread her pussy lips. This was it. He then began licking her pussy slowly, allowing her to calm down and get used to it.

"Oh!" she shrieked.

Harry looked up and saw her eyes closed shut and giving little shakes here and there. Eating her out was as easy as pie. Even as he did this, he stared at her small, naked body. He felt bad about this, but the honor thing was a big thing for French witches and wizards. Dishonoring them was like killing an important figure. It could mean death.

Minutes passed and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter, eventually making her scream that she was close. Relaxing his tongue, Harry got up and sat on his knee's, asking what she wanted. Gabrielle kept her legs spread and mumbled '_intercourze'. _Harry, who got extremely nervous at that word, hesitated.

"It'z okay 'Arry. Take me and my purity. Make our arrangement honorable."

"What if I hurt you?"

"It'll be okay. Thatz what happenz in intercourze, no?"

"I guess you're right. Well, here goes."

Harry undid his pants and dropped them to the ground. His bulge made Gabrielle nervous, but she was ready. Removing his boxers, he actually was scared of his enormous cock, which was far bigger then she had pictured.They dropped to the floor and he was ready. Slowly, he inched close to her and aimed himself at her entrance.

Very slowly, he entered her and made her scream. He kept it at where it was and didn't move. Tears cane down her cheek, but she said for him to go on until he was all in. Nervously, he did as she wanted. Nodding, he pushed in deeper, making her scream louder and louder. Finally, he was in all the way and he started taking it out. Blood was seen on his cock and he knew that he had taken her virginity.

Her eyes continued to produce tears, but she took it like a woman. Using one of Ginny's cloths, he wiped the blood off his cock and looked down at her. She said that she could take it more, so he penetrated her again. Her reaction this time was just loud moans. The minute before made it easier on her, so she was able to feel little pain, but there was still a slimmer of it.

Thrusting in and out of her like normal felt real good, like he was fucking a younger version of Fleur. Gabrielle moaned louder as he pounded her pussy. Her legs wrapped around him and she kept him in, even trying to go deeper. He pinned her arms to the bed and went at her. It was as hard as other girls he had fucked in the past, but it was hard enough for her to moan his name.

"'Arry! 'Arry! Good God! Fuck me! Oui! Oui! Don't stop!"

Harry roared furiously as he fastened his thrusts. His lips attached to hers and they made out like crazy people. Soon, her tongue inserted itself into his mouth and they French kissed, which was normal in her country. He called out that he was close, but she had him take it out so not to get pregnant.

Moving up to her face, he wanted her to finish it by blowing him. Gabrielle didn't object and wrapped her small hand around his throbbing, wet cock. She gave it one long lick from bottom to top and this made Harry moan. Her soft hands squeezed his balls, but not too tightly. She licked his tip and enjoyed the pre-cum that came out of it.

Soon, Gabrielle put his enormous cock in her mouth and started sucking on his, moving her head back and forth, enjoying the dick. Harry moaned loudly, holding her head close. His hands moved her head closer, making her deep throat him. She began gagging a little, so he took it easy on her. The more she sucked, the louder Harry got.

Minutes passed and he held her head tighter. In a blinding moment, he blew his load inside her mouth. For Gabrielle, the feeling of his hot seed going down her throat was amazing. She swallowed as much as she could before he took it out. His ooze spilled a little from her mouth and she licked her lips, getting the rest. Harry laid down next to her.

"'Arry, that was incredible! I lozt my purity to you."

"Yeah. You're not bad. Not bad at all."

"Thank you. Zhall we get drezzed and join the otherz?"

"Yeah, I guess."

*Sorry this one took so long. I was working on a few Batman chapters. They are posted if I have any Batman fans here! Be sure to leave reviews. I need some opinions


	9. Chapter 9 - Ginny 2

The next day was Harry's 17th birthday and it would turn out to be magical. The next day would be the wedding and everything was pretty much done. Decorations were prepared, the dresses and suits were bought and everything was peachy. Harry often hung around Ron and Hermione, with her giving lustful looks most of the time. He must've known that Ron kinda knew about them both. Even if he came out and expressed himself, Harry wouldn't budge since he loved Hermione too much.

Fleur came to Harry after breakfast and told him that Gabrielle loved the sex they had had yesterday. Harry blushed a little and asked about her baby. The baby would be due soon and that Bill still doesn't know. He knew he'd have to man up eventually and that is what he would do. Until then, he kept himself occupied with household chores and helping Molly with cooking.

Later on, Harry saw Ginny heading up to her room and he was curious. Quietly going after her, he tried not to get any attention from the others, especially Hermione. She didn't mind that he fucked other girls, but he sensed a bit of jealousy in her. When Harry was at her door, he knocked.

"Come in."

Harry entered her familiar room and saw it hadn't changed much since a few days ago. Ginny was staring out the window, watching the Twins, Bill, and Mr. Weasley out by the lake washing clothes. Harry stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She smiled and laughed. Turning around, they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I didn't know what to get you for your birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Ginny."

"Well, I did have one thing in mind, but wasn't sure if you'd be up for it."

"What's that?"

"Birthday sex."

"Sure I would! I never had any kind of sex on my birthday and I'm only 17 once right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They started kissing passionately and it seemed like nothing could stop them. Her hair smelled of a strawberry shampoo. Harry actually liked the smell and complemented her on it. Taking it kindly, she continued kissing him like never before. His hands ran though her red hair and it felt smooth and nice.

They gradually made their way over to the bed, where Harry sat down. Laying down, Ginny got on top of him and continued kissing him. Harry's hands felt her back and moved down to her ass, where he felt her cheeks. Ginny laughed a little and released from the kiss. She got up and looked down at him, her hair a mess.

"Ready Harry?"

"Yes indeed Ms. Weasley."

She got off him and crouched her his legs, undoing his pants. Forcing them down, she took the boxers along with them and licked her lips as she saw his cock pointing to the ceiling, looking bigger then before. She took it in her hands and watched as Harry took off his shirt. His six pack got her excited and more horny then usual.

Feeling his cock was of great pleasure to her. It felt smooth and longer then the last time they fucked. Staring at his head, she grew hungrier and hungrier until she couldn't take it. She took it into her mouth in one instant, groaning and loving the taste. The sex hungry Ginny was something Harry had never seen and he loved it. She sucked him like never before and got him loud.

"Ginny! Oh GOD! YES! YES! SHIT!"

Bobbing up and down made Ginny more fierce. Harry held her head down, getting her to go deep throat. Thankfully, she didn't object. She wanted to make sure this was the best birthday sex he ever had. Her mouth was warm, just like most girls who blew him, but hers was even warmer. Harry laid down and let her continue, feeling the thrill of Ginny's best blowjob.

Minutes later, he felt close. She took it out and licked her lips, swallowing the essence she had just absorbed. Ginny stood before him and started tripping. In mere seconds, she was completely nude and Harry directed her to come to him. She smiled evilly and got on the bed, laying down. Spreading her legs, Harry knew she wanted his tongue very badly. Wanting the best out of her, he obeyed.

"Harry... lick me."

"Anything for you Gin... anything."

Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, he inhaled her pussy's smell and got turned on. His tongue slowly got close to her and he began licking. Ginny quickly grabbed onto the sheets, keeping herself centered as his tongue pleasured her most private area. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Her silent moans were sexy, but that turned away when actual moans came out.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes!"

His licks had such an impact on Ginny, that he felt like he was fucking Hermione all over again. She grasped her boobs and squeezed them, adding to the pleasure. Harry's hands felt her smooth legs and traveled up her body. They passed her belly, then her tits, thus pinching her nipples like never before. Her moans got louder and soon, she came on her neatly clean sheets.

"Wow Ginny, never seen you orgasm like this before!"

"You..." she panted. "bring out... the best... in... me."

Harry got up and turned her over, wanting desperately to anal her. Without warning, Harry quickly jolted his cock into her anal hole, making her scream. Quickly, she covered her mouth to prevent the others from hearing. He squeezed her ass cheeks as he fucked her and even gave a slap or two. He pinned her arms down and pounded her without mercy.

"HARRY! HARRY!" she screamed.

"What is it whore?"

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! VERY HARD! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

"I'll fuck you harder then I ever have, you slut!"  
"FUCK YOUR SLUT! FUCK YOUR FUCKING SLUT HARRY POTTER! FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

Her wish was granted very painfully. He went as hard as he could and her screams picked up louder and louder until she had to bury her head in the pillow to avid it from getting louder. The sounds of his fucking was exotic. She could feel his balls slapping against her and she got so hot, that her body was actually warmer then before. Soon, Harry got close and took it out, relieving her of that very painful anal.

"Okay, slut, you want me in your wet cunt?"

"Yes sir! And do one thing for me?"

"Come inside you again?"

"Ye please. I really wanna have your baby like Cho!"

"I'll grant it for ya whore!"

She turned over and faced him. Harry sat and watched as Ginny came over, sitting on his lap and moving down until his cock was fully inside her wet pussy. Her legs went around him, but they didn't wrap. Ginny moaned as it was all the way in and she began bouncing. Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her tits, sucking on them every second.

"Harry.. ah! Yeah, fuck me Harry! Fuck me!"

"Yeah Gin! GINNY!"

She went faster as if her life depended on it. The bed rocked and it felt like it would break at any moment. Ginny's hair flew everywhere, her boobs jiggled up and down even with Harry sucking on her boobs. She held on to him as she continued, moaning his name and giving him tongue kisses. Her tongue went crazy in his mouth and he liked it so much.

A minute later, Harry gave a final thought and came inside Ginny, making her wish come true. His seed erupted inside her and filled her up, getting her more pleasure than before. He let go of her and she dropped to the bed, Harry following after he took out his cock. They held each other for a few minutes and cuddled.

"Happy seventeenth Harry."

"Best present ever."

"I hope so." she laughed. "And I know."

"Hmm?"

"About you and Hermione in the shower days ago. I saw and heard everything."

"So... you know that I wanna be with her?"

"Yeah. I wanted you one last time before this whole war began and it was the best we ever had."

"I agree. I'll always love you Ginny, but Hermione is my soul mate."

"I understand. If you ever wanna fuck when you're engaged or married, call me."

"Will do." he said as they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Apolline

Later, the Minister of Magic paid them a visit with Dumbledore's will. Ron had been left his Deluminator, an object used to take out lights and create lights. Hermione was given The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Harry was given the Snitch that he caught in his first ever Quidditch match. Also left to Harry was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but it was missing. Harry had never trusted the Minister or his methods and he clearly knew that. He left without another word shortly after.

That night, dinner was very crowded. Hermione and Ginny both sat by Harry, who felt weird sitting between his two lovers. The Delacour's ate peacefully without a word. Later on, Harry sat alone at the table when everyone else was asleep. He thought about Voldemort and the war, plus the babies that would be born soon thanks to him. Then, a French voice was heard.

"Monsieur Potter? You ztill up?"

"Mrs. Delacour? Yeah. Just thinking."

"I zee." she said as she sat beside him. "And pleaze call me Apolline."

"Right. So what are you doing up?"

"Drink of water. .. Gabrielle told me everything."

"Did I honor your family?"

"Oui. The deed iz done, but Gabby ztill wants zex."

"Well, I told her it was a one time thing, madame."

"I know. You know, my huzband iszn't good in ze bed anymore. Would you like to pleazure me like you pleazure Gabby and Fleur?" Harry's head looked right at her.

"How?"

"Fleur told me everything. Zhe zays you are amazing. Will you pleazure me, Monsieur Potter?"

"But where would we do it?"

"On thiz table."

"Oh... sure."

"Good!"

Apolline stood up and forced up Harry. Taking him like a mad woman, she planted her mature lips onto his, engulfing him in a fierce kiss. Yet again, Harry was in the arms of another mature lady. Molly, Sinistra, Trelawney, Rosmerta, Andromeda, and now Apolline, Fleur's mother. Mr. Delacour was sound asleep on the couch, like nothing could wake him.

She undid her night gown and showed the Chosen One her naked body. Size D breasts, a shaven cunt, and it looked like Molly's body all over again. He grabbed her boobs and massaged them, loving the feeling. Apolline moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his messy hair and used her other hand to feel her own body.

"Oui, Monsieur Potter. Oui!"

He placed her nipple in his mouth and used his tongue to lick it , occasionally sucking on it. Her hand went down his neck and he felt his skin. As he sucked her tit, her nails dug into his neck, creating a small mark. His hands felt her body and eventually got down to her ass cheeks, which he squeezed. Eventually, he moved away from her nipple and she began kneeling.

"Now, Let me zee the fabulouz cock my girlz have been talking about!" She moved his sweatpants down and his cock was exposed, erected and ready for fucking. "Oh my! Better then they explained!"

"It's all your Apolline." Harry said.

She took his cock into her hand and gave it one good lick. Harry groaned and ran his fingers through her blonde hair and allowed her to go further. Apolline took his erection and put it in her mouth, going all the way until his cock was gone from view. She had gone deep throat on her own will and this impressed him. In a few seconds, she sucked on it without another word and this got him excited.

"Apolline! Jesus! OH!"

The feeling of her MILF mouth sucking his member was explosive, just like when he fucked Molly. Seeing her nude body was enough to get any guy excited. The look she gave when she sucked him was funny, but he kept in his laughter by looking up at the ceiling. The harder she sucked him, the louder he got.

Minutes later, he announced he was close, so she took it out and stood up. Bending over the table, Apolline instructed him to fuck her cunt just like her daughters. Liking the look of her ass, he got behind her and positioned himself at her pussies entrance. He held it close and slowly entered her, giving more reason to moan.

She had been fucked loads of times in her youth, so her cunt was easy to enter. Harry held her sides and began thrusting in her. Apolline held onto the table and opened her mouth awkwardly so that he knew he was giving her the best time of her life. Her body shook back and forth, proof that he was being forceful on her. Before long, he picked up the pace, pleasing the slutty MILF.

"'Arry! 'Arry! Yez! Fuck me ! Fuck me hard like you do Fleur!" she shouted.

"Ya like that Apolline, you dirty slut?" he said in between gasps.

"Oui! Oui! I'm your zlut! Zuch a zlut!"

Harry groaned upward as he got closer and closer. Her eyes widened as the immense pleasure set her over the edge. The table rocked and the dishes made a somewhat loud noise and Apolline quickly spotted it. Advising him to slow down so that it wouldn't get louder. He did so and actually took out his cock. Asking what he was stopping for, she quickly found out as he thrusted into her ass.

"MOSEIUR POTTER! I...!"

"Never had anal before? Well, you're gonna love it just like your daughter did!" he said evilly.

He pushed himself deeper into her anal hole and made her scream, but she covered her mouth so not to wake anyone up. Her insides were tight, which was expected since she never had anal before. Her ass cheeks ripples, her legs trembled, and her tits were bouncing everywhere.

"OUI! OUI! HARRY, OUI! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Yeah Apolline! Fuck yes!"

Soon, Harry drew close to orgasm. As he took his cock out of her, she seemed relieved. She panted heavily and took deep breaths. Turning around, she saw Harry sitting on a chair and waiting for her. She gave a sexy wink and walked to him, shaking her MILF ass as she did. When she was at the chair, she hovered her cunt over his cunt and slowly descended.

"Apolline, you look so fucking beautiful."

"Thank you 'Arry. My figure has alwayz been perfect."

The impact of his cock entering her was amazing. It fit all the way in her again and he moved his hands to her thigh, holding her up. Harry gazed at her massive boobs and lunged at them. Sucking her right tit and squeezing her left, he made her feel younger. Soon, she started to bounce on his raging hard on. Even having his way with her tits, they bounced and bounced, making Harry sex hungry for her.

She bent down and began kissing him crazily, even sticking her tongue deep in his wet mouth. His hands moved to her ass cheeks and he squeezed them, forcing them up a little. His head was buried in her tits, licking each nipple more then she expected. Her bouncing got faster and Harry met her movements with his thrusts, thus pleasing her.

Minutes later, Harry gave a sudden look and announced he was close. Not wanting to stop, Apolline continued until she felt it. His groans were loud and his cock erupted like a volcano. Harry's seed began filling her up. She gave a loud moan and rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the experience.

"Monsieur Potter, that waz... exhilirating!"

"I'll say. Never fucked an older woman like you before Apolline."

"Juzt wondering, but how would you feel about a mother daughter threesome?" Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was speechless. "And even though I am in my fortiez, I wazn't protected."

"So... you may be pregnant?"

"Oui! Now kiss me again!" she said as she kissed him like mad.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fleur and Apolline

The next morning, the Burrow was bus as ever. Apolline acted differently around Harry, such as nudging him and touching his ass. Mr. Delacour was oblivious to it, so she continued it. The Wedding wouldn't commence until five o'clock, so everyone rested on occasion. Fleur addressed him when he woke up at 10 AM.

"'Arry, my mama told me everything."

"About us fucking last night?"

"Oui. And zhe mentioned her interezt in a threezome with you and me."

"Does that disgust you in any way?"

"Nope. Mr. and Mrs. Weazley have gone out and the otherz are outzide preparing, zo we can do it now."

"What about your father?"

"He iz with them too. Zo, go wait in Molly'z room. We'll be there zhortly."

"Okay,"

Nearly ten minutes later, Harry was in Molly's room. It wasn't any different from a normal husband and wife bedroom, with the exception of Charmed Muggle objects. He looked up and the door creaked open. Fleur and her mother came in, looking like spies. Even with a big pregnant belly, Fleur still looked very attractive. Her mother shined just like the previous night.

"Okay 'Arry, you ready?" asked Apolline.

"Yes I am ma'am."

"Good. Let'z ztart!" said Fleur.

Harry sat on the bed and watched as the two Delacour's stripped down. Harry had always wanted a threesome with a mom and her daughter, but it never happened. Now that is was, he thought he was in a dream. When they were fully nude, Fleur hopped onto the bed and kneeled behind him, massaging his back and kissing his neck.

Apolline bent down near his crotch and started removing his pants. His boxers came off shortly after and it didn't take long for the horny mother to start sucking off the Chosen One. Harry moaned loudly, but it was cut short by Fleur's mouth kissing his. Fleur could hear the sound of her mother blowing him, that it made her crazier, thus French kissing him.

Minutes passed and Apolline could feel him getting close. Taking it out, she climbed onto the bed and had her daughter lay down on her back. Her belly was big, a sign that she was close to giving birth to Harry's child. Tonks was the same way, but a month ahead. Apolline spread her daughters legs and prepared herself to lick the pussy of her bride-to-be daughter. Harry kneeled behind her and aimed at her pussy, desperately wanting to fuck her.

She started licking Fleur's raging cunt as Harry penetrated her pussy. He gave a groan as he began fucking her like he did last night. Fleur was holding onto the sheets as her mother licked her sweet goodness. Her moans were loud and he could barely understand her French. Harry couldn't imagine what it was like for a mother to lick her own daughters cunt, but it must've been amazing. Fleur lifted her legs and planted them on her mothers back, easing her legs as she moaned.

"Mama! Mama! Oui! Oui! Oui!"

Minutes later, Harry was ramming his cock inside Apolline like he did the previous night. He soon had the urge to cum, so he took it out while Apolline stopped licking her daughter. Fleur got up and latched onto the railings at the back of the bed and told Harry that she wanted it in her ass. Apolline went off to the side and watched as Harry positioned himself behind her daughter.

Quickly, he inserted his cock into her ass, feeling a great tension like when he fucked her and Ginny. Her perfect round ass had not been affected by her pregnancy, which he liked. Apolline suddenly got behind Harry and felt his back, taking off his shirt in the process. In no time, he started fucking Fleur's anal hole like never before.

"Damn it Fleur! So tight since me and Ginny fucked you."

"It happez." she said. "Keep fucking me 'Arry!"

Even with that, Fleur began getting louder and louder, making Apolline begin kissing Harry's back and feeling more of his body. His eyes closed as he continued pounding Fleur's ass. His head was being turned by Apolline, who kissed him and tongue kissed him. In a while, Fleur got as loud as she could and her cursing in French actually got Harry turned on even more.

"FUCK!" yelled Fleur. "OUI! OUI! HARDER 'ARRY! HARDER! OUI! FUCK MY AZZ! FUCK IT 'ARRY!"

He got more fierce as her screams got louder. Before Harry could cum, Apolline got in between them and forced his cock out of her daughter, demanding that he fuck her now. Fleur seemed disappointed by this, but didn't wanna argue with her mother. Apolline laid on her back and spread her legs. Harry got in front of her and prepared himself. Fleur kneed her way over to Harry and, like her mother, felt his body.

Entering her felt so good once again, her warm MILF cunt was like heaven. Her legs wrapped around him, pushing him in all the way. He had a feeling she wanted his seed in her again, but didn't ask. He pounded her like before and didn't have an urge to stop. Fleur moved his face towards hers and made out with him, sticking her tongue inside him like it was her first.

As she did this, Fleur fingered herself, knowing that her mother wanted Harry to come inside her. Minutes passed and Harry was getting close. The passionate kissing between the Chosen One and the Veela was intensifying, but he never slowed down when he was fucking her mother. Harry got faster with his fucking and kissing. Soon, he could feel it.

"Apolline! I'm gonna-"

"OUI! COME INZIDE ME 'ARRY! COME!"

"Oui, come inzide my mama 'Arry!" screamed Fleur.

The orgasm he had achieved was deepening, intense, and one of his best. It may have been a quickie, but it was still incredible. His seed shot inside her womb, filling her up and giving her a great sense of pleasure. Fleur had achieved her own orgasm and her juices spille dall over the Weasley's bed. She collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Harry and Apolline did the same and the two girls held Harry in their arms.

"Wow 'Arry, that waz incredible!" said Fleur.

"I know! You know how to fuck women well, Monsieur Potter."

"Thanks. Shall we get ready for the wedding?"

"I guess," said Apolline as she got up. Fleur stayed put.

"I wizh I was marrying you inztead 'Arry. You're zuch a good lover."

"You love Bill and I promise you'll be happy Fleur."

"I know. It'z juzt zex between uz anyway."

"True."

The wedding soon came and the ceremoney was beautiful. Fleur gave a kiss to Bill after the 'I do' and everything seemed right with the world. To avoid suspicion, Harry took a Polyjuice Potion and had assumed the identity of a Muggle boy and named himself Barny Weasley. Through the reception, he spoke to Luna Lovegood, who had a growing belly. Harry knew it was his child, but he was surprised that her father, Xenophilius wasn't concerned about the father. He was happy to have another Lovegood child to add to the family.

Viktor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria and previous contestant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was there. He spoke with Harry (Barny) and commented about the pendent that Xeno was wearing. At the time, they didn't know, but later they would find out. Viktor was still attracted to Hermione and asked if she was taken. Harry quickly defended her and said she was with someone. As a mere coincidence, Ron went over to her and asked for a dance,which she accepted.

Later, Harry (Barny) spoke with Dumbledore's friend and Obituary writer Elphias Doge and Muriel, Ron's wretched Aunt. They discussed about Dumbledore, Rita Skeeters new book about the life of Dumbledore, and about his family. Harry was surprised to know that he had had a sister that dies mysteriously. His mother Kendra Dumbledore had been a wicked woman and was mean to Ariana, his sister. They also discussed about Aberforth, Albus' brother who was really the second fiddle. Everyone loved Albus, but never paid attention to Aberforth.

In the middle of all this, Harry looked to the sky and saw a shining light hurling down towards them. When it got closer, he could tell it was a Patronus. It landed in the middle of the dancing room and everyone stared. Kingsley's voice erupted from it.

"Ministry of magic has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. They are coming."

*Again, sorry for the short sex scene. Wanted to do story on this chapter. Next chapter has Harry banging a certain reporter from the Daily Prophet. Give you a hint: First introduced in Goblet of Fire when the Tournament was happening.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rita

Chaos ensued after the Patronus disappeared. Death Eaters began attacking the wedding and many Apparated out of there while many other, mostly the Order, stayed and fought. Harry saw Ginny fighting by herself and he stormed over to help her, but Lupin held him back and told them to run. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and they suddenly Apparated.

In no time, they were in Tottenham Court Road a busy place. No one seemed to notice that they appeared out of nowhere. They began walking, still in their nice clothes. Taking cover in an alletway, they change into their normal street clothes and were surprised that Hermione brought everything important with her in a bag that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.

Once they were all dressed, they stopped into a Cafe', wanting a drink before heading on. Needing a bathroom break, Harry headed into the Shared Bathroom. Inside, he saw a woman with curly blonde hair and a reporters uniform on. In his mind, Harry thought '_Awww, shit!_' She turned around and Rita Skeeter was the woman.

"Harry!" she shouted happily. "Haven't seen you since that interview in your 5th year. How have you been?"

"Fine. Just escaped a Death Eater attack."

"Exciting!"

"Let me guess, you want an interview?"

"Not this time Harry, my dear." Harry saw her give a seducing wink and he knew what was about to happen. "Instead, there is something else I need from you."

As she walked over, his dick began erecting, meaning he wanted Rita very badly. She took his arm and they walked into a stall with a clean toilet, which was odd. Rita began undressing herself, revealing a tan bra and brown panties along with size B tits. She kneeled down in front of him and undid his pants, making Harry nervous.

"Really Skeeter? In a bathroom stall?"

"It's better than nothing Harry. Now, enjoy and savor the moment."

Harry shut his mouth at that point. His bulge was intriguing to her. Desperately wanting to free Little Harry, she dropped his boxers and his cock erupted, slapping her in the face for a second. She smiled as she moved it against her face. Rita took her hand and grabbed it, giving his head a little lick and giggling when he began to pre-cum. Using her mouth, she sucked up the pre-cum and smacked her lips.

"Delicious. Now, how about the real thing?"

In one blinding move, she stuck it in her mouth. Rita sucked on it immediately and this made Harry groan loudly. He never thought Rita Skeeter would be this good. His hand felt her curly hair and he rubbed head. Her moans were sexy and got him hornier. Rita's tongue swished around and licked his cock as she sucked. Bobbing him was pleasurable to them both, getting Harry to take deep breaths.

"Rita... don't stop. Don't stop!"

And she did not stop for a couple minutes. Harry pushed her head further on his cock and she deep throat him. She didn't object and continued bobbing. He could feel the slutty reporter sucking up his juices and his hands caressed her body. Her figure was beautiful, it was like nothing he would ever think about her. Soon, Rita could feel him getting close, so she took it out and gave his shaft a final lick.

"My, that was pleasant." said Rita.

Seductively, she removed her panties and showed him her shaven cunt. Rita rubbed herself to turn him on more and it worked. He gulped as she walked past him in the very small bathroom stall. She bent over the toilet, letting him see her ass. Rita told him that she wanted to be licked and Harry was just the man to do it.

Harry, being a generous guy, accepted her offer and kneeled down. Feeling her round ass, he spanked her a few times before diving his tongue into her pussy. His tongue moved up and down and left to right, adding to her pleasure. Rita held onto the sides of the stall and bit her lip. Harry held onto her thighs to get a good grip and it worked. Her long, hot, and perfect legs shook a little, but she kept at it. Harry loved hearing this woman moan and decided to do more. His tongue penetrated her cunt and he licked her insides.

"Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes! Oh, God yes! Don't stop Harry! PLEASE!"

Harry did not stop. Not once. His licks made her scream like a little girl and he was surprised Ron or Hermione didn't come in to check on him. Wanting a better position, Rita steadied herself and sat on the toilet seat (seat all the way down), and allowed him to continue. Her legs parked on his shoulders and she quickly took off her bra.

Her boobs looked nice and perfect to Harry. He now had a better appreciation for this reporter. Nearly two minutes passed before she announced that she was close. Stopping, Harry stood up and asked what she wanted next. Lifting her legs, she revealed her asshole and asked for him to anal her. Harry, being the man-whore he was, obliged.

Positioning his cock near her anal hole, he slowly penetrated her. She clutched onto the edges of the stalls walls and shut her eyes tightly. She moan and groaned as it went deeper. Harry, being used to giving anals, could easily feel his way though her and it felt so good. Reaching the back, he gave a loud moan and started his thrusting. Rita's glasses dropped off her face as his hard thrust shook her greatly. She turned her head and gave him a quick, seductive look.

"YES HARRY! YES! OH GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD! YES! YES!"

"Shit Rita! You feel so fucking good!"

He thrusts smacked against her, his balls slapped against her round ass, and her tits went everywhere. He bent down a little and continued. Harry kissed her neck and felt all over her body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Rita stood up as he continued, turned her head, and began kissing him. Her tongue entered his mouth and he loved it. Fucking Rita Skeeter was amazing and he was pretty sure he'd remember it in the future.

Soon, he took it out and let Rita recover from the intense anal she had just received. She turned around and lifted her right leg. Harry took it and turned her to the stall wall. Pushing her against it, her other leg went up and he grabbed them, thus holding her ass. Immediately, his cock entered her pussy, giving her a jolt of pleasure.

Rita was surprisingly light, easy to lift and handle. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted her bright red lips upon his. His one hand kept her up and his other slammed against the wall. He thrusted like a maniac and got Rita moaning loudly. Her sharp nails dug into his back and he released from the kiss and went after her neck like a vampire.

"Yes Harry! Love me! Love me like no one else could! Yeah!"

"You like this Skeeter?" he asked angrily.

"Yes Potter! I love this! LOVE IT!"

Harry got harder and faster, easily pleasing her. His pounding banged her against the wall, shaking the bathroom stall. If anyone walked in, they would easily notice something. At that point, Harry began wondering why all these women wanted him. Soon, Harry would realize why he was sought after by countless women.

He gave a few more thrusts before giving her the best orgasm he could muster. Her loud moans could be heard all the way to Antarctica. Harry eased his grip and let her drop to her feet. She sat on the toilet seat and panted, tired from the fucking she just received. Afterward, she told him that she was unprotected, so there was a possibility of her getting pregnant. Harry, having been used to it, just lied and said "Great!"

When they were both dressed, Rita gave the Chosen One and long kiss (plus a tongue kiss), winked at him, and Apparated. Harry rejoined his friends who asked him what took him so long. Saying it was the runs, they accepted his answer and drank some coffee. That peace would be short lived. Two maintenance men came in and Harry eyed them suspiciously. They both drew wands out of their pockets and Harry reacted quickly.

"GET DOWN!"

Ron and Hermione ducked quickly as the men went behind the counter to achieve cover. Spells flew by and Harry managed to knock one of the unconscious. After a few more seconds, Hermione rose up with the Death Eater in her view and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The Death Eater bounced back and was frozen. The girl working there stepped out and looked around, shocked.

"Get out." said Hermione. "LEAVE!" she left.

After seeing that the Death Eaters were Dolohov and Rowle, Hermione wiped their memories with the _Obliviate_ spell. They soon left, escaping the ruined Cafe'.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hermione 2

Walking along, they were contemplating about where they could hide out, but nothing came to mind. Finally, Harry suggested Grimmauld Place, Sirius' old home. Hermione and Ron were skeptical about going there, but they finally got to agree with him. Upon entering the ghostly home of his Godfather, an image of Dumbledore charged at them and quickly vanished.

"A jinx." said Hermione. "In case Snape decided to come snooping."

"Genius. Probably set up by Mad-Eye." said Ron.

"Come on. Let's explore" said Harry.

After half an hour, they realized that they were alone. More alone then Sirius was all the time in his house before his death. They decided to use sleeping bags and take a rest, leaving the next day to do something about their mission. As Harry slept, he couldn't help but think about Voldemort and what he was doing.

The next morning, Harry woke up and his friends were still sleeping. Wanting to explore more, he found a room with a plaque on it. It read: _Do not Enter without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black. _Along with that, she found a letter from his mother to Sirius and it nearly made him tear up. Hermione found him later after worrying beyond belief. Seeing him there, she kissed him on the lips out of being worried.

"Don't walk off like that!" she said. "Ron! I've found him!"

"Tell him he's a foul git!" screamed Ron.

They had finally found out who R.A.B. Was. Harry showed her the room and the letter. Wanting more answers, they found the house elf Kreacher. The three ambushed him and wanted info on the locket. Kreacher told them about how Voldemort wanted a house elf for a task. He and Kreacher had gone to the seaside cave and made the house elf drink the poison so to put the locket in and safe guard it.

When the task was done, Voldemort left Kreacher, who was then attacked by the Inferi. Dissaparating away, he returned home and informed Regulus about completing the task. Later, Regulus and Kreacher went back to the cave and retrieved the locket, replacing it with a fake. Ina final moment, the Inferi took Regulus and dragged him to the bottom of the lake.

Hermione's eyes watered, as if to cry. She bent down to hug Kreacher, who back away with calling her Mudblood. Harry defended her more then was thought possible. Afterward, Kreacher told them that he tried to destroy the locket, but failed. Later, when Sirius died, Mundungus had come and taken the locket. As an order, Harry had Kreacher track down Mundungus and to bring him here. With that, the mean, old house elf Dissaparated.

Nighttime approached and they each found their own rooms to sleep in. Hermione however, had different plans. When midnight came, Ron was snoring away in Buckbeak's old room. Hermione sneaked away in only a tank top and panties and went to Harry's room, which was Sirius'. Entering, Harry was still awake, still thinking about Kreachers Tale.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Hermione. What's up?"

"Just felt like a little fucking. You game?"

"I'm always game. Let's try not to wake Ron."

"It's fine. He's sleeping heavier then I ever seen him."

She climbed into the bed and Harry took her in his arms, kissing her beautiful face without mercy. As they kissed, they talked and Harry found this weird, but he rolled with it.

"You know Harry," she said in between kisses. "Sex is what you need to take your mind off this whole war. Especially when its sex with me."

"Ain't that the best kind of sex Hermione?"

"You're so sweet." she laughed. "Now fuck my brains out like when you fucked me in the shower!"

She got on top of him and continued kissing him. His chest was so heft and strong, the type of chest Hermione loved in a man. Harry's hands streaked through her hair and moved down her body. When he reached her panties, he cupped her ass cheeks and squeezed. He slipped a thumb into the and slowly took them off. Hermione sat up and allowed him to do so. When they were half way off, she laid on her back so that Harry could finish it.

Once her cute pink drawers were off, she took off her tank top. With no bra on, she was fully prepared. She got back on top of him and began tongue kissing him, her naked body weighing down on his half naked body. His hands quickly went to her smooth, round, and perfect ass and he spanked her a few times. Hermione quickly noticed.

"Am I a bad girl Harry?"

"So bad Hermione. The baddest girl I know."

"Correct," she smiled.

As he felt her cheeks, he gently pushed a finger against her cunt, getting Hermione excited. Hermione sat up and held his hands, directing them to her boobs. He felt the soft breasts of his lover and squeezed. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the moment. When he pinched her nipples, she gave out a little cry. At that point, she got off him and went down to his pants, eager to have his growing erection.

With only boxers on, it didn't take Hermione long to get them off of Harry. His cock bounced out, looking harder then normal. She took it in her hand and started stroking him, going slow at first. Harry laid back and closed his eyes, loving every second of her handjob. As she stroked him, she loved how smooth his cock was and how big he was. It was this kind of love that made her fall head over heels for him.

Pretty soon, she stopped and hovered her mouth over it and slowly descended. The instant feeling of having his cock in her mouth was immense. He loved Hermione's blowjobs and would always love them. Her sucking was incredible like always. Hermione's tongue movements against his cock was getting better in a way that made him moan loudly. Feeling his manhood being blown by the girl of his dreams was a reminder that he promised himself to her after the war was over. It was something he felt was right.

Soon, she started bobbing up and down, giving muffled moans as she went along. Her hair got messy as she went faster. Hermione's tongue licked his head as she bobbed and it was better then he had thought before. In a state of lust, Harry pushed her head down and Hermione loved doing deep throat. It was a pleasure that she enjoyed a lot. In a little time, she could feel him getting close, so she took it out and took breaths.

"Wow! Haven't blown you like that before!"

"Indeed! That was amazing! Now, get over here so I can pleasure you."

"Pleasure your fucking slut? Fine by me!"

Hermione climbed back onto him and hovered her cunt over his cock. Slowly, she moved down and it felt good for Harry to be fucking Hermione again. Her insides were warm and cozy, just how he liked it. Moving his cock around inside her, Hermione gave a sexy moan and bent down. His hands reached behind her and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing the perfection that was her ass. Her lips touched his and they made out like never before.

Even with her bouncing up and down, Harry was able to keep up with her movements. Hermione loved the feeling of him pumping into her, even if they had gotten used to fucking each other. Harry released from their kiss and attacked her neck, kissing and biting. Hermione laughed wildly as he bit her neck, saying that she loved it when he was forceful.

After a few minutes, Harry yelled that he was close. Getting off him, she laid on her back and spread her legs. Harry laid down near her, holding her legs in place. He inhaled her sweet scent, the scent that had made him fall in love with her. His tongue was eager to lick her goodness and he was too eager to satisfy his hunger for her.

As he started licking her cunt, Hermione shrieked. She grabbed her own breasts and squeezed then, occasionally licking her own nipple and pinching herself. Getting turned on by this, harry quickened his licks, making her shriek more. Her hands released from her breasts and she grabbed the sheets, clutching them as he pleasured her more. Hermione's legs wrapped around his neck, pushing his head further. It got better when his tongue inserted itself into her, making her scream.

"Yes Harry! Yes! Yes! Don't stop baby! Don't stop! Lick me there! Right there! OH HARRY!"

Minutes passed before Hermione achieved orgasm. Her juices spille dout of her and she felt relieved. Harry drank up her sweet nectar and commented that it tasted really good. He sat up and flipped her on her stomach. Knowing what he wanted, Hermione went on all fours and showed him her ass. Her perfect round ass. He felt the it and spanked her hard, leaving a red hand mark and getting a tear down her cheek.

"Have I been a bad girl Harry?"

"Indeed. Only whores like yourself want it in their ass'."

"Yes! I'm such a whore! I will forever be your whore Harry Potter!"

"I know you will."

He aimed his cock head at her anal hole and quickly entered her. The impact got Hermione screaming loudly, but not loud enough to wake the whole house. It didn't take long for him to get it all the way inside her. With that, he took it back out and started thrusting in and out. Hermione placed her head in the pillow and screamed more. He continued spanking her, but not as hard. Harry held her sides as he fucked ass, loving the way it moved as he pounded her. Her muffled cursing was easily heard by him, who always knew what she was saying.

"FUCK HARRY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME BABY! SHIT! IT HURTS HARRY, BUT FUCK ME ANYWAY! FUCK! FUCK YOUR SLUT! FUCK YOUR WHORE! FUCK ME HARRY!"

"Yeah, that's what you get you slut!" shouted Harry. "Ready for the finisher whore?"

"YES! YES! COME INSIDE ME BABY! COME INSIDE MY ASS!"

Harry groaned as he exploded inside her. Cum erupted from his manhood and began filling up her anal hole. It burned for a while, but Hermione took it like a woman. A very slutty woman. When the final squirt was finished, Harry collapsed onto the bed, very exhausted. Hermione did the same. They stared at each other and kissed.

"Hermione, sex with you is always amazing. It's the best sex I ever had."

"Same here Harry." she felt his arm. "Were you being honest when you said we'd be together after the war?"

"I promised you this and I will keep it. I may have other girls pregnant, but you are the one I wanna be with." She smiled like she was in love.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione Jean Granger."

"Soon, it'll be Hermione Jean Potter."

"Indeed it will." he said as they went to sleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14 - Mrs Chang

The next morning, Hermione woke up with Harry holding her. Wanting to avoid suspicion, she got dressed, kissed him one last time, and headed downstairs, wager to make breakfast. Kreacher had not returned for a few days and Harry wasn't worried at all. However, two Death Eaters watched the house like spies and Harry wondered if they knew they were there. When this seemed out of control, the front door opened and the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

Sitting down with them, Lupin explained about the Order and how much of a mess it was. Many guests from the wedding escaped, which was fortunate. Some people were captured and questioned about Harry's whereabouts, but they didn't even know he was at the wedding. The Death Eaters had the Ministry on their side now and were able to penetrate all those defensive charms. He even told them that one used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks' family. This worried Harry because Andromeda was bearing his child.

Lupin explained that Andromeda was pregnant by Ted and that the baby was fine. Harry looked relieved, but Lupin had another thought on his mind. He tried to find the words to express himself, but eventually he said it. Looking Harry dead in the face, he gave an upset and angry look. Harry knew what it was about.

"Harry, don't think I don't know."

"Huh?" he lied.

"I know about you and Tonks."

"What about them?" asked Ron, who looked oblivious.

"Back in December, Tonks was at The Burrow helping Molly and she was doing more then helping her clean."

"Huh?" said Ron. Lupin looked annoyed.

"Harry was sleeping around with Tonks!"

"You what?!" shouted Ron.

"How?" asked Harry.

"When she came back to me after the Christmas Break, she said she was pregnant. I knew from day one that it wasn't mine and you were the only other choice."

"So, it's my fault you two broke up?" said Harry.

"Yes. Yes it is. I was happy with her and you stabbed me in the back!"

"So what? Upset that I'm a better lover to her then you are?"

Lupin got up and punched Harry square in the face, knocking him back aways. Hermione and Ron helped him up at Hermione stared at Lupin, nearly crying.

"Remus! Why would you do that?!"

"Harry stole my love from me and he had to pay. Now she is gonna give birth in a month or so. She is staying with her parents where she'll be safe."

"Why would you care about her? If you really loved her, you would've stayed close to her, comfort her and be a better lover to her!"

"Harry, I care deeply for Tonks. That is why when this war is over, I'm gonna take care of the baby with her."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" screamed Harry.

"Her child is Harry's!" shouted Hermione. "If any man deserves to care for the child it should be Harry since he IS the father!"

"Once the Ministry is back to its old self, we'll hold a hearing and make me an honorable father to it."

"Get out." said Harry. "GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Fine. Have it your way Harry. When the baby is born, don't get too attached. Tonks will be mine again and you won't ever see your child."

The door slammed and Harry stood there pissed off. It went away as his friends comforted him. Days passed and Kreacher came back with Mundungus, who informed them that an old Ministry hag had taken the locket. That 'hag' turned out to be Umbridge, their old DATDA teacher. Through thinking, they decided to use Polyjuice Potion in order to infiltrate the Ministry and retrieve the locket. The question was, who would they impersonate?

The day came and through patience, they had gotten hair samples from Mafalda Hopkirk (Hermione), an employee of the Improper Use of Magic office, Reginald Cattermole (Ron), a member of Magical Maintenance, and a respected man named Albert Runcorn. Once the Polyjuice was taken, they entered the Ministry of Magic with only an hour to find the locket.

Ten minutes later, Runcorn (Harry) was cruising the halls when he passed a door with the name: _Mrs. Chang _on it. Wondering if that was Cho's mother, he knocked on the door and she allowed him to enter. She looked exactly like Cho, but older and very attractive. Had the same long black hair and cute expression. She was examining her papers when she looked up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Runcorn! Decided to come to me finally, have you?" Harry looked at her, confused. "So, you wanna further our relationship, do you?"

"Umm... I woke up eery this morning, but what relationship do we have again?"

"Runcorn, you bad boy! You have been giving me stares since I came here about 10 years ago. You find me attractive and I find you attractive. We've had a non-physical relationship, but that is about to change. I told you yesterday that if you wanted to have me, you'd have to stop by my office and you did!"

"So, you find me sexually attractive?"

"Very. Now, get over here so I can show you what I am made of."

Mrs. Chang took his tie and pulled him over to her, locking him into her deep wet kiss. Harry was shocked that a woman of her age was capable of this. He didn't know about her and Runcorn, but he went along with it, wanting sex however he could get it. Her kissing was fierce, something he wasn't used to. Mrs. Chang's lips felt like Cho's, sweet, soft, and magical.

Pulling away, she kneeled in front of him and undid his pants. She forced them down along with his boxers, revealing his older erected cock. Harry could see a twinkle in her eyes like she had just found a holy relic. Taking it in her hand, she stuffed it into her mouth, loving every minute. Harry moaned loudly as her head went back and forth, sucking on his member.

His hands ran through her long black hair. Her hair, again, felt like Cho's, but it smelled like peaches. Harry moaned louder the more intense she got with her sucking. Even her tongue wrapped around his cock and lick his head. It felt amazing, just like Cho was. Pulling it in and out, Harry had the feelings she had given many blowjobs in her day, maybe some during work.

Minutes later, she took it out, licking her lips and touching herself. She walked to her desk and started taking off her clothes. It wasn't long before she was completely nude. Turning around, he was surprised to see that her body was exactly like Cho's, just older. Her breasts were a size C, her legs nice and long, her sides curved, and her ass looked perfect.

"Come on Al, you know you want me."

Harry dashed over and held her in his arms, kissing her beautiful face with everything he had. His hands cruised her body, touching her boobs, ass, and pussy. Harry lifted her onto the desk, Mrs. Chang pushed everything off so that it made a loud sound. Harry flicked his wand and made the door lock. Once she was on the table, she spread her legs and he saw her MILF cunt, looking ripe for a good fucking.

Quickly, he penetrated her with all his might. She moaned loudly, saying that her dream had come true. Harry felt bad that it wasn't really Runcorn who was fucking her, but Harry disguised as him. In any way, it felt like he was fucking Cho more then her mother. Harry held her close as he went deeper and kissed her with a lot of force. Mrs. Chang wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him in.

"Yes Albert! Yes! YES! Fuck me Albert! Fuck me! Oh, fuck!"

His head bent and went after he boobs, which were still nice and big for her age. He suckled on her nipples, pinched them, and ultimately squeezed them hard. She moaned louder as his thrusts got faster and harder. Harry could feel himself getting close, so he took himself out. Mrs. Change was upset by this, but knew there was more to come. He had her bend over the desk, which she did without question. He positioned himself at her asshole, teasing it.

"Albert, you wanna anal me? That's new of you, but I'll allow it. Anal me baby!"

Without any hesitation, he thrusted deeply into her ass, getting a screamer as a result. Just like her daughter, Mrs. Chang screamed loudly from the penetration. Her anal hole wasn't as tight as he'd thought. She must've been fucked there multiple times in the past. He held her sides as he made thrusts into her. Harry watched as he body moved, mostly her ass when it rippled. Her tits jiggled and even her screams were lessening.

"YES ALBERT! YES! OH FUCKING GOD YES! FUCK ME HARD BABY! ANAL MY HOLE AL! YES! YES! YES!"

Harry did not disappoint. He continued pounding her ass as if he were fucking Cho again. Feeling her ass, he could see where Cho got her figure from. What a glorious figure her mom did have. He spanked her a few times and got Mrs. Chang hotter for him. She told him to take it out and to finish her off. Doing so, he squeezed her ass cheeks and spanked her a few few more times before going full force into her dripping wet cunt.

"Yes Albert, fuck my wet cunt! Show me your power!"

"Is that what the slutty Chang wants?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Oh, yes fuck me!"

Thrusting in and out of her pussy felt good. She made a quick turn with her body so that she was lying on the desk, legs high in the air and her cunt could easily be seen by him. Fucking her pussy was like running a marathon, it took a lot out of him. Her legs wrapped around and kept him in. He bent down toward her and kissed her. Saliva was exchanged and Harry grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

"Albert! Yes! I like this! Fuck me this way! Fuck me!"

Even with her being held, he managed to thrust in her without a problem. Her arms wrapped around him as she continued tongue kissing him, getting hornier by the minute. Their bodies began to sweat, but it didn't last. Harry groaned as he unloaded his seed inside Mrs. Chang. She moaned loudly as she felt his cum fill her up.

He let her down onto the desk and gave her a few last kisses. She laid there, laughing and feeling relieved. Harry took his cock out of her and got dressed. As he did, she sat there, cum oozing out of her pussy. Once all dressed, he looked to the recovering Mrs. Chang.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Indeed. Let's hope I didn't get pregnant from it."

"Why not?"

"My daughter is almost due with her child and she's still in Hogwarts! Rumor is a boy from our home town did it, but there isn't any evidence. For all I know, Harry Potter could be the father!" Harry blushed when he heard that. "Even if I am, I know you'll be an excellent father. Needless to say, I don't think my husband of your wife will be too happy about it."

"Treu. Hey, I have... matters to attend to so I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I'll be waiting baby. Anytime you need to be... relieved, stop by and I'll fuck your brains out!"

"Will do. Will do."

*Heads up, there is gonna be more fucking with Cho. Two more actually at different periods. Hope you keep an open mind!


	15. Chapter 15 - Hermione 3

After his 'visit' with Mrs. Chang, Harry passed by floors and found Dolores Umbridge's office and there was an eye on her front door. He recognized it as Mad-Eye's magical eye. _How did she get this?!_, Harry thought. Using a well thought out distraction plan, he entered her office to see the usual kitten decorated room. Scouring the drawers, he had no luck in finding the Locket. However, he found folders dealing with many witches and wizards.

Arthur Weasley was wanted for a hearing while Mad-Eye and Dumbledore were classified as deceased. Hermione was there too and was also wanted, but was a high priority because she was Muggle born. Harry knew Umbridge and her view on Muggles and Muggle born witches/wizards, so he knew it wasn't good. Hearing the commotion outside, he took the eye and exited the room.

Before long, Harry decided to go down to the Hearing room. Along the way, he bumped into Arthur and told him that the were watching everyone. Soon, he encountered Ron (Cattermole), who was drenched with water from repairing Yaxley's office. The news was that Mary Cattermole, his 'wife' was being questioned about her status as a witch. They ventured deep into the Ministry and grew nervous.

Entering the familiar Hearing room, they saw Mary in the same seat he sat in when he was accused of performing the Patronus Charm in front of Dudley in his fifth year. Umbridge was in charge of it all and he saw Hermione (Mafalda) next to her, looking nervous. Ron went next to Mary and looked very scared. High above the room were multitudes of Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. Dolores had created a Patronus barrier. Her Patronus was a cat. Very fitting.

Harry went to the side and put on his Invisibility Cloak and sneaked up behind Hermione. Using the Muffliato charm, he made her aware of his presence. Yaxley and Umbridge didn't notice, since they were busy on Mary. Hermione commented on her necklace, which was actually the Locket. Dolores lied in saying it was a family heirloom passed down to her. Feeling rage inside him, Harry pointed his wand at her.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione quickly took the Locket while the silver cat vanished, releasing the Dementors. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Mary all ran to the elevator while fighting Yaxley and a few others. When they were in the elevator, Dementors surrounded them, draining them of their happy thoughts. In a quick move, Hermione and Harry shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag and otter came out, but hers was weaker. The Dementors flew away as the stag fought them, thus making the elevator go up to the first floor.

As they reached the first floor, the Polyjuice Potion wore off. The began running into the crowd when a older wizard alerted everyone that it was Harr Potter: Undesirable Number One. As they ran, Yaxley was hot on their tale, casting spells at them. He waved his wand and the fire place exits began sealing. With split second timing, they reached an open one before it closed, but Yaxley had a hold of them and tagged along. In a split second, they were able to thwart him off and Apparate to a forest.

Harry rose up and saw Hermione tending to Ron, who had gotten Splinched. She advised him to get Dittany from her bag and he did. She explained that Yaxley had a hold of her and used a jinx to get him off. After that, she Apparated them to a secluded place to take cover: the woods where the Quidditch Cup was held years ago. Ron soon was okay, but wasn't well enough to travel, so Hermione set up protective charms while Harry set up the tent.

Night time finally came and Harry mentioned to Ron that they had gotten the Locket. Being in danger, they decided to take turns keeping watch, using the Sneakoscope handy if anything happened. Hermione kept the first watch. It was midnight when Harry woke up and saw her still keeping watch.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry. I was just resting my eyes."

"Liar," he laughed. "You go to bed. I'll keep watch."

"Okay, night Harry. Love you." she covered her mouth as she said it.

"I love you too Hermione." he replied shockingly.

"I never said it outside of sex! I guess I really do have feelings for you."

"You wanna test those feelings?" asked Harry.

"But Ron is..." but Harry cast the anti-sound spell and Hermione smiled at him. "Okay, let's go!"

Hermione jumped at him, causing them both to fall onto the leaf covered ground. Her kisses were forceful on him and he couldn't have been happier. Nowadays, it seemed like Harry was fucking Hermione every chance they were alone. First in the Weasley's shower, then Grimmauld Place, and now outside of their tent.

Harry's hands traveled her body, feeling her every inch. When he got to her ass, he didn't care that she was wearing tight jeans because it made her ass look big, which he liked. He spanked her gently a few times as her tongue explored his mouth. Slowly he took his hands and went up her shirt, feeling her smooth skin and quietly unclipping her bra. This didn't escape her notice.

"Harry, you bad boy! Eager to fuck me are you?"

"You know it." he chuckled.

She rose herself up and took off her shirt. Hermione's bra was close to falling off, so she took a strap and took it off, revealing her perfect breasts. Harry grabbed both of her jugs and squeezed them, pleasing her. She kept his hands there as she moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his fingers pinching her erect nipples. Her body eased up, ready to do much more to her lover and 'boyfriend'.

Harry let his hands down and took off his shirt, letting her see his muscular torso. Hermione laid on top of his and kissed his neck, slowly making her way down his body. Soon, she came to his crotch, where she would have lots of fun. She felt his erecting cock and Harry could feel it dying to get out. Wanting to relieve it, she unzipped his pants, undid the button, and took them off, underwear and all. It bounced up. Ready to fuck her.

Hermione giggled like a little girl and moved her head close, eager to have her way it his growing member. She took it in her hand and started stroking him slowly while licking his head. He moaned loudly, feeling her naked back and messed up hair. Her lips felt good kissing his cock, like many times before.

In no time at all, she stuck out her tongue and stuffed his dick in her mouth, sucking hard like a vacuum. Harry moaned louder, loving the feeling of her warm mouth overpowering his throbbing cock. For some reason, she took it back and and stood up. Harry gave her a sad look and even attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Don' worry Chosen One. Just stripping down so we can have more fun."

What she said was true. She unbuttoned her pants to reveal she wasn't wearing panties. _What a slut!_, he thought. Either way, he accepted any form of her naked body. Hermione walked over and placed her feet in a way that had Harry's torso between her legs. She crouched down onto all fours and moved back, placing her pussy in his face.

Harry knew what she wanted and he was more then happy to oblige. He grabbed her sides and pushed her ass down more. At that point, he started licking her, enjoying her flavor and sweetness. Hermione moaned quietly and continued to suck on his cock. As he licked, he gazed over at a corner of the tent and saw Ron still sleeping soundly, his injury healing quickly. Even though Ron was his best friend, he didn't feel sorry that he had been fucking Ron's crush since last year.

Minutes passed before they announced that they were both close. Hermione moved up to his cock, turned around, and hovered her wet cunt over his member. She smirked at him and slowly dropped on top of him. The penetration felt great and she couldn't help herself. Her arms pushed on his chest, keeping her up. As she moved her ass, the pleasure got better. Her moans got louder and louder. Harry loved fucking her and he believed she loved it too.

"Harry! Harry! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! You feel so good! So fucking good!"

Quickly, Harry sat up and hugged her, keeping her close. She touched his face gently and kissed him with passion. It was the most passionate kiss either of them ever had. His hands cruised her body once again and he mainly kept them on her ass cheeks, squeezing and helping her with her bounces. She began going faster and Harry tried keeping up with her. Before anything more could happen, she slowed down and stopped.

She got off and laid down on the cold ground, legs spread and legs up high. Harry went to her level, pulled her close and placed his dick at her asshole entrance. Slowly, he entered her and got her whining. She had had it many times from him before that he couldn't understand why she was whining. Hermione made it clear that no matter how many times he fucked her ass, she'd still be tight. Accepting that, he started thrusting inside of her.

Her legs widened from the immense pleasure. They wrapped around him to keep him in, not letting go for any reason. Harry bent down more and tongue kissed her, stroking her hair and feeling her soft, long leg. His thrusts were so powerful, her body was shaking, her tits jiggled like jelly and her screams could clearly echo.

"HARRY! YES HARRY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YES HARRY! OH FUCK YES! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

"I love you too Hermione! More than anything!"

Soon, Harry was pounding her so good, that he unknowingly unleashed a wave of seed inside her. It was intense, so intense that Hermione screamed from the pleasure. Squirt after squirt filled her up and she loved every second of it. When the last of it emptied into her, he took it out and laid beside her. Hermione took his arm and cuddled with him.

"No matter how many times we fuck, it always feels like the first time. A very passionate first time." she said.

"I couldn't agree more." he said as he kissed her again.

What they didn't know, was that Ron had saw the last part of his two friends fucking, starting from when she was on top. Ron felt raging anger and jealousy inside him and was eager to unleash it... at the perfect time.


	16. Chapter 16 - Penelope

A month passed and they were still unable to destroy the locket. As they traveled, they avoided populated areas as much as possible, even walking though fields, abandoned lots, and even dumps. Ron kept his distance from them a lot, knowing that every night they fucked and fucked. With every fuck, he grew angrier and angrier. This time, it was Ron's turn to wear the Locket. During a routine scouting mission, Harry came to them and suggested something that wasn't surprising to either of them.

"I wanna go see Tonks. I want to see my baby."

"Want us to come with you?" asked Ron.

"Actually, yes. I wanna share this with my best friends."

So, since Ron was all better from his Splinching, they Apparated to Ted Tonks' house. It still looked the same. Knocking on the door, Ted opened it and gave a grim look. Harry knew Ted wasn't happy about him being the father of Tonks' child, but there was nothing he could do about it. He let them in and escorted them to the living room where Tonks was breasts feeding her baby. She looked up and saw them.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Come here, come see Harry's baby." They walked over and hovered over the child.

"He's so adorable Tonks!" said Hermione. "He have a name?"

"Matthew. Matthew James Tonks. Named him after a an old friend of mine and his middle name is after you Harry." Harry went close and kissed her. Hermione felt a little jealousy, but then again, she fucks him every night.

Harry told Tonks about Remus arriving at Grimmauld Place and what happened. She had no words to express her anger at Lupin. Instead, Harry assured her that he wasn't gonna take away their baby. Tonks trusted him with those words. After an hour of talking, they had to leave to continued their quest. Harry gave her and Matthew a last kiss and left.

Nights later, Ron was still wearing the Locket when Hermione explained to Harry about the sword of Gryffindor and how it takes in that what makes it stronger, most notably the venom of the Basilisk he killed in his second year. That meant the Sword was able to destroy Horcruxes. Harry could've kissed her, but Ron interfered.

"Wouldn't be the only thing you would've done with her."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"I know. I hear it every night! The sound of you two fucking!"

"Ron, I... we-" started Hermione.

"SHUT IT HERMIONE!

"What are you so caught up about? You had your chance with her. Isn't my fault she came to me when you began dating Lavender last year!" said Harry.

"But I ended it with her! I wanted Hermione to be with me for a long time since our 4th year! First Krum and now you!"

"Well, you missed your chance." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We love each other and your shit outta luck." he kissed her and she kissed back. "And you know what else? I fucked your mum and sister! And Ginny is currently holding my baby in her stomach!" Ron blew up.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU TRAITOR!"

He separated them and pounced on Harry, making them fall to the floor. His fists connected with Harry multiple times. Hermione managed to get Ron up and keep him away. She helped Harry up, who had tears running down his cheek. Ron still had that angry look to him. Hermione herself looked at him and began to cry.

"You wouldn't be doing any of this if you hadn't been wearing that Locket for three days straight! Give it here." Ron took it off and threw it to the ground.

"If you're gonna behave like this, then leave! Go on! LEAVE!" shouted Harry.

"FINE! I WILL!"

With a fury, Ron left and Hermione could hear him Apparating away. Harry sat down and knocked a book off the table. Furious that Ron acted the way he did. Hermione sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him, easing him.

"It's okay Harry. It's not your fault."

"I know. It's that locket's fault!"

"True, but we have no way of destroying it."

The next day, they packed up and Apparated. As they finished up setting up camp and their spells, they heard a twig break. Hermione and Harry stood firm, expecting Death Eaters. However, it was a Death Eater. It was a familiar face.

"Penelope Clearwater?!" asked Harry. They exited the protected field and alerted her to their presence. She caught wind of it asap. "Penelope!"

"Hermione? Harry? What are you all doing here?"

"Long story, but the question is what are YOU doing here?"

"Exploring. Been traveling since the Ministry went haywire."

"Percy?"

"He is one of those loyal sons of bitches to You-Know-Who. I told him if he wants to be with me, he's gonna have to man up and leave."

"Did he?"

"Fuck no! So, what has been happening?"

"Been resting. Care to join us for some Butterbeer? We got some from a kind Goblin."

"Sure,"

For the next hour, the three laughed and talked about past years. Hermione fell asleep on the floor, exhausted from the day. Penelope looked at Harry with a peculiar look.

"So, I hear that you are impregnating girls left and right."

"How do you know?"

"Angelina Johnson. She's a dear friend and is currently pregnant with your baby."

"I should've expected that."

"It's actually lucky I ran into you."

"Why?"

She moved over and kissed him deeply. Releasing, Harry knew at once.

"Oh."

"I wanna see how good you really are!"

"Penelope, I... um..."

"I'm not with Percy anymore, so it's fine."

"If you say so."

Penelope sat on Harry's lap, her chest right in front of his face. She quickly took off her shirt and let him see her in her bra, an easy size C. Penelope was much bigger than he previously thought, but he didn't complain. Slowly, he took off his shirt and held her close, like hugging her. Their lips connected and they made out like mad people.

His hands explored her back, which was smooth and soft. As they kissed, Harry undid her bra and tossed it across the room, landing on a chair. Penelope's breasts pressed against his chest, easily getting him excited. Her lips were warm and soft, just like Hermione's. It was a good moment for him, making out with Percy's old girlfriend.

Minutes later, Harry lifted her up and carried her to his bed while making out with her. He plopped her on the bed and undid his pants, dropping them and his boxers to the ground. As she moved back to the pillows, he crawled after her. Once he was at her, he unbuttoned her pants and forced them off, panties and all.

He looked deeply at her wet pink cunt and dived in, eager to lick her goodness. She stopped him, telling him that she wanted to 69 him. Agreeing happily, He laid his head against the pillows while she climbed on top of him in reverse. Letting her ass drop, he inhaled her pussy's goodness and gave a moan as Penelope began sucking on his cock.

He felt her ass cheeks, happy to be fucking such a girl. Quickly, he flicked tongue up and down on her wet vagina, making her moan loudly. Penelope was so good at blowjobs, that she was able to put his entire shaft in her mouth, giving him double the pleasure. Wanting to do the same, he inserted his tongue into her, but it wasn't enough. Along with that, he managed two fingers inside her. This got her excited. She took his cock out and couldn't help but shout.

"Harry! Yes! Oh, God! Fuck me now! NOW!" she said as she got up.

Harry sat up and watched as Penelope positioned herself doggy, her ass facing his direction. He smiled and got to his knee's, scooting across the bed. Placing his hands on her sides, he aimed his dick at her entrance and slowly penetrated her, giving her all that he could muster. She moaned loudly, embracing each inch as it dwelled deeper into her.

Once all the way in, he began thrusting back and forth, giving her what she wanted. Harry groaned as he pleasured her, letting her moan as much as she wanted. Hermione was dead asleep and wouldn't be woken up by a mere moan. Penelope's long brown hair swayed rapidly as he pounded her with all his might. Her moans turned to shouts, then to screams. Screaming his name was like heaven for Harry, mainly because he loved it when girls moaned his name.

After a few minutes of fucking Penelope, Harry took it out knowing he was gonna come soon. As he took it out, she had him lay down. He did so and watched as she hovered over him.

"You ever fuck a girls asshole Harry?"

"Yes I have. One of my favorite parts."

"Good. Then you're gonna love fucking my ass!"

She moved down quickly and with exact precision, his cock entered her anal hole. Penelope gave a loud scream followed by a twist and turn of her body. She bent down and dived at his face, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. Harry was surprised by the friskiness that Penelope Clearwater had inside her. In any event, her ass felt amazing.

Her hands pushed against his chest, giving her leverage. She moved her ass in ways that would make Hermione jealous. Penelope was on a mission to give him the best anal he could ever give. Her hair began getting messy, mostly from the sweat. It wasn't long before she started bouncing on top of him, wanting all of him inside her.

"HARRY! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! GIVE YOUR ANAL SLUT A GOOD POUNDING! POUND ME LIKE MEAT HARRY! FUCK! SHIT! FEELS SO GOOD! YEAH! YES! YES!"

Minutes later, he told her he was close, so she got up and laid on the bed, spreading her long, sexy legs. Harry got into position and teased her wet pussy. She was getting restless. Penelope wanted him to end in her soon or she would hurt him. Not wanting that, he thrusted quickly into her, giving her a short grunt. Staring down at her, he noticed a certain beauty about her. It was sexy, even glamorous. Her boobs were a nice size and he wondered why Percy would say no to a body like this.

He began thrusting into her at a normal pace, making her moan. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him in deep. He bent down, pinned her arms to the bed, and kissed her neck. She giggled as he did this and moaned as he went faster. Releasing from his neck kisses, Harry kissed her cheek then her lips, inserting his tongue into her wet mouth.

"Harry... Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder baby! Harder!" she said in between kisses.

In minutes, Harry was getting close. His thrusting was getting more intense. Penelope was screaming about impregnating her with his seed, but before he could react, he exploded. As squirt after squirt filled her up, Penelope gave heavy breaths as the Chosen One gave her a special gift. When the last of it emptied into her, he got off and laid beside her. She took his arm and cuddled with him.

"That was fucking amazing Harry! I now know why girls love you."

"Thanks Penelope."

"Sure thing... Chosen One." she said as they kissed.

By morning, Penelope was gone and didn't even leave a note.


	17. Chapter 17 - Hermione and Cho

December rolled around before the duo knew it. The weather was cold and brisk. Snow covered the ground everywhere they looked and it seemed it was never ending. As Harry was solemn about what to do, he confided in Hermione. Mostly for the sex, which eased his mind and calmed him down. One afternoon, he came to her with a request.

"I want to go to Godric's Hallow."

"But Harry-"

"I know! It may seem dangerous, but it's where my parents cared for me, it's where they died, and it's where 'he' was defeated."

"You think there may be a Horcrux there?"

"Maybe. And maybe we'll find Bathilda Bagshot and the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Okay Harry. We can go."

They packed up their things and Apparated. In seconds, they were standing in the middle of a street with snow covered houses, roads, and a deserted graveyard. As they looked around, they saw no one. Everyone was inside, getting warm and snuggling beside their loved ones. They started walking when they heard a familiar voice.

"Harry? Hermione?" they turned. "It's me, Cho!"

Cho Chang was in Godric's Hallow. They walked over to her and they each gave her a hug. She gave Harry a bigger, better hug and this got Hermione a little mad. Clearing her throat, the Ravenclaw escorted them to where she was living. Inside, their was a fire, a furry rug, and a quiet nature. They sat down on the couch while Cho sat on her chair.

"I didn't know you lived here Cho." said harry.

"For now I do. It's mainly because when Harry's child was born, my parents sent me here to live with my Aunt."

"How is my... baby doing?"

"She is fine. I named her Samantha after my Aunt."

"Where is your Aunt anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Had to visit my mom. Just left a few minutes ago actually. Won't be back til morning. So why are you both here?"

"Harry wanted to visit his old home."

"I see. I take you know about me and Harry last year?"

"Yes. I was upset that he had gotten you pregnant, but I learned to live with it. Nowadays, I'm fucking him every which way." laughed Hermione.

"Oh. Then maybe a... request I had is out of the question?"

"What kind?" asked Harry.

"I wanted us to make love again. I've wanted you in my bed since our first time."

"It's not out of the question." said Hermione. "How about a threesome?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be? Harry is an excellent lover and I'm the only girl he's fucked that hasn't gotten pregnant!"

"Well, we could go to my room."

"Actually, how about the rug?" suggested Harry. "It looks soft and cozy."

"Okay. We'll do it there." said Cho.

All three walked to the rug by the warm fire and sat down. Cho eased over to Harry and began kissing him. She hadn't kissed him like this since their first time and it was magical for her. Hermione got behind Cho and started taking off her shirt. Once off, Cho had amazing breasts, her normal size B. Even with a nice black bra, Hermione was able to reach her hands around and squeeze them.

Cho moaned a little but kept on kissing Harry. His hands felt her long black hair and moved down her back. Behind her, he saw Hermione taking off all her clothes until nothing remained. Harry released from the kiss and turned Cho around, letting her see Hermione's beautiful nude body. Cho gave a girly giggle.

"You have a nice body Hermione."

"Thanks Cho. You do too." Cho giggled some more.

Harry undid Cho's bra and let it drop. He kissed her neck, moving down to her back. Hermione touched Cho's face and leaned close. Their lips touched and Cho was introduced to a whole new sexual world. Her arms wrapped around Hermione and their breasts pressed against each other, giving them both some pleasure. Harry stood up and removed his pants and boxers, exposing his erection. He went to their sides and aimed it at them. Both girls looked at his cock then to each other.

"Cho, wanna blow him?"

"Yes Hermione. I would very much like that."

"Chang's first!"

Cho opened her mouth and Harry moved his cock deep into her mouth, giving her the same pleasure as a year before. Harry moaned loudly, but it suddenly stopped. Hermione was blowing on it now and they kept going back and forth, both girls pleasing his dick. For Harry, it felt like heaven. Having two girls share his cock was amazing, better than he ever realized.

His hands touched their heads and he felt their soft, smooth hair as they both continued to suck him. Soon, they stopped and Hermione gave a grin to Harry and Cho. She instructed Cho to sit down, legs planted. Hermione did the same, but right in front of her. She inched closer, moving Cho's legs so that their cunts were able to touch each other. Cho licked her lips as her hands pushed against the ground, keeping her on balance.

"Ever scissor Cho?"

"I've never been with another woman. Just Harry."

"Well, just follow me."

Hermione moved her lower body in a way that had her pussy rub against Cho's. Cho moaned loudly as this happened and decided to do what Hermione was doing. As they rubbed each other, moans were getting louder and Harry was getting eager. Stroking himself, he watched as these two beautiful women made passionate love to each other.

"Yeah girls, that's hot." said Harry, panting as he pleasured himself. Hermione saw this and they stopped before reaching orgasm.

"Oh no you don't! You are not coming when you still haven't fucked us yet!"

Hermione had Cho go on all fours while she laid herself in front of the beautiful Chang, spreading her legs. Harry got behind her and eased his way to her wet cunt. Hermione nodded to him and then to her. Harry thrusted inside Cho, giving her what she wanted. Cho nervously began licking her friends pussy and this got Hermione loud.

"Cho! Yes! YES! Lick me there! Yes OH FUCKING YES!"

Being pounded by the Chosen one and licking his best friend was a great deal for Cho. Her body rippled and her boobs moved in all directions as he got faster and better. Hermione held Cho's head in place so that the pleasure wouldn't stop/ She was in heaven and so was Harry. His hands felt her long back before holding onto her sides, giving her all he could.

"Yeah Cho. You like that baby? Like being fucked hard?"

"Yes Harry! I love getting cock and licking cunt! I love it!"

Nearly twenty minutes later, they had done many positions: Hermione on top while Harry licked Cho, vice versa, Hermione being anal fucked while licking Cho, and more. They all were sweaty and Hermione decided to let the two have their final fucking. Cho laid on her back, lifting her legs up and revealing her tight asshole, which he had fucked a year ago. Harry felt excited and thrilled and got close.

Quickly he thrusted inside her ass, giving her a loud scream. There was no pillow or sheet she could use to muffle the screams, so she was very loud. Her legs wrapped around Harry, pushing him in all the way. Cho bit her lips, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the painful pleasure. Harry pinned her arms to the floor, not wanting her to do anything hasty. Cho continued screaming and Hermione came over and made out with the slutty Chang.

"HARRY! HARRY! YES! OH YES! FUCK ME! HARD! FUCK ME HARDER! OH GOD! MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS HARDER HARRY! YES! YES!"

As he went faster, he knew he could feel himself getting close. Before long, he came inside her ass, giving her a load of semen. Cho screamed loudly as he finished and smiled as he filled her ass up. As he pumped inside her, Cho and Hermione gave a few final kisses. As Harry took himself out, he collapsed between the two girls.

"Wow Cho. You are still amazing."

"Thank you. So are you. Hermione wasn't bad either." laughed Cho.

"Ha ha. Come on Harry, let's do what you came here to do."

They both kissed Cho before getting dressed and heading out. They visited the graveyard, where Harry found his parents tombstone. It made him depressed even after fucking Cho Chang. Hermione informed him that they were being followed and found out it was Bathilda Bagshot. She didn't talk, but hunted that they should visit her in her home. They did hesitantly.

Inside, harry followed her upstairs while Hermione went through a book called _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ she had on a shelf. Upstairs, the two spoke in Parsletongue and he asked about the sword. Hermione jolted upstairs and began warning him about something, but as she did, Bathilda began acting weird. It was as if her body wasn't her own and it wasn't.

Voldemort's snake Nagini erupted from the body and attacked them. She could hear Voldemort telling her to keep them there until he arrived. Needless to say, Hermione cast a curse at the snake and in a bang, they Apparated.


	18. Chapter 18 - Silver Doe to Capture

After the event with Nagini, Hermione had Disapparated them to a lone, snowy forest. When they set up camp, Harry wondered about his wand. Hermione showed him the wand and it was snapped in two, unable for use. She explained that when she cursed Nagini, it rebounded and shattered his wand. Harry tried to repair it with her wand, but it was impossible. Aside from the fucking each night, they took turns keeping watch.

One blistery night, Harry was on watch when he spotted a silver doe across the way. Having the locket in hand, he wrapped it around his neck. Following the doe, he found a small pond covered in ice. The doe disappeared and Harry gazed down in the water. He saw a silvery sparkle and red. Harry had found the Sword of Gryffindor! He pointed his wand at the ice.

"Diffindo!"

The ice cracked open to expose a small hole he could jump into. He stripped off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. Slowly, he walked to the hole and put his feet in it. Instantly he felt shivers, as the water was ice cold. Taking a deep breath, he dived in, ignoring the icy chills overcoming his body. As he got closer, the Locket pulled away, wanting to avoid the sword. Harry struggled, getting trapped underneath the water with no way out. Up above, he saw a red haired figure and began to fade out.

A splash was heard and the figure dove for the sword, grabbing it with no trouble. He grabbed harry and dragged him up above. Once on land, Harry coughed out water heavily and looked as Ron stared at him, hair dripping with water.

"Ron?! Where? How?"

"Easy, mate. Had to get you outta there."

"Where's the sword?" Ron showed it to him. Harry took off the Locket and set in on a log. "Great. You kill it."

"Why me?"

"I feel bad about months ago. Plus, you saved me. I can never repay that. Kill it and we're one step closer to killing him."

As Ron prepared the sword, Harry spoke in Parsletongue and it opened in a flash, exploding in a cloud of blackness. Harry was knocked back, but Ron stood in place, shaking with the sword in hand. It began talking to him in Voldemort's voice.

"_I have seen your heart. And it is mine! I have seen your dreams Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears!_"

"RON! STAB IT! KILL IT!" yelled Harry.

"_All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible._"

"Don't listen to it Ron! It's lying!"

"_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed_."

With that, a shadow version of Hermione came and looked more beautiful than Ron had ever seen her. Behind her, a shadow Harry joined her and they both laughed at him.

"_Who are you compared to the great Harry Potter_?" she said. "_You are nothing compared to him._"

"KILL IT RON! FUCKING KILL IT!"

"_We were better off without you._" said shadow Harry. "_You will never come close to my fame, my power, my sexual prowess_."

With that, Ron charged at the blackness, darting through it. When at the source, he swung it down with all his might and utterly destroyed the Locket, ending its power forever. When it cleared, Ron gasped and calmed down. Harry joined him and congratulated him as they walked back to camp. Upon arriving, they saw Hermione looking shocked and worried.

"Where were you Harry? And what is HE doing here?"

"I..." started Ron. "I came to apologize. Harry was right. I should've asked you out when I had the chance. I'm not gonna get in the way off your happiness with Harry."

"That's nice of you to say Ron." said Hermione. "Where the fuck did you get that sword?!"

Ron explained about the Deluminator and the light. Followed by seeing Harry at the pond and saving him, thus destroying the Horcrux. Hermione was surprised by this and even gave Ron a friendly smile of pride. They entered the tent and she explained about wanting to see Xenophilius Lovegood. Agreeing to it, they Apparated to his home.

Half an hour later, they were inside his bizarre home, saying Luna was at the stream. Harry asked about his necklace and what it meant. Xeno explained that it was the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Wondering what they were, he said it was from an old story called The Three Brothers. Hermione got out her copy and read the whole story to them.

It was about three brothers who wandered the world with their magic. They stopped across a raging river and used a spell to build a bridge. As they crossed, Death greeted them and offered them anything the chose. The oldest chose a wand more powerful then any other, so Death picked a branch from an oak tree and gave him the Elder Wand. The second brother asked for an item to bring people back from the dead. Death got a pebble from the river and gave him the Resurrection Stone. The third and youngest brother asked for a cloak that would hide him from view, so Death gave his his own Cloak of Invisibility.

The three went separate ways for many years. The oldest was a renounced Dueling champion, unbeaten with the Elder Wand. One night, a man came in and slit his throat, stealing the wand for himself. Thus Death took the first brother. The second used the Resurrection Stone to bring his loved one back from the dead. She began to vanish, as she did not belong in his world. With that, he killed himself and Death took him as well. The third brother however, had avoided Deaths watch for many years. It wasn't until he was ready to die that he took off the Cloak and passed it down to his son and Death took the final brother.

When she was done, Xeno was nervous about them leaving. He explained about the deal he made with Voldemort. They kidnapped and would return his daughter if he hande dover Harry Potter. Luna had given birth to her child months ago and was living with Luna's grandmother. They were upstairs when he said the most dangerous word in their world: Voldemort. Death Eaters arrived and questioned him. As the trio made their escape, they made sure the Death Eaters saw them before Dissaparating.

Setting up camp once again, they examined their options as to where they would search for the next Horcrux. Harry however, was concerned about Luna's child. His child. On the radio, they heard Fred, Kinglsey, Lee Jordan and a few other talking about the Death Eaters and current news concerning them. Harry lost his temper and purposely said Voldemort. Death Eaters yelled at the from outside.

*This was supposed to be a Narcissa chapter, but it went on so long I decided to make it a non-smut chapter. Also, the Locket killing scene... when shadow Harry and Hermione come, I made up those lines. Didn't feel like using all the actual lines. Heh heh.


	19. Chapter 19 - Narcissa

The group of Snatchers, led by Fenrir Greyback, apprehended the trio, but not before Hermione cast a spell on Harry to make him unrecognizable. With much delay, the Snatchers noticed a lighting shaped mark on 'Vernon Dudley's' head and decided to take the trio the Malfoy Manor. Quickly Apparating there, they saw Narcissa Malfoy guarding the gate. Taking Vernon (Harry) to the gate, Greyback moved a bit of hair to reveal the scar. She took it upon herself to do something about it. Narcissa opened the gate and took Harry, telling them to wait.

"But ma'am, what about-" started Greyback.

"I SAID WAIT!"

"Yes Madam Malfoy."

Narcissa took the disfigured Harry and pushed him into a shack off the grounds. Inside, Harry saw it was an old equipment shed. He wondered why Lucius would have such a thing. Narcissa cast a charm over the shed and locked the door.

"Now, I can tell just by that stance and figure that you are indeed Harry Potter... even if that little bitch did disfigure you. No matter."

"What do you plan to do with me?" asked Harry in a crumpled up voice.

"Well, Draco has informed that Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Greengrass told him about having sex with you. So, he told me about it and I want a shot."

"You too?!"

"Why yes. I am older, but I need to be pleasured. Lucius doesn't do it because of the whole war thing, so you are the closest thing I can get."

Before Harry could say anything, Narcissa began stripping off her clothes. In no time at all, she was naked and even for an older woman, she had a glorious figure. Her breasts were a good C, her legs nice and long, and her stance looked extremely sexy. Even with a disfigured face, Harry could plainly see her beauty and more. She walked towards him, moving her thighs like a model. Kneeling down, she removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to the ground.

Before she continued, Harry sat down on a chair and allowed her to continue. She felt the bulge in his boxers and licked her lips seductively. Narcissa grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them off, making his erection pop out and smack her in the face. Laughing, she took it in her hands and began licking it. Side to side, bottom to top, she licked every part of his member. She got a treat when he produced some pre-cum and she sucked it up.

"Tasty," she said.

When she had finished, she placed his cock into her mouth, loving the taste and length of it. Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and enjoyed the great pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down, engulfing his whole cock into her mouth. The sound of her sucking was of great relief to him, a sign that she was enjoying it more than she wanted. Harry moved his hand and felt through her hair, loving the feel of her recently shampooed hair.

Minutes passed and Harry announced he was close. She took it out and stood up. Lifting her legs over his erection, she hovered herself over it. Harry gazed at her mature pussy and admired that it look amazing, even beautiful. She lowered herself onto him and it entered her with no trouble. She gave a deep moan before her cunt had it vanish from view. Harry held onto her sexy sides and felt her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ready Mr. Potter?"

"Only if you are."

She started going up and down on his erection, feeling great pleasure. Harry loved the way she bounced on him, seeing her tits bounce as she did. As he watched them bounce, Harry took it upon himself to grab her ass cheeks and squueze them while sucking on her nipples. Narcissa moaned loudly and raced her fingers through his hair, trying to control her pleasure.

"Harry..." she moaned. "Oooooooh, FUCK!"

He loved feeling her ass, the smooth skin of the MILF riding him. His hands moved up her body, feeling her silky body and finding it hard to believe his arch-enemy came from such a delicious creature. Narcissa bounced faster and Harry managed to match her speed, making it better for her. She arched back, keeping an arm on his shoulder as they fucked.

"Shit! Harry! Yes! Yes! Oh fucking God!"

Harry leaned forward and the two fell to the floor, him still inside her. She looked up at him and smiled. Her lips pressed against his and they kissed slowly. Harry took himself out and released from their kiss. He turned her over and had her raise her ass up nice and high. Harry felt her ass again before moving his face near her ass, spreading her cheeks and admiring her tight asshole.

"Ever have it up your ass Narcissa?"

"Call me Cissy. And no I haven't."

"First time for everything." he said as he got in his knee's and aimed it at her hole. "Ready?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Slowly he entered her and she gave a loud groan. Her hands clutched into the dirt below them and she bit her lip, trying to suppress the pain. As he got deeper, Narcissa got louder. It was painful for her, but she had experienced worse. Once he was all the way in, he slowly took it back out and back in again. Narcissa felt relieved as it didn't hurt as much anymore. He then began thrusting in and out of her at a normal pace and he could hear her groans as he fucked her.

Her eyes felt like they could roll in the back of her head from the pleasure. Harry undid the bun in her hair and let it drop. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled on it, making her get loud. Aside from the intense ass pounding she was receiving, Narcissa could feel her very soul being pleasured just by pulling her hair. The more he banged her, the crazier she became. Her hand reached to her cunt and she played with herself.

"HARRY! OH HARRY! YES! YES! BANG THE FUCK OUTTA ME! BANG ME!"

"Does Lucius ever fuck you like this Cissy?" he grunted.

"FUCK NO! HE SUCKS IN BED NOWADAYS! OH SWEET GOD! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

After a few more minutes, Harry took himself out and sat on the ground. Narcissa turned and inched closer. Once she got to him, she gently hovered over his cock for a few seconds before shooting straight down on him. Harry gave a slight groan and she moaned as the whole thing went in. Her hands went on his shoulders and she started bouncing at a fast pace. Harry hugged her tight and got her close. Grasping her ass cheeks, he squeezed them again, loving the feel.

"Harry! This feels so good! So good! God!"

"Cissy, I'm gonna...!"

"YES! COME IN ME! COME!"

With a final bounce, Harry erupted inside her pussy. Cum filled her up like air in a balloon. His orgasm was intense, the most intense in a good while. As he continued to shoot, he began thinking that he may have gotten Narcissa Malfoy pregnant and that Draco would have a sibling. However, he didn't worry since he was used to it. When he was done, Narcissa got up and began getting dressed.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for that pleasure."

"You're welcome Cissy."

Deep in his mind, he knew that she was in the process of getting his baby. Like Cho and Luna, he'd have a beautiful chile in months. He thought about it and regretted not getting a threesome with Tonks and her mother like he did with Fleur and Apolline.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"Were you... protected?"

"I thought you would ask. The answer is no."

"So...?"

"I could bare your child Harry."

"What about Lucius and Draco."

"If I have your child, they'll have to deal with it."


	20. Chapter 20 - Bellatrix

After they finished, they got dressed and exited the shack, Narcissa grasping his arm. She saw that they were still waiting and she instructed them to bring to other two. Greyback grabbed Ron while his lackey grabbed Hermione. As they went in, Harry admired the looks of the Manor, jealous that he didn't have a house like it.

Inside, Lucius and Draco waited, eager to see what the Snatchers had brought. Bellatrix was in an arm chair when Narcissa brought them all in. She jumped up and rushed to Harry, wanting to know if that was him. Narcissa whispered in her ear and Bellatrix smiled evilly. She took his arm and forced him to the staircase.

"Cissy, watch these two. I want to interrogate this one all by myself! No interruptions... AT ALL!"

She took him up to Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. It again looked like a normal couples room with the exception of dark objects, sitting and waiting to be used. She forced him onto the bed, her long curly hair obscuring her face. Bellatrix laughed heavily.

"Cissy says you are indeed Harry Potter. I could call the Dark Lord, but I won't... for now."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"My loveable sister says she fucked you before entering the mansion. You see, I don't get fucked that often, mainly because people don't find me attractive."

"You sure its not because your a Death Eater?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP POTTER! CRUCIO!"

Harry felt like he was hit by a taser. His body shook violently and it was painful. After a short second, she removed the curse and frowned at him.

"Since Cissy said you are good at making a woman feel good, pleasure is something I desperately want. And you are gonna give it to me!"

"If I say no?" she moved up her sleeve and was about to press the Dark Mark on her arm when Harry stopped her.

"Stop! Fine, fine. I'll fuck you if you want."

"That's a good boy."

She unbuttoned her long black dress until she was just in her thong and black bra. For some reason, she kept her boots on and this actually turned him on a little. Harry scooted to the back of the bed as Bellatrix got on the bed and crawled toward him. When she got to him, she looked down at him and planted her evil lips upon his. Even for a bitch like her, Harry liked her kiss. They smacked lips and Harry felt her smooth back. Her spine felt weird, mainly because he never felt a girls spine, but it felt bumpy.

"Potter, this changes nothing between us! I still serve the Dark Lord and if he found out I'm sleeping with the enemy, he would kill me."

"I won't say a word Bellatrix. This is a one time thing."

"Glad to see that wretched school actually taught you something."

They kissed some more with the inclusion of her tongue entering his mouth. Harry moved his hands to her bra and unclipped it. Bellatrix sat up and moved it from her arms. Her boobs were a decent size A, but he didn't care. He grabbed her small breasts and squeezed. She laughed evilly. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and swished it. Harry's arms were moved to the corners as were his legs. She swished it again and his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed, preventing him from escaping.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

"I don't want you going anywhere Potter. You're gonna stay while I do anything I want to you. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Madam Lestrange."

Smiling again, she moved down to his crotch and saw a bulge. Bellatrix had an obsession with laughing and continued on. Unzipping his pants, she pulled them down to his ankles, boxers and all. His dick stood tall, hard for the woman who ruined Neville Longbottom's life. She took her long fingers and felt it, finally wrapping her fingers and stroking it like a porn star. Bellatrix took her sharp tongue and started licking his member, making him moan. When her tongue got to his head, he produced some pre-cum, much to her pleasure.

"Looks like someone's excited!" she slurped it up and licked her lips. "Delicious!"

With that, she opened her mouth and directed it toward his head, taking it all in at once. Harry gave a sudden groan. Her deep throating was intense, even godly. For an evil witch, she sure gave a good blowjob. Even though he was tied up, he relaxed and enjoyed the moment with the Death Eater. Her sucking was amazing and the way she bobbed her head made it even better. The crazy black hair of hers was becoming a mess.

Minutes later, she stopped and took it out, wiping her lips and laughing (once again). She crawled up to him until her legs were between his actual head. Bellatrix moved her thong down a little so he would have access to her somewhat hairy cunt. She spread her lips and advised him to lick her, to pleasure her.

"But your cunts hairy!"

"What? Never lick a girl with a hairy vag?"

"Actually no."

"Well here's your first. Lick me." Harry kept his mouth shut. "FUCKING LICK ME POTTER!"

"Fine, fine."

Harry used his tongue and began licking her hairy pussy. Try as he did, he couldn't avoid her hairs. Her pussy however, was delicious like her sisters. Occasionally getting hair in his mouth, he spit them out and continued working his magical tongue on her clit. She held his head close, not giving him much room to breathe.

Minutes later, Bellatrix screamed that she was close, so she moved on down to his eager cock. She rubbed it against her cunt, getting him excited. Screaming that he wanted it, she eased him by placing his head at her entrance and slowly descending in it. Not having sex in a long time, Bellatrix screamed as it went in deep.

"Shit! Fuck! Son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Once it was all the way in, she pushed against his chest to keep herself on balance. Slowly she moved up and back down, feeling the cock of her enemy inside her. Harry himself looked up into her evil eyes. The same eyes that killed Sirius a while back. He wanted to kill her on the spot, but was unable to since he was enjoying himself, plus he was tied up.

Bellatrix got used to the feeling and began bouncing on him, her small tits jiggling somewhat. If his hands weren't tied up, he being laying waist to her at that moment. For now, he laid there and let her do her thing. When she picked up the pace, she tilted her head back, her hair went with it, and grabbed her own boobs, pinching her nipples. Harry licked his lips and want desperately to hold her and let himself loose.

"Potter! Potter! This feels so fucking good! Yes! Yes! Pleasure me like that! Just like that! Oh, fuck! Fuck!"

"Bellatrix, I'm gonna...!"

Before he had a chance, she got off him before he could explode. She moved off the bed and went to the door.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up! CISSY! Could you come up here?"

"Why?" shouted back Narcissa.

"I need help with some more interrogation! Bring no one else!"

"Be there soon Sis!"

She turned to harry with an evil grin.

"This is gonna get interesting Potter!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Narcissa and Bellatrix

After she called for her sister, it wasn't long until Narcissa came into the room. The sight of her sisters naked body, she covered her eyes.

"What the fuck Bella?! Really?"

"Shut it Cissy! This Potter has a mighty sex drive. I invite you to join me in teaching him a lesson. A lesson in fighting against the Dark Lord."

"I mean, I'm not exactly horny right now Sis, but sure."

"A threesome?" wondered Harry. "Come on you two Death Eaters! Show me how good you can fuck me!"

"Shall we Bella?"

"Indeed we shall Cissy."

"But first, can we untie him? He gives a mean anal."

"What if he tries to run?"

"He's having sex with both of us. He won't run."

"You sure Cissy?"

"Positive,"

"Fine," Bellatrix waved her wand and released Harry from the sheets.

Bellatrix took off her boots and climbed back onto the bed, her chest in Harry's face. He grabbed her sides and began suckling and licking her nipples. Narcissa closed the door and locked it. Then, she began stripping down til she was naked once again. Crawling onto the bed, she moved to his cock, which was still wanting more. Slowly she took it into her mouth and began sucking as she did before, but sucked harder.

Bellatrix ran her fingers through her hair as the Chosen One pleasured her nipples. She moaned loudly and saw her sister sucking him. Grabbing her sisters head, she forced it up, making her quit the sucking.

"Bella, what the fuck? I was blowing him!"

"You already did that!" she said as she forced her sister to kiss her.

Seeing sisters kiss was pretty hot, like when the Patil twins had sex with him. Bellatrix moved away from Harry and continued making out with her sister. Their hands felt each other, feeling each others bodies. As he watched, his hard on got harder and he wanted to fuck them there and now. He got behind Bellatrix and pressed against her. She felt his cock pressing against her and she stopped kissing Narcissa.

"Little Potter is hungry. Cissy, how should we solve this?"

"I think a good anal fuck is what you need Bella." said Narcissa.

Narcissa crawled to the pillows and laid on her back, legs spread. Bellatrix knew what was gonna happen. She laid in front of her sisters cunt, very eager to lick. Harry got behind Bellatrix and groped her ass cheeks. He spread them and positioned his cock at her ass' entrance. Narcissa laid her legs on her sister and she then began to lick. As Narcissa moaned, Harry got the invite to anal fuck Bellatrix. It slipped in very easily without force.

Bellatrix groaned deeply as Harry dived in deeper. Her sharp black nails dug into her sisters legs, but not enough to make her bleed. Narcissa moaned loudly and acted like a teenage lesbian when getting licked. Her toes curled and she had a hard time controlling herself. Bellatrix's lick were monstrous, like she had licked pussy before.

As Harry pounded her ass, she had trouble keeping focus on her sister. To avoid Narcissa from complaining, Bellatrix inserted her sharp fingers into her, careful to to cut her insides. Narcissa moaned louder and Bellatrix was on the verge of screaming. Harry, sweating up a storm, continued banging the evil Death Eater and was oblivious to the world around him.

"FUCK POTTER! FUCK!" screamed Bellatrix. "DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!"

"You Death Eaters love being fucked hard don't you?"

"FUCK YES! OH FUCK! SHIT! CISSY! YOU WERE RIGHT! HE'S A FUCKING GOD! YES! GOD ALMIGHTY!"

Minutes later, before Harry could come, he slowed down before taking it out. Bellatrix got up and felt her hole. It was hurting, but she had been used to pain in the past. This was new to her, but she dealt with it. The two sisters switched roles and Narcissa spread her ass cheeks for him, allowing him easy passage. Harry took the hint and thrusted deeply into her MILF ass.

"Shit Harry!" shouted Narcissa. "Easy on my ass."

"I can't help it. It's so beautiful, so sexy, so slutty."

He began with quick thrusts, making her give silent moans. Even with that, she began licking Bellatrix's pussy, moving aside the hair that partially covered it. Narcissa screamed curses at Harry in between licks. Bellatrix moved her hand to her sister and kept her down there, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

"Cissy! Yes! Lick me there! Oh GOD! YES!"

"Cissy, you're ass is just as amazing as earlier!" said Harry.

"Ooooooh! Harry! Yes! Fuck me there! FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOD AND HARD! YES! YES!"

What felt like hours, minutes passed before he had the urge again. Once he took it out, Narcissa stopped licking and decided that he finish inside Bellatrix. She moved aside and let the go at it while she played with herself. As he thrusted into Bellatrix, the slutty Death Eater wrapped her legs around him and kept him in. Pounding her was intense, much more then when she was riding him earlier. He bent down and began kissing her, her evil lips enjoying it.

"Y-Y-Yes! YES! Pound me Potter! Fuck the killer of your god father! Fuck me like you wanna kill me! Fuck! FUCK!"

"Bellatrix, I'm gonna...!"

"DO IT! IF YOU HAVE THE...!"

Before she could finish, he exploded inside her, unleashing his seed deep into her womb. Squirt after squirt happened and he filled her up, not sure about the consequences. Narcissa herself had just reached orgasm and made a mess on her own bed. Harry collapsed beside Bellatrix and panted. She, however, got up and began dressing.

"I haven't been fucked like that since Lucius... never mind."

"What about my husband Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"When you two first got married, me and him had an affair."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"It was years ago Cissy! It's done with! We haven't slept together since!"

"We'll do this later! Potter! Get dressed and act like you were tortured!"

"Okay,"

Minutes later, the three of them returned and Harry looked awful. He had scratches on his face and neck. Hermione hugged him tightly and asked what happened. He winked at her and shook her head in disbelief. Ron hugged him as well, but Wormtail came from behind and grabbed them both. Bellatrix looked around and saw Greyback holding the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Where the FUCK DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?!"

"They had it."

"WORMTAIL! TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEON! Leave the Mudblood with me. I wanna have a talk with her. Girl to girl."

Once they were in the dungeon, they encountered Luna, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker. Luna hugged Harry deeply. Harry asked about his baby and she assured him their child was safe. As they talked, Harry heard Hermione screaming in pain. This pissed him off.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! BELLATRIX, LET HER GO NOW! BELLATRIX!"

"Shut up!" shouted Wormtail.

Minutes later, he came back down and demanded the goblin. With Griphook gone, they debated what they were gonna do. Out of nowhere, Dobby the house elf Apparated into the room.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"To rescue Harry Potter of course."

"Good. Take Luna and Mr. Ollivander to-"

"Shell Cottage." said Ron. They stared at him. "Trust me." Dobby nodded and took the two's hands.

"Meet me on top of the stairs in a few seconds." Then the three Apparated.

Before long, Wormtail returned to find the cell empty, but Ron and Harry got behind him and with some swift work, Wormtail ended up strangling himself to death, despite their best efforts to free him. Ron grabbed his wand and the two proceeded up stair where Dobby was waiting.

As they sneaked up the stairs, they saw Hermione on the ground with Mudblood written on her arm, by way of a knife. Bellatrix was interrogating Griphook when she threatened to kill Hermione. Ron rushed and yelled "NO!"

Harry rushed to Draco who was sitting down and forced his wand out of his hand and the two friends began dueling Lucius and Narcissa. As they fought, Hermione grabbed Griphook. They managed to stun them before coming together. Dobby came from nowhere and took their hands. Bellatrix was about to curse them when Dobby snapped his fingers and her wand left her hand and landed in his.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!? How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no masters. Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

She threw her own knife at them just as they Apparated. The knife followed them into the bit of portal. The knife vanished quickly as the group did. Bellatrix smiled evilly.


	22. Chapter 22 - Luna

Beach. The sound of a beach was heard and Harry could smell the ocean air. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione coming toward him. Wanting to thank Dobby, he looked around and saw the house elf walking toward him, holding his stomach.

"Dobby!"

Harry rushed over as the house elf fell down, but Harry caught him. He looked and saw Bellatrix's knife impaled in Dobby's stomach. He took it out and looked behind him. Desperately wanting them to help, Hermione shook her head and cried. As Harry looked into his friends dying eyes, he muttered two last words.

"Harry... Potter..." His eyes closed.

Up on a hill under an old oak tree, the trio and Luna mourned the loss of Dobby. A tombstone rested on the patch of sand that they buried him in. It read: _Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf_. Ron and Hermione walked back to the Shell Cottage while Harry and Luna stayed. She hugged his arm and laid her head against it. Harry began to cry deeply, caring for his lost friend.

"I'm sorry for your loss Harry. He must've been a good friend." said Luna.

"He was. After I killed the Basilisk in my second year, I freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy and he almost killed me. Would've hadn't it been for Dobby."

"So, where have you all been?"

"On the road. Searching for specific things. Why did the Death Eaters have you anyway?"

"Daddy was saying things about supporting you in The Quibbler and they took me for ransom."

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine. Named her Rosalie after my grandmother. She's living with a relative. I'll get her when this war is all over." she looked up at him and stared with her gentle eyes. "I've missed you Harry."

"I've missed you too Luna." Harry inched closer and they kissed.

A sudden urge got a hold of him and for some reason, he could feel that Luna wanted to fuck him. He just knew it. Using his strength, he lift her up off the ground. She squealed like a school girl. Harry walked her over to the tree and let her down. Harry kissed her furiously and pinned her against the tree. As they kissed, Luna was able to talk to him.

"Wow Harry, this is what I call rescuing the damsel in distress."

"I gotta have you Luna. I just got to!"

"Take me Harry! If you want, you can put another baby inside me."

"I'll think about it..."

Harry undid her pants like a madman and pulled them down with her panties. She stepped out of them and continued to kiss him, adding a little tongue action. Ina rush, Luna undid Harry's pants and dropped them. His boxers came off as well and his erection pointed at her. Bending down, Luna grabbed his shaft and began to lick it. It was nice and hard, just how she liked it.

"Yeah Luna, lick it like the slut you are!"

"I'm such a cum slut Harry! CUM SLUT!" she shouted.

Soon, she popped it into her mouth and sucked him, giving him good pleasure. Harry moaned loudly as she worked her magic. The movement of her head was exhilarating. The way she bobbed his cock was a reminder that he better savor each fuck since he promised Hermione he was hers after the war. In his mind, he knew it was coming to its end and he felt in his heart that Hermione was the one for him.

Harry could feel his balls being drained of his essence. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and didn't care if it was dirty from being in that cell. Raising his head up, he closed his eyes and basked in the shining sun and the feeling of his dick inside Looney Lovegood's mouth. It was so good for him, feeling the Ravenclaw girl blow him like Bellatrix had done at Malfoy Manor.

Two minutes passed before Luna stopped and took his cock out of her mouth. She licked her lips and stood up. Luna took off her shirt and moved her bra up, giving him access to her tits. Harry went for her tits and squeezed them. Luna gave a shy moan and leaned against the tree, allowing him to do whatever to her breasts. Biting her nipple made her make a painful moan. Later, he took her breasts into his mouth and used his tongue to lick it, covering every inch of her breasts with his saliva.

Harry stopped pleasuring her breasts and lifted one of Luna's legs up. Making sure she was pinned to the tree, he lifted her up all the way. His cock entered her without any assistance and her legs wrapped around him. In an instant he was all the way inside her and he began thrusting. Seeing her get pounded against the tree got him excited. Luna gave grunts and placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping her balance.

"Harry! Harry! Yes! Oh yes! Don't stop! Faster Harry! Harder too! Oh yes!"

"You like that Luna? God it feels great fucking you after a year!"

"Yes it does! Yes! YES!"

Time flew by and he continued to bang the mother of his daughter. As he drew closer to climax, he slowed down. Ultimately he took himself out of her before that time came. Luna turned around and stuck her ass out, inviting him to fuck her anal hole. Harry, always loving a good ass fuck, obliged to her. He felt her smooth ass and spanked her a few times very hard. She gave a little moan and when he spanked her harder, tears came down her cheek.

"Have I been a bad girl Harry?"

"A very bad girl. How much do you want me in your ass?"

"Very much."

"How much?" he shouted.

"A lot!"  
"HOW MUCH?"

"More than anything Harry! Punish your slut with a good anal fucking!"

"That's better."

With that, he penetrated her ass without mercy. She gave a loud scream, but kept it under control. His pounding caused ripples in her ass cheeks and she found it hard to maintain her balance. Her head faced the dirt, closing her eyes and opening her mouth each time she felt like screaming. One of her hands reached behind her and she placed it on her ass cheek, giving herself a hard spanking like Harry had just done.

"FUCK HARRY! FUCK ME HARD! HARDER! HARDER! YES THAT'S IT! OH FUCK!"

"Luna Lovegood loves anal so much! Learn something new everyday don't we slut?"

"YES HARRY! YES! OH FUCKING YES!"

Harry groaned to the heavens as he got close. Luna herself was getting to the edge of her seat. With that, he gave a good final thrust in her anal hole and exploded. His cock squirted shot after shot of warm seed into her. Luna gave a few panting grunts and fell to her knee's, thrilled by the anal she had received. Harry fell with her before taking out his cock.

"Wow Luna! You haven't lost your touch."

"Neither have you Harry."

Later, the trio began talking with Griphook and Ollivander. After a much debated conversation, the goblin agreed to help them enter Gringotts in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. When talking to Ollivander, Harry asked if he knew about the Deathly Hallows

"It is rumored there are three. The Elder Wand, a wand of great power. The Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from your enemies. And the Resurrection Stone to raise loved ones from the dead. But only a few would believe that such objects exist."

"Do you believe they exist sir?"

"I see no reason to not believe in an old wives tale."

"You're lying." Ollivander gave a nervous look. "You told him about it. You told him where he could find the Elder Wand."

"He tortured me. Still, I only conveyed rumors. No telling he'll find it."

"But he has found it sir."

"If what you say is true, then you really don't stand a chance."

"Then I'll have to kill him before he kills me."

*For those curious, I am attempting to follow the book as much as possible with a few film lines in there.


	23. Chapter 23 - Fleur

Deciding to stay for a while, the trio decided to get some beds while they were there. Harry and Hermione share done while Luna and Ron had their own. Bill had gone out for a bit, eager to see how things were with his family. Fleur was alone in her room. Harry made sure Hermione was deep in her sleep before getting up at one in the morning and going to her room.

Bill had not come back yet so he proceeded inside. Fleur was awake, looking out the window. Harry came over and stood next to her, overlooking the ocean. Fleur's hand took his and they continued to stare.

"Fleur?"

"Oui 'Arry?"

"Does Bill know?"

"Oui. I told him before zhe baby waz born. He will zpeak to you before you have to go."

"Right. How long is he gonna be gone?"

"Told me til morning."

"What are you gonna do til then? You can hardly sleep."

"I plan on having zex with you once again."

"But your married."

"Oui, but I am feeling... horny. I need zomeone to fill it. Would you like to help?"

"Oui," said Harry.

Fleur turned to him and they began kissing deeply. Touching her Veela lips again was warming to the touch. He ran his ringers through her long blond hair and held her close, not wanting to release from the kiss. As they kissed, he smelled her French perfume. It was intoxicating and made her seem more beautiful. Even though it was wrong to sleep with a married woman, he continued to do it despite his conscience going against him.

Harry released from the kiss and lift her up, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep her up. They kissed more as he walked to the bed, eager to please the Veela. Once they were at the bed, Harry threw her onto the bed and she plopped, making the bed creak. Fleur then started undoing her pants. Harry did the same while taking off his shirt. When Fleur finally took off her bra, she was ready. Harry being fully nude crawled onto the bed and went to her.

He approached her legs and spread them, seeing the sweet pussy that his baby came out of months earlier. He kept them spread and went for her pussy lips. Also spreading those, he inched down and smelled her French scent. Not hesitating, he began to lick her goodness. Fleur gave a sudden moan as his tongue touched her. Harry's hands cruised her smooth legs as he ate her out. They were smoother then last time and silkier. The Veela lifted them up onto his shoulders, trying to relax herself.

Her toes curled as he pleasured her and her head landed on the pillows. Fleur closed her eyes and gave short sudden moans. When Harry started going faster, she placed a hand on his head to keep him there. Her other hand clutched her breasts and she twisted her left nipple, trying to pleasure herself even more. The more he licked, the louder Fleur got.

It wasn't long before she said she was gonna come. Harry, having ate her out enough, got up and wondered what she wanted next. She got up on all fours and crawled to his cock, which was standing tall and proud. Muttering to herself in French, she opened her mouth and advanced on his cock, engulfing the whole thing in her mouth.

"Yeah Fleur, blow me like you always do..." said Harry quietly.

She began moving her head back and forth, getting his cock wet and pleasuring him. Harry stopped her and held her head still while he thrusted into her mouth. As he did so, she sucked and sucked without mercy. Harry admitted that Fleur never had lost her touch when it came to blowjobs and she seemed to be getting better at it. Maybe from when she blew Bill. Fleur kicked things further when she went deep throat on him, shoving it down her throat. Since she had a good gag reflex, he didn't have to worry about vomiting.

"God Fleur! This feels so good! GOD!"

Minutes later, she removed his member from his mouth and got up to his level. She wrapped her arms around him and locked her lips with his, not giving up. With a few little smacks of their lips, Fleur released and turned around. She stood up and positioned herself above his cock. Slowly she directed her asshole to his tip.

"Ready 'Arry?"

"Oui Fleur."

Slowly she let his shaft enter her ass, giving her a sudden jolt of pleasing. The lower she got, the more she wanted to scream. Harry panted quickly as his cock penetrated the Veela's godly ass. When it was fully in, Fleur gave a shriek and started to bounce on top of him, giving short moans as she did so. She was slow at it and Harry knew this. He reached up for her shoulders and helped her down to his level, his cock still inside her ass.

Once she was down, Harry grabbed onto her breasts and began pumping his cock into her. Quickly, he let go and reached for her legs, lifting them up. Fleur screamed and screamed, not caring if he woke up Hermione or Ron. Fleur turned her head and he gazed into her beautiful eyes, despite her face looking like she was scared. She kissed him deeply and they tongue kissed.

"OUI! OUI! 'ARRY! FUCK ME 'ARRY! HARDER FAZTER! FAZTER! ZHIT! OH MY GOD! YEZ! YEZ!"

"Yeah, like that Fleur? Do ya?"

"OUI! OH MY ZWEET GOD! IT HURTZ! IT HURTZ 'ARRY! 'ARRY!"

When he was at his fastest, Fleur kissed him to avoid screaming like the loudest banshee in the universe. Harry slowed down a lot before taking it out, having Fleur feel relieved.

"'Arry, that waz incredible. You never anal fucked me like that before!"

"Well, you bring out the best in me Fleur."

Fleur got on top of him and bent down, kissing him passionately. As she did, Harry reached for her ass and he felt her cheeks. They were so smooth, so perfect that he was in heaven. She moved her ass so that her cunt was touching his tip. Like the speed of light, she dropped herself and his cock entered her, giving her much needed pleasure.

As he watched bounce on top of him, he gazed at her godly body, how lucky Bill had married such a perfect woman and how he was fucking said married woman at that moment. He grasped her sides and felt her. She was smooth, just like her legs were. Harry realized that he was indeed in heaven. He rbreasts bounced with every movement and the sound of her slapping against him was hot. Harry lifted his hands up to her and she took them with her own. They held hands, keeping her on balance.

"'Arry! 'Arry! Oui! Oui! Thiz feelz zo good 'Arry! Oui! Zhit!"

"Yeah Fleur, bounce like a good little slut." he thought to himself.

Minutes passed before Harry could feel the urge. He told Fleur and she allowed him to erupt inside her again. She was all healed from giving birth and she was willing to have another baby by him. Harry smiled weakly. With a final bounce, Harry erupted inside her womb. Cum sprayed out of him and filled her up just like the previous year. Fleur gave a loud moan and collapsed on top of him.

"'Arry, that waz incredible!"

"Ya think so Fleur?"

"Oui. Now I have zomething to zhow you." she left the room for a few seconds before carrying in a small bundle. She sat on the bed next to him and showed him the baby girls he had given birth to. Fleur handed the baby to Harry, who looked at the small girl with tears in his eyes.

"She is so adorable Fleur. Has my green eyes."

"Oui. Zince Bill knowz more about your pazt than I, he named her Lily. Lily Delacour."

"After my mother."

"Oui. When me and Bill have our own, we zhall name him or her after a great perzon."

"And if I just got you pregnant?"

"Then it iz meant to be. I would be glad to carry your baby again 'Arry."

"Thanks Fleur." he said as he kissed her.

With that, Harry got dressed and left the room, eager to rejoin Hermione in their love bed.


	24. Chapter 24 - Luna and Fleur

The next morning, Harry awoke to Hermione giving him a blowjob. He laughed as this had hardly ever happened. When she came in her mouth, she decided to take a shower. Harry went downstairs to get some breakfast. Bill was the only one in the kitchen and this was the perfect chance for them to talk.

"Bill, I-"

"No need to say anything Harry."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am not. I love Fleur for who she is and I forgave her for what she did. Her child is yours and I won't get in the way if you wanna see your daughter in the future."

"Really?"

"Yes. We plan on having our own child one day. Even if she cheated on me with you a gazillion more times, I'd forgive her. My heart belongs to her and it will always be hers. Now, I must go."

"Where to?"

"The Burrow. Mum needs my help today."

"Have you told her about us and leaving Hogwarts?"

"No. You three need to do your own thing and I'm not gonna let mum stop you. See ya." With that, he Apparated.

Noon came around and Hermione was busy studying and looking up info on Horcruxes while Ron watched some television. Harry was in his own room when Fleur and Luna came in. They wore their normal street clothes and they stared at each other.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"I have azked Luna to help me."

"With?"

"We wanna have a threesome Harry." said Luna.

"Huh?"

"Oui. Zex with you is incredible. Ron zayz you are leaving later on and we want your cock one lazt time."

"Okay. I'm game." smiled Harry.

The two girls smiled and advance to him, eager to fuck him one last time before he left. They began kissing each other, giving deep passionate kisses like love crazy lesbians. Luna grasped Fleur's breast and squeezed. The French girl giggled a bit and did the same to Luna. Harry's dick began getting hard, wanting those two desirable girls to get over to him.

They started undressing each other, Luna kneeling down and forcing off Fleur's short skirt. When they were both in their underwear, they held hands and went to the bed. Luna got up on his lap and her boobs were right in his face, looking ripe and amazing. Fleur was behind her and undid Luna's bra, throwing it across the room. Harry dived into the Ravenclaw's tits and got her excited. She giggled as she felt Fleur rubbing her back. Luna turned her head and the two girls kissed again, Harry still attacking her breasts.

Luna got up and the two girls got on the bed, still attached. She reached around and undid the Veela's bra and threw in at Harry, which he caught. Fleur laid down with her head at the pillows and watched as Luna lain at her pussy, slowly taking off her panties. She lifted her leg so it would com off without any trouble. Luna threw it, inched her face close, her arms around Fleur's legs, and she started licking her.

Harry got turned on by this and got behind Luna, eager to fuck her. Slowly dropped her panties, aimed himself, and he thrusted into her wet pussy, getting her moaning as she licked Fleur. He closed his eyes and basked in the glory of fucking Luna Lovegood once more. The sounds of Fleur moaning her name was incredible. Her sides were ripe and smooth, just like earlier.

"Luna! Luna! Oui! Lick me there! Oui! OUI!"

"Damn it Luna!" said Harry. "So fucking tight! Even though we fucked yesterday." Luna took a breather from her licking.

"It's how I am Harry. It's how I am around you."

"You're such a slut Luna."

"Zhe iz your zlut 'Arry az I am!" said Fleur.

With that, they continued for a few minutes. When Harry announced he was close, he took it out and they rearranged. Harry was thrown on his back by Luna and she eased her way to his face, placing her pussy in his drooling face. Fleur positioned herself above him and slowly descended on his shaft. As it went in, Fleur gave a short moan while Harry began licking Luna's wet cunt. Luna ran her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed the pleasure.

Harry's hands held onto her ass cheeks and pushed her forward, giving him more of her. Fleur was bouncing on top of him, her hair going everywhere and her tits jiggling like Jello. She was having trouble staying in place, so she hung onto Luna's shoulders, giving her much needed balance. Luna could hear the slapping as Fleur bounced and this made her hornier.

"'ARRY! 'ARRY! YEZ! YEZ MY CUNT FEELZ ZO GOOD! YEZ! YEZ!"

"Harry! Yes, lick me right there! Right there! Yes! Yes!" moaned Luna.

Soon, Fleur got up and had Luna join her as they sat across from one another. Harry watched as they scooted closer, their legs up. When they were as close as can be, they arranged their legs so that their cunts were touching. Their hands planted hard on the bed for balance and they began rubbing their pussies together. Harry wanted to get harder, but it was impossible since he was at his max.

"Luna! Luna! Oui! That feelz good!"

"Yes Fleur! Yes! Oh god! Fuck!"

They continued this for a few minutes while Harry was jerking himself off. Luna looked over and saw this. She stopped scissoring Fleur and laid on her back, inviting Harry to fuck her cunt. Harry obliged and went over to her. Fleur took it upon herself to position herself above Luna, her wet pussy dripping onto the Ravenclaw's face. She lowered herself and was immediately pleasured by the girls tongue. Harry held up Luna's legs and penetrated her with much ease, oblivious to Fleur being there. Luna gave a small moan.

As Harry did before, Luna grasper the Veela's ass cheeks and pulled her forward, giving Luna more to lick. Harry pumped into her as fast and as hard as he could, not giving up. Her legs were so smooth that Harry could die from her hotness. He gazed as Fleur's ass, wishing he could fuck it one last time. Luna arched her legs onto Harry's shoulder and he felt her legs again, kissing all the way to her foot.

"Oui! Oui! Lick me there good Luna! OUI! OUI! GOD OUI!"

"Harry!" moaned Luna. "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me there! Impregnate me again Harry! FUCKING IMPREGNATE ME AGAIN!"

Harry smiled and groaned loudly as he came inside the slutty Ravenclaw. Fleur did the same by coming on Luna's face. As harry squirted inside, Fleur got off her face, laid down beside her and licked her own essence off of Luna. When Harry was done filling her up, they all laid beside each other, Harry in the middle.

"Girls, that was... amazing."

"Oui, Mz. Lovegood iz an exceptional lover."

"Thanks Fleur. I've had practice with Ginny." said Luna.

As they cuddled, the door opened and Hermione stood there, her head shaking. The look pn her face wasn't anger or jealously, but lust.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Still a man-whore. Got room for a foursome?"

"Zorry Hermione. We juzt got finizhed."

"Oh poo. And I came to join you guys!"

"We can go to your rooma nd make love Hermione?" suggested Luna.

"Okay! Never had a one on one with a girl before! Let's go!"

With that, Luna hopped out of bed and went with Hermione to her room, eager to have lesbian sex for the first time. An hour later, Hermione left her room with her hair all frizzled up and Luna licking her lips. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Enjoy ourselves did we?"

"Yeah baby." said Hermione. "It was so fucking amazing!"

"It was quite incredible." said Luna.

"So, are we ready to go Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Quite. I still have a bit of Polyjuice and I know just the person to disguise me as."

Hermione came outside looking very different then normal. Her black boots, her long black curly hair, and her expression made her seem vile. Hermione had taken the guise of Bellatrix Lestrange. Before they continued, Harry admitted that Bellatrix took Harry to Narcissa's room and had forced sex with him. Ron had grown a mustache and beard to make him unrecognizable.

"Blimey! You okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. She's not that bad either. Rather good actually. Especially when Malfoy's mother joined us."

"WHAT?!"

"Ron, this mission isn't about my sex life! Let's get to Gringotts and get that Horcrux!"

"He is right," said Griphook. "Enough lollygagging and let's go."

"Okay Griphook, we're counting on you to get us past the desk and guards. Get us inside her fault and the sword is yours."

Griphook nodded and the four of them Apparated. Diagon Alley was were they arrived. Ron covered Harry and Griphook with the Invisibility Cloak and they proceeded to Gringotts. Once inside the massive building, they approached the desk and stared at the goblin Bogrod.

"Madam Lestrange! How are you today?"

"None of your business!" shouted Hermione (Bellatrix). "I wish to enter my vault."

"Then I'll have to see some identification. Please present your wand."

"And why should I do that?!"

"It's the banks policy. I'm sure you understand."

"NO! I most certainly do not understand!"

"I must insist." A guard began coming toward them.

"_They know._" whispered Griphook. "_They must've been informed of an imposter!_"

As the guard inched closer, Ron grew more nervous. Harry sneaked up to the goblin and cast "_Imperio_"

"Very well Madam Lestrange, if you will follow me."

The cart they traveled in began going at super speeds, blazing past rocks, dripping water, and the darkness. Harry looked up and saw a waterfall coming up ahead of them.

"What is that Griphook?! GRIPHOOK?!"

When they passed the waterfall, the cart suddenly stopped and sounded an alarm. Ina flash, the opening opened from under them and they all fell far. Before they hit the cold ground, Hermione shouted "_Arresto Momentum!_" They stopped in mid-air before falling a few inches. They walked some more throughout the caves before stumbling upon a massive greyish white dragon.

"Bloody hell, that's a Ukrainian Ironbelly!"

Griphook handed Ron a small item that created noise. They used them to get around the dragon and proceed to the vault. Griphook to Bogrod's hand and placed it on the door, unlocking it. Inside was filled with treasures. Harry and the other cast Lumos and headed inside. In seconds, he could hear the Horcrux. He gazed up and saw the cup of Helga Hufflepuff sitting high. Ron bumped into a plate and it fell, multiplying into many.

"They've added the Gemino Curse! Everything you tough will multiply!" shouted Griphook.

Harry struggled through the multiplying treasures. Ron and Hermione backed away, not wanting anything else to multiply. They saw Harry vanish as the treasures before their very eyes. In a sudden burst, Harry erupted from the pile with the cup in hand. He tripped and it went flying by Griphook. He picked it up and looked at Harry evilly.

"We had a deal Griphook!"

"The cup for the sword!" Harry grabbed the sword and gave it to the goblin, who tossed the cup to him. "I said I'd get you in. Didn't say anything about getting you out!"

Griphook and Bogrod left, leaving them to die. Harry got up and chased after him, but it got worse. Griphook was going past the dragon when Gringotts guards saw the trio and began firing spells at them. They hurried up a stairwell and went to the edge, hiding behind a wall and returning fire. Griphook got away, but the dragon set fire to Bogrod, turning him to a skeleton.

"Any ideas Hermione?!" yelled Ron.

"I do, but its mad!"

"Better than nothing!" said Harry.

Hermione cast a spell at the fence and destroyed it. She began running to the edge and jumped onto the dragon's back, grabbing a spine. Harry and Ron followed, avoiding spells as they went. When they all were on the dragon, Hermione destroyed his chain and the dragon began its escape.

Before long, he crashed though the main hall of the bank and proceeded up to the glass roof, succeeding in its escape. It roared loudly and began to fly, flying away from its prison for good. Nearly an hour passed before they were above a lake, the dragon still going strong.

"What now?!" yelled Ron.

"JUMP!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Cho and Luna

As they fell off the dragon, the trio knew that the end was close. Splashing into a massive lake, they began swimming for shore. Harry, however, say a vision of Voldemort killing people and Goblins at Gringotts. He knew Harry was searching for the Horcruxes and wanted Harry dead even more. On shore, they advanced to the top of the mound.

"Harry? What did you see?" asked Ron.

"You let him in?! Harry you can't do that!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione I can't always help it! Well, I can... I don't know."

"Never mind! What happened?" shouted Ron.

"He knows. He knows we broke into Gringotts, he knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes."

"Geez," said Ron.

"Another thing. One of them's at Hogwarts."

"What?" said Hermione. "Even if we knew where it was inside, we can't go through the front door. Snape's Headmaster now."

"Hermione's right. How?" said Ron.

"We'll go to Honeydukes, through the cellar." said Harry as he quieted down.

Quickly they Apparated into the small village of Hogmede and an alarm was heard. They began running into alleyways to avoid Death Eaters before being whispered at by an unknown voice. A door was open and the three went in, not knowing if the man was friend or foe. Once they were in the basement, the man came back for them and looked very much like Albus Dumbledore.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Potter? Trying to get killed?!"

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother!"

"Answer my question! What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Oh, nice. Easy job? Simple?"

"No, but-"

"You are not here because of my brother! You don't strike me as a fool Harry Potter! Why are you really here?"

"I told you. A job your brother gave to us."

"It's not a job Potter! It's a suicide mission!"

"I am seeing this through. "

"In all the time you knew him, did he ever once mention me? Mention her?" he pointed to a moving picture of a young girl, probably age 8.

"What about the Order?"

"They're finished. Anyone who say otherwise is lying to themselves."

"Look, I don't give a fuck what went on with you and your brother. I trusted the man I knew and I am seeing this through to the end. Even if it kills me." Aberforth looked to the picture of Ariana.

"You know what to do."

Ariana left and minutes later, came back with a figure. As it got closer, the portrait door opened and they smiled at a bloodied, beaten Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hey guys. Long time."

"What happened to you?" asked Ron.

"This is nothin. Seamus is worse."

As they walked through the tunnel, Neville explained that the tunnel was build this year as an escape route. He warned them about the Carrows, brother and sister Death Eaters in charge of discipline. They had the seventh years practice the Cruciatus Curse on first-years and he refused. Once they were at the end, Neville smirked as he opened the door.

"Hey you lot! I brought a surprise for ya."

"Pray it's not more of that bloody soup!" said Seamus. "I can hardly digest it."

Neville smiled and moved out of the way, revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone stood up and they all dropped down, hugging all their friends. Lavender, Cho, Romilda, the Patil Twins, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Hannah, Susan, and more. As they laughed from the hugs, Harry asked about a small item that maybe be related to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Luna suggested the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Cho intervened and added that no one alive had seen it. Harry asked the two to show him the Common Room, maybe a place he could find clues to its location. They both nodded and the three ran off out of the Room of Requirement. In no time, they arrived at the Common Room and Cho answered the riddle. Entering, they found it deserted. Luna cast Wingardium Leviosa on a dresser and set in in front of the portrait. Cho did the same with a chair and in front of the staircase.

"What's going on?"

"Harry, this may be our last time together. We want it to be special." said Cho.

"Yes Harry, some before war sex is what you need."

"Who am I to argue with two beautiful girls such as yourselves?"

Cho and Luna smiled happily. Cho walked over to the couch and dropped her pants, revealing no panties. She bent over and wiggled her ass, inviting him in. Luna undid her pants as well, dropping panties and all. She laid on the couch near Cho and spread her legs, putting one leg on top of the couch. Cho moved over and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips. With that, she began licking the blond with a rapid pace.

Luna moaned loudly as she lifted up her shirt and grasped her bra-less tits. Harry undid his pants quickly to see his erection pop out. He went over to Luna and pointed it near her. She giggled and gladly took it in her mouth, sucking on his manhood. Between the moans from Cho's licking and and the blowjob, Luna had it all. Cho lifted her legs onto her shoulders, wanting more the the blonde. Harry knew he was close, so he moved away and Cho got up. They all got off the couch, but Harry got on and laid down.

Cho got on next and positioned her head near his cock, which was nice and hard. She bent down and took the whole thing into her mouth, loving his taste. Luna laid on her back and got underneath Cho's cunt and began licking. Harry scooted up as to give Luna more room. Cho didn't take it out and continued pleasing her ex-boyfriend and lover. He could feel her tongue swirling around his head, giving more the reason to come.

Luna was holding strong with her licking, savoring Cho's nectar. Her hands felt Cho's ass cheeks and in her mind, was jealous. Luna wish her ass cheeks were so perfect like Cho's and so big. Ignoring that thought, her tongue went inside the cunt and Cho moaned even with Harry's cock stuck in her mouth. Harry held Cho's head in place, forcing her to deep throat. She was successful and it felt amazing.

Minutes later, Cho took it out and Luna got up. Harry sat correctly on the couch and Luna came over, hovering over him. Slowly she descended and his dick entered her without trouble. Her moan was loud and this turned on Cho. She moved over to them and planted her lips on Harry's, embracing the man she mistakenly left in their fifth year. Luna's hands grabbed onto his shoulders and she began to bounce.

It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast. It was a medium speed. As Cho kissed him, her tongue entered his mouth, giving him a better reason to wanna fuck her harder then before. In only a few seconds, Luna got faster, moaning loudly as she picked up speed. Harry matched her speed with thrusts and got them both excited.

"Harry! Harry! Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck! Your cock! So... amazing!"

"Yeah Luna, you slut. Bounce like a good little whore."

With that, Harry made it clear he was close, so she got off. Cho also got off the couch and bent over the arm, wiggling her ass once more. Harry got over to to her and teased her by placing it at her entrance, poking it jokingly.

"Harry! Come on! I want it hard!"

"Oh trust me, you're gonna get it hard."

He made one quick thrust and penetrated her amazing ass. Cho gave a short scream as it dived into her. Harry looked at Luna, who was at the end watching.

"We've fucked many times already harry. Have fun with Cho."

Harry smiled, held Cho's sides and rammed himself more into her. She hung onto the couch with little success and her body went flying as he rammed her. Her tits bounced everywhere, her long black hair was a mess, and her ass rippled. He was so into it, he didn't care if other could hear them. Cho was screaming like when he and Hermione fucked her, but ten times better.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HARRY!, FUCK MY ASS HARDER! HARDER BABY! PUNISH ME! RAPE ME BABY! RAPE MY FUCKING ASS! YES! YES! HARDER! FASTER! OH FUCKING GOD!"

With all that action, he slowed down before taking it out, happy that he got to fuck her ass one last time. He turned her over and pushed her onto the couch, asking for her to spread her glorious legs. She did so and her cunt was looking ripe and hungry for him. He got on top of her and stared at Luna, who nodded. He aimed himself at her pussy and thrusted in deeply, getting her loud.

"Harry... Fuck me Harry. Please!"

He obliged and began thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. Her legs wrapped around him and he pinned her arms down. Her tits jiggled everywhere, making Harry excited. Luna was playing with herself near Cho's face, wanting the Ravenclaw Seeker to slurp up all her goodness when she reached orgasm. Harry bent down more and kissed her lips, not wanting to end their love. As he got faster, Cho was moaning louder, possibly waking up the dead.

"Harry! Harry! Come inside me baby! Put another baby inside me! Please! I beg you!"

"You sure?" asked Harry as he panted.

"YES! YES! FUCKING YES!"

Witht hat, he grunted as he came inside Cho. His seed filled her up again, possibly giving her the wish of another life. Luna came too and came in Cho's face. She licked as much as she could and added that Luna's jizz tasted good. Harry collapse don top of Cho, his cock still inside her.

"Wow Cho, that was better then last time."

"It was, wasn't it? You get better every time we fuck Harry."

"Cause he fucked me a few times before now." added Luna. "plus, Harry possibly put another baby inside me as well Cho. Guess we are sisters, in a way."

Cho laughed and they rested for a while, unaware of a devious teacher making her way to the Ravenclaw Common Room.


	26. Chapter 26 - Tonks

When Harry was finished with the two exhausted Ravenclaws, he got dressed. He moved the dresser and chair to its right position and tidied up the room. Cho and Luna dressed as well and directed him to a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing the Diadem. On it, it had a mystery phrase.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure?" he asked them.

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless."

Harry turned to see Alecto Carrow standing behind him. She pressed a finger to her Dark Mark and Harry's scar burned with a great passion. She informed the Death Eaters that the boy was there at Hogwarts, but a loud BANG was heard. Luna lowered her wand and Alecto was unconscious next to the book shelf where she landed.

"Wow. I never have been able to stun anyone outside of our D.A. Meetings." she said happily.

When he heard another loud noise outside, he advised Cho to keep the student upstairs away while he and Luna hid under the Invisibility Cloak. As they heard, McGonagall was ina heated argument with Amycus Carrow. After it was done, they got in and he saw his sister down by the bookcase. When he informed McGonagall that he would blame it on the students and that if she got in his way, she would pay, he spat at her. This pissed Harry off beyond comprehension.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Harry.

Amycus twitched in the air before flying into the bookcase and landing next to his sister. McGonagall applauded him for his gallant efforts. After explaining lots of things to her, she informed him that she'd round up the teachers and they would secure the castle. Harry put him and Luna under the Cloak once more and advanced further into the castle, following McGonagall.

When they reached a statue of a knight, McGonagall heard something. Severus Snape came from behind it and approached her. He asked her about the intruder and if she saw Potter. Harry was surprised at how fast her casting was and it caught Snape off guard. He formed into his black smoke form and vanished, leaving a knight statue covered in daggers. When they reached the other Heads, they also agreed to secure the castle with all their might.

When everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, everyone was surprised by Harry being there. When he got there, he saw Tonks, Fred, George, Lupin, Kingsley, Molly, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Oliver Wood, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione. All prepared to defend their school. Harry noticed that the three Chasers didn't have big bellies, so they must've given birth already. Even though they had disagreements, Lupin hurried to Harry.

"Harry! What's happening?"

"Voldemort's is planning to attack the Castle. The teachers are setting a perimeter around the place."

"We'll help to!"

As Harry hurried out, eager to find the Grey lady, ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, he was stopped by Tonks, who was looking more beautiful then ever.

"Harry, come with me."

"But Tonks, I need to-"

"It'll be a minute."

She took him into a closet filled with brooms, tables, and chairs. Harry knew what was about to happen and he didn't make a fuss.

"Harry, I want us to have one last fuck session in case either of us don't make it."

"You sure Tonks?" she kissed him deeply for about a second.

"I'm sure."

Harry took her into his arms and they kissed passionately. It was the first time in a long time since he had the pleasure of making love to a woman he loved. Hermione was his true love, but the feelings he shared for Tonks was nearly the same. She held his face and they embraced each other, about to make love. Her short brown hair began turning into a sexy combination of red, pink, and black.

"Tonks, about Remus-" she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Sssssssh. He is nothing. He can't take our baby away. I will never get back with him Harry. Never. No matter what happens, he can't take our baby. Matthew's middle name is named after you, the man I love."

"Makes me feel much better Tonks."

"I'm glad. Now shut up and make love to me."

They continued kissing as Harry lifted her up and set her up on a comfy table. He had her lay down and she did. Unbuttoning her pants, Harry pulled them off to reveal her purple thong and long sexy legs. He was surprised that she had on a thong, meaning she might've planned this when it all started. She sat up and took off her shirt, revealing no bra.

"You're such a slut Tonks."

"That's what I've been told Harry baby." she giggled.

She opened her arms and Harry hugged her, feeling her perfect breasts against him. They kissed for a little bit before he released and bent down, his face near her pussy. Using his fingers, he spread her lips and began licking. Tonks gave a short moan and a few small ones. She lifted her legs onto his shoulder, knowing he loved the feel of her legs. As he licked more, her legs shot out, her toes curled up, and she tilted her head back, giving loud moans every time he licked.

"Harry! Yes! Yes! Right there! Oh fuck! Fuck!"

After minutes of pleasuring her cunt, Harry got up and went to a clean chair and sat on it. Tonks undid his pants and pulled them to the floor, admiring the bulge in his boxers. She smiled at him and took off the boxers, letting erection go free. Licking her lips, he gazed at it, wondering what she wanted to do first.

"Do whatever you want Tonks."

Tonks smiled and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, moving her hand up and down. She loved hearing him moan. As she stroked him faster, she admitted that his cock was so smooth, like he was preparing for her. Harry had a hard time answering her since he was moaning so much. Soon she stopped stroking and placed his head in her mouth. He watched as his dick vanished inside her mouth, ultimately deep throating him.

"Ah, fuck! Nymphadora!" Tonks gave him an upsetting and angry look with her beautiful eyes. "Oh, sorry Tonks."

She continued blowing him, sucking his goodness and bobbing up and down. His fingers ran through her color changing hair and clutched her head. As she sucked, her hand ran down her body to her wet pussy. Tonks stuck two fingers into her and thrusted in and out of herself. Harry could hardly hear her moans, mainly because he was moaning as loud.

Soon, Tonks took his dick out of her mouth and her fingers out of her special place. She got up and went to a big box and bent over. Spreading her legs, she let him see her dripping cunt and desperately wanted it fucked. Harry smiled greatly and hurried over to her. Tonks was already prepared for him, so all he had to do was stick it in and fuck her brains out. She slapped her ass, demanding Harry to do her.

Harry stepped forward and quickly launched into her, getting her to moan. She grabbed the edges and prepared to hang on. Harry began thrusting quickly into her, loving the way her body shook. Her hair began changing colors at a rapid pace, Harry believing the pleasure effected her metamorphosis genes in some way. Hearing his pelvis slap against her ass got him hotter, more eager to show her how good he had gotten since their first time.

"Harry... Harry! Yeah! Yes! Yes! Ah, fuck! Fuck me Harry! Fuck me!"

"Yeah Tonks, you like that you dirty girl?"

They continued for a few minutes before harry had the urge. He took it out and Tonks hopped onto the box, legs spread and spreading her ass cheeks. Harry loved seeing her this way and treasured the moment. He took her legs and positioned himself at her anal hole, knowing this may be the last time he could fuck her perfect ass. After placing her sexy legs on his shoulders, he pushed in.

"Yeah Harry, fucking love it when you fuck my ass!"

"Isn't that what sluts love anyway?"

"You know it!"

Her legs began moving and they wrapped around him, pushing him in all the way. Her sexy smiled turned him on and he began thrusting hard into her, making her shed a few tears. Her arms laid back and she looked to the ceiling. Her boobs jiggled as he thrusted. She loved the feeling of anals and demanded him to go harder and faster. He did. It was intense, the best sex they had together.

"HARRY! AH FUCK! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARRY! FUCK ME HARD! HARDER BABY! FUCKING HARDER!"

Harry began sweating greatly. Before he could think, he gave a final thrust and came inside her ass. She gave a loud moan as his cum filled her up. After a few squirts, he took it out and looked down at her. His essence oozed out of her crack and she laughed.

"That was so fucking great! Glad I came."

"Me too Tonks."

*If I misspell any words, please forgive me. I type fast.


	27. Chapter 27 - Finale Part 1

After getting dressed and proceeding to different parts of the castle, the two said it'd be best if they weren't together during the battle. Harry joined his friends, who had news for him as everyone was scurrying about the castle, either escaping or preparing to fight.

"Harry, we've been thinking. It doesn't matter if we find a Horcrux." said Ron.

"Why?"

"Unless we can destroy it." said Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking that I may know where to get one." said Ron.

"Where?"

"Chamber of Secrets. The Basilisk is sure to still be there, despite being a skeleton."

"Okay," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Marauders Map, handing it to them. "In case you need to find me when your done."

The two ran away from him as he hurried around. Outside, the Death Eaters and Voldemort were preparing for battle. Bellatrix stood by him, along with Lucius and Narcissa. They gazed as a defensive wall surrounded the school, protecting them from any kind of threat.

"They never learn." laughed Voldemort. "Begin,"

The multitude of Death Eaters fired spells at the school, but did nothing. Near the old bridge, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and a few others were guarding the bridge, setting up explosives so there wouldn't be another way in. As Neville set the last one up, he saw an army coming after them. An army of Snatchers. As a few got to the shield, they were reduced to skeletons, making all the others back off.

"Yeah!" yelled Neville. "You and who's army?"

In a lone hallway, Harry ran into the Grey Lady, the Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower. As he talked to her, he discussed about the diadem and how he wanted to destroy it. Through much dispute, he informed him that it was in the place where everything is hidden. Harry immediately knew where that was: The Room of Requirement!

Down in the Chamber, Ron placed the cup on the cold floor and wrestled with the Basilisk's mouth to pry a tooth loose. He walked to Hermione and handed it to her.

"I-I can't. I-"

"Yes you can. I killed one, Harry's killed a few, now it's your turn."

She took it and kneeled down. Hermione rose her arm high and swung down, implanting the tooth into the cup, destroying part of Voldemort s soul along with it. The waters rose and it rushed to them. They began running back to the entrance and escaped before they were killed by rushing water. They laughed hysterically before making their way back to the surface. Outside, Voldemort could feel his soul being destroyed and he cast a powerful spell at the force field, destroying it. At that point, his army advanced and the war began.

Harry stood in front of the Room of Requirements door and thought hard. The door appeared before him and he went in, scared about if it was there or not. He listened carefully and followed the noise. A small chest was on a table and the voices got louder. Harry approached it and opened it up, revealing the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. As he went o pick it up, he heard a voice.

"Well, well. What brings you here Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy, who was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same."

"You have something of mine. I want it back."

"What's wrong with the one you got?"

"It's my mother. Powerful, but no the same. Doesn't quite understand me, ya know?"

"Not really."

"Hmm!"

"How is your mother anyway Draco?"

"Why do you care? Well, if you must know, she told me and Father that she was pregnant... by someone else!"

"Yeah, that someone else is me." admitted Harry. The look on Draco's face was priceless. Anger, fury, an itch to kill.

"What did you say Potter?"

"You heard me. In nine months, a little me is gonna pop out of your mother."

"You're lucky Potter. If I would've told Aunt Bellatrix that creature was you, I wouldn't have the chance to kill you myself!"

"Another thing... I fucked her too."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted.

Harry dodged it while the rest of the trio cast spells at him. Ron and Hermione joined him and it was three against three. The three ran away and Ron chased them. Harry hugged Hermione and gave her a deep kiss.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine Harry. Killed a Horcrux though!"

"Excellent."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Ron. He came running past them. "GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!"

As they ran, the fire turned into a giant snake, thus following them. Soon, they were cornered and Ron gazed over saw some brooms. The three hopped aboard with the diadem in Harry's pocket. Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle climbing a huge pile of junk. Crabbe slipped and fell down into the fire, killing him instantly. Malfoy kept climbing before being rescued by Ron and Harry.

They managed to fly out of there without anymore deaths. Draco and Goyle ran for it. Harry got out the diadem and Ron threw a fang at him. He grabbed it and stabbed the tiara, destroying another of Voldemort's soul. At the boat house, Voldemort was in more pain, advising Nagini to stick with him as he confronted Lucius. In a quick act, he told Lucius to bring Snape to him.

After the event in the Room, Ron told Harry to try and find where the last Horcrux was. With all his might, he saw Voldemort at the boat house. As the trio hurried there, they fought Death Eaters, spiders, and many more. Harry saw Greyback biting Lavender on her neck and he yelled in anger. He cast a spell and he went flying, saving Lavender from death, but not from the werewolf curse. Once at the boat house, the three crouched quietly as they heard Voldemort talking to Snape.

"Severus. I have come to the conclusion that the Elder Wand can not serve me properly."

"You and only you can control it my lord. No one else."

"No, I can not control it because I am not it's true master. Its true allegiance is to the one who killed its last owner." he looked at Severus. "You killed Dumbledore Severus."

"My lord, I-" Voldemort stunned Snape, who fell the the floor.

"You have been a good servant Severus. Pity..." he looked to his pet. "Nagini... kill!"

With that, Nagini lunged at Snape and bit into his throat, causing him to bleed uncontrollably. When it was finished, the two Apparated away. Harry rushed to Severus and held his neck so the bleeding would stop. Snape's eyes began to tear up and this specific tear was shiny and clear.

"Take them." he told Harry. "Take them!"

"Hermione, a vial please!" she grabbed a vial from her bag and handed it to him. He pressed it against Snape's cheek and the liquid went in.

"Take it to the Pensieve..." said Snape as he died.

When they left, the loud voice of Voldemort was heard. He informed all of them that his forces were to retreat and that Harry Potter should surrender himself unless he wants more blood on his hands. They traveled to the Great Hall, where the wounded were being cared for.

Inside, he saw corpses. Colin Creevy, the boy obsessed with him had died because of his arrogance. Remus and Tonks laid dead. A mother who's son was never going to know the woman that gave him birth. A man who had been a father to Harry before the events with Tonks laid next to her, hands far from each other. Over yonder he saw the Weasley's hovering over Fred's dead body. Ron rushed over and cried into his brothers body, comforted by Molly and Ginny. Harry knew what he had to do. Harry wondered what secrets Snape had in his past and why the dead ex-Potions teacher wanted him to see his past memories.


	28. Chapter 28 - Romilda

As he left the Great Hall, aiming to find out what Snape had in his memories, a familiar curly haired girl came to him, her face bleeding, dirt ion her face, and a beautiful appearance despite the dirt. The curls in her hair made him gulp at the sudden sight of her.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Romilda. Been fighting?"

"Yeah. Stunned a few Death Eaters earlier before the Disapparated."

"That's cool. Romilda?"

"Yes?"

"You look mighty pretty with all that dirt and blood on you."

"Stop," she giggled. "I look horrible."

"I'm serious! Would you like to have sex?"

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"It could be our last battle."

"True, but don't you have something to do?"

"It can wait. What do ya say?"

"I accept."

Romilda took his arm and dragged him to a lone room with a bed. Instead of making idle chi chat, Harry picked her up. She laughed, wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. Soon, he threw her onto the bed and began stripping. Romilda smiled and took off her skirt and uniform until only a bra and panties were there. Harry's naked body got Romilda very happy and very turned on.

"Come here Potter. Show me what you got!"

"You asked for it."

He jumped onto the bed and made Romilda jump an inch. He pulled her to him and took off her panties by force, ripping them off. Harry bent down a little and began licking her pussy, her legs up high and not wanting to fall. Her cunt tasted better then it had the last time they fucked, which was before Slughorn's Christmas party last year.

"Harry, oh! Yes! Yes! Lick me baby! Lick me there!"

"Your so good Romilda! So fucking good!"

As he licked, her legs shook wildly before resting on his shoulders. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Romilda grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, followed by licking her own nipples. It was pleasuring and hot. Her hand moved down to Harry's head where she felt his messy hair. The way his tongue was moving against her cunt was exhilarating for her.

Soon, Harry stopped licking and got up. He scooted above Romilda, his cock directly in her face. She kissed his head a few times before slowly opening her mouth. He moved forward and inserted it inside. The wetness of her mouth was great and he knew she would give a satisfying blowjob. She began moving her head back and forth, sucking as she did so. Harry tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

"Romilda. Fuck. Haven't had your blowjob in a long time. You're still as good as the last time I fucked you."

She didn't say anything. Romilda kept on moving her head, but that didn't last. Harry stopped her and began thrusting in and out of her mouth very forcefully. As he went faster, her curly black hair went everywhere before nearly becoming an Afro. Romilda could hardly breath, but she didn't care. She love it and didn't want it to stop. It did however when she began feeling woozy. She pushed back and it came out, his cock dripping with her saliva.

"Lay on your stomach. I need to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Just don't go all out okay?"

"No promises."

She laid on her stomach, her ass looking small and so petite. Romilda spread her ass cheeks for in, but he grabbed them and had them spread himself. Forcefully he penetrated her ass and got her screaming. It was in all the way at once and caused immense pain for Romilda Vane.

"FUCK HARRY! I TOLD YOU NO TO BE SO FORCEFUL!"

"I need your ass Romilda! I don't care how bad I hurt you!"

"Fine," she sighed. "Fuck me however hard you want, but I want you to finish in my pussy, okay?"

"Fine by me!"

He took her sides and began thrusting at hard and fast paces. Romilda clutched the covers and planted her face in the pillow, avoiding the look of pain on her face. Tears came down her cheek, but she didn't mind. The feeling of Harry Potter inside her ass was heart wrenching, but also painful. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. It was a love that was never meant to be. She was just a sex toy to him. Romilda didn't mind, but wished they were more.

"FUCK! FUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS HARRY! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"That's what a slutty skank would say? Are you a skank?"

"YES! OH FUCK YES! SKANKS LOVE THEIR ANALS! THEY LOVE THEM!"

"Good, now scream more for me Vane!"

"FUCK ME HARRY! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! RAPE ME! FUCKING RAPE ME!"

As he pounded her ass, he loved hearing the screams of his own personal sex toy. He had no remorse about hurting her. This could be his last fuck and he wanted to be as forceful as he could. His body bent down so his stomach was touching her back. He kept fucking her, but moved her hair out of the way, turned her head, and tongue kissed her. Harry also pinned her arms down, keeping her at bay while he painfully fucked her anal hole time and time again.

"HARRY! IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" she began to cry.

"You wanted this remember? It's what you get for wanting me."

"PLEASE! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! I FUCKING BEG YOU HARRY POTTER!"

Harry felt bad for her, so he slowed down and took it out. She turned around and touched her ass hole. It hurt at the slightest touch.

"Fuck Harry! Now my ass is gonna hurt for a while!" Harry laid down.

"Ride me slut."

"But my ass hurts..."

"Ride me using your pussy!"

"Oh... right."

Romilda crawled over and hovered over his cock, ready to serve the Chosen One. She slowly moved her cunt down and it penetrated her with great ease. When it was all the way in, Harry took her sides and helped her with her bouncing. She was slow at first, just getting used to it since her ass hurt so much. Her pace picked up when the pain began to ease and went back to normal. Their hands held each other as she began going faster.

By the time she was at her max speeds, her hair was already a bigger mess then before. Her tits were bouncing up and down and it turned harry on. He sat up and hugged her tightly. They both began moving and her bouncing was kept in rhythm with his thrusts, a pleasure that they both enjoyed. An arm wrapped around him and the other hang. She kissed him deeply and didn't want it to end.

"Harry! Fuck! Yeah, fuck me!" he went faster. "Fuck me harry! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

"Does my little slut wanna get pregnant too?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Fucking impregnate me! Let me bare your child!"

With that sentence, he gave a grunt and came inside her. His seed shot out and filled up her womb, giving her the benefit of a doubt that she was gonna bare him a child. When his shots ended, she collapsed onto the bed, cum seeping through her cunt.

"You were bloody brilliant Harry!"

"You were good too Romilda. Just like our last time."

"Since then, me and Lavender have fucked every night. She doesn't pleasure me as much as you could, but it was satisfying."

"Good to hear. Let's get dressed. I have someplace to be and you have friends who need tending too, like Lavender."

"Okay Harry." she blushed. "I love you." he left without hearing those dangerous three words.


	29. Chapter 29 - Finale Part 2

After fucking Romilda, he got dressed and left her there, her cunt oozing his seed. Before long, he got to the Penseive in Dumbledore's office. Harry opened it and poured the drop into it. He bent forward, placing his face into it. Black streams were everywhere before he saw Snape as a young boy, age 11. He was watching his 11 year old friend Lily showing her sister Petunia a flower that was growing in her hand. Petunia swatted it away.

"Freak! I'm gonna tell mummy. You're a freak Lily!"

Snape intervened and later on, they were talking on the soft grass.

"She's just jealous. Jealous that you're special."

"That's mean Severus."

The scene advance to their Sorting. The Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor while he was put in Slytherin. Young Severus watched as she shook James Potters hand. Jealousy grew inside him and even hate. It changed again and he saw Lily and Severus walking through the halls, James running past them, knocking their books over with Remus, Sirius, and Peter running after him.

Soon, an adult Severus was confronting Dumbledore. Albus told him that the prophecy referred to a boy born at the end of July. He pleaded with Albus to hide them, to keep them safe.

"What will you give me in return Severus?"

"Anything,"

It skipped to the aftermath of Lily and James' murder.

"You said you were going to keep them safe!"

"Lily and James put their trust in the wrong person Severus. But the boy survived."

"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!"

"He will return. And then the boy will be in terrible danger." he stared at Snape. "If you truly loved her..."

"No one can know."

"Afraid to share your true feelings Severus?"

It then skipped to when Harry was sorted and though the years until his sixth year. Snape was holding Albus' blackened hand.

"The potion will keep it from spreading for a while."

"How long?"

"Maybe a year." Snape stood up and began to leave.

"Leaving me Severus?" Snape turned around. "We both know Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. When the times comes, you must be the one to kill me Severus. Only then will he trust you completely." Dumbledore stood up and gave Snape sorrow like eyes. "When the time comes, Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

"The night Voldemort went to kill Harry, and Lily intervened, the curse rebounded. It latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself. There is a reason why he can speak to snakes. There is a reason why he can see Voldemort's thought. A part of Voldemort lives inside him. Also, did you hear about these girls getting pregnant?"

"Yes, I believe a seed spreading boy is doing it."

"Not just a boy. Harry himself is doing it and there is a good reason."

"Why?"

"When Tom Riddle was at school, there was something inside him that attracted girls to him. Mind you, he never impregnated anyone, but he must've slept with every girl in the school by the time he graduated."

"So, his sexual attraction is a result of the Dark Lord's soul?"

"Yes," Snape thought about it for a bit.

"So when the time comes, the boy must die?"

"Yes. He must die and Voldemort himself must do it. Harry was the Horcrux Voldemort never meant to make."

"You've kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"

"Don't tell me that you've grown to care for the boy?" Snape grabbed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" a silver doe galloped around the room before going through a window.

"Lily!" said Dumbledore. "After all this time?"

"Always,"

With that, the memories ended and he raised his head from the Penseive. Deep in his heart, he knew this is what was gonna happen. He made his way out and down the stairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"We thought you went to the Forest!" said Ron.

"I'm heading there now."

"What did it show you Harry?" asked Hermione.

There is a reason I can hear them... the Horcruxes. There is a reason I can talk to snakes. There's even a reason why I am sexually attractive to girls. I think I've known for a while now. I think you have too." Hermione began to cry.

"I'll go with you."

"No. Kill the snake and it's just him." she ran to him and hugged him tightly before giving him a long deep kiss. After that, Ron gave him a manly hug before he began to walk.

It didn't take long for him to reach the Forest. Deep inside, he stopped in the middle of a large patch of grass. As he stood there, he grabbed out the Golden Snitch and stared at the _I open at the Close_ writing. He placed it near his mouth.

"I'm ready to die." the Snitch opened up and a small pebble was inside. The Resurrection Stone was inside and ready to be used. He grabbed it and saw four ghosts appearing all around him. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus appeared around him, ghostly as ever.

"I'm so proud of you dear." said Lily.

"You're almost there son." said James. Harry turned to Sirius.

"Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Quicker then falling asleep." Harry then turned to Remus.

"Remus, I'm sorry for all that I did. With Tonks and-"

"It is all right," smiled Remus. "I have been fooling myself with all that. It was nothing to get mad about. She loved you and you loved her." Harry smiled.

"Will you be with me?"

"We never left." said Lily.

"Stay close to me."

"Always," she said.

Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone, losing it forever. As he walked, he could see Voldemort with his back turned and the Death Eaters wondering where he was. As he stepped into the clearing, they looked at him and Voldemort turned around.

"Harry? NO! WHAT ARE YE DOIN HERE?" shouted Hagrid.

"Quiet!" yelled a Death Eater.

"Harry Potter." said Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die." Harry closed his eyes and waited, keeping Hermione in his thoughts. Voldemort raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry's eyes opened and saw nothing but white. He wasn't wearing any glasses and he was in his normal street clothes. As he walked, he came to a table and crouched. He saw a naked, bloodied Voldemort in dire need of help.

"Harry, you brave, brave man."

"Professor!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Let us walk."

Sir? What exactly is that?"

"A piece of Voldemort sent to die. It is beyond our help."

"Where are we?"

"I thought you could answer that."

"Well, it looks like Kings Cross station only cleaner... and without the trains."

"Is it? Well, by now you must know that you and Voldemort are not just bound together by fate since that night in Godric's Hallow?"

"Yes sir. So a part of him lives inside me then?"

"Did. It was destroyed moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were the Horcrux he never meant to make."

"And the sexual attraction is gone too?"

"Indeed. A great loss I know, but you have Ms. Granger."

"Yes. Plus all those girls I impregnated."

"True, but she is the one you wish to be with, am I right?"

"Yes sir. I have to go back haven't I?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"I have a choice?"

"Yes. You can go back and end things or you could, lets say, hop on a train and go."

"Go where?"

"On," he stood up and walked away.

"He has the Elder Wand."

"Yes,"

"And Nagini is still alive."

"True,"

"And I have nothing to kill it with."

"Remember Harry, help at Hogwarts will always be given to those who ask for it."

"Sir?" Dumbledore turned around. "Is this all real? Or is it just in my head?"

"Why of course it's in your head Harry! But why should that mean its not real?"

Voldemort had fallen on his back, but Bellatrix was attempting to help him up. He turned her away and stood up firmly. Once up, he ordered Narcissa to check the boy. She quietly walked to the motionless Harry and crouched near his ear.

"Draco. Is my son alive?"

"Yes," Harry whispered very quietly. She stood up and looked to Voldemort.

"Dead,"

Near the courtyard, Neville examined the rubble and he found the Sorting Hat. He looked at it and looked inside. A shining silver glared into his eyes. Neville looked up and saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters coming across the bridge with Hagrid carrying Harry's 'dead' body. Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley came out as did everyone else.

"Neville, who is that?" asked Ginny. "Who is Hagrid carrying?"

When they got closer, Ginny began to tear up, as did Hermione. When all the Death Eaters were together, Voldemort stepped forward.

"HARRY POTTER... IS DEAD!"

"No! NO!" yelled Ginny.

Hermione held her back and the evil wizard laughed.

"Now that he is dead, you will all pledge your allegiance to me! If anyone wants to live, step forward and join me or perish."

Draco was the first to step forward, mostly because his parents wanted him back. Neville stepped forward a bit even with a limp leg. Voldemort looked to him.

"Who is this boy?"

"Neville Longbottom my Lord." said Bellatrix. "He is the boy who was giving trouble to the Carrows. Son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Well Neville Longbottom, I'm sure I can find a place for you among the ranks."

"I want to say something."

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd be thrilled to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that he's gone. People die everyday. Its the way of life. So did Fred... Remus... Tonks. They all didn't die in vain. But you will!" he shouted at Voldemort. "His heart beat for us, all of us, It's not over!" he said as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. "And lastly, fuck you!"

Harry opened his eyes and rolled out of Hagrid's arms, falling to the ground and quickly getting up. Voldemort had a shocking look in his eyes. Harry swished his wand and the blast hit Nagini, but rebounded to a group of Death Eaters, causing them to fall down. Hermione and Ginny laughed when they saw him alive and well as they retreated back.

"Get inside, we have to kill the snake!"

"Then you'll need this." said Hermione as she handed a Basilisk fang to him.

Harry ran to the staircase while the others went to the Great Hall. Wands flared and spells blazed. Voldemort was in a heated battle with harry as every duel they had ended in a draw. Nagini sneaked up behind him, ready to strike. Harry had his fang and was about o go for it when Voldemort appeared and cast a spell at him. As he dodged, a spell hit the fang and destroyed it.

As they went further into the castle, Nagini followed, but was hit by a flying rock. She turned and saw Hermione throwing another at her. Ron tried to sneak up behind her, but Nagini saw this and struck him, making him drop another fang. The two faced their slithery foe. Up near the top of the castle, Voldemort used sleeves from his robe and binded Harry. He drew him close and looked into his green eyes.

"Why do you live?"

"Because I have something worth living for!"

He pushed Harry back near the door, which had been blown apart. He stood up and backed away, Voldemort walking slowly toward him.

"You told Snape how that wand was failing you, it will always fail you!"

"I killed Snape!"

"But what if it never belonged to Snape. What if its allegiance was to someone else? Come on Tom. Let's finish it the way we started it... together!" he grabbed Voldemort's neck and they fell down to along trench. As they fell, Voldemort Apparated them in a smoke of blackness and traveled. Inside, Bellatrix was dueling Ginny and Luna when Ginny dodged a killing curse. Molly intervened and grew angry.

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

Spells went crazy as the two dueled. In the end, Molly used a few fast and fancy spells and ultimately killed Bellatrix, causing her to fall to the floor, dead as a doornail. Harry and Voldemort landed in the Great Hall, rolling and struggling to get to their feet. As they got up, they faced each other.

"Avada Kedavra!

"Expelliarmus!"

Their spells connected and the last great duel commenced. Outside, Nagini lunged at Ron and Hermione, itching to kill. Neville came from behind and swung the sword at her, slicing her head off and killing her in a slash of the might blade. Voldemort felt a weakness and felt his power weakening. Harry used this opportunity and increased the power of his spell. Voldemort's body began decaying and before long, he fell to the ground, dead.

As everyone celebrated, Harry was congratulated by many people. Outside, Harry examined the Elder Wand with Hermione holding his arm.

"So, is that sexual curse on you gone?"

"Yeah. I'm all yours Hermione." he said as they kissed.

"Why didn't the wand work for him?" asked Ron.

"I thought it answered to Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Never belonged to him. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night, so it answered to him. Until I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor. So..."

"It's yours?" suggested Ron.

"Yep. One thing though." he grabbed the pieces of his broken wand and muttered Repairo. Harry's old wand was fixed up like new. He snapped the Elder Wand in two and threw into the trench, never to be used again.


	30. Epilogue

Nineteen years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Kings Cross Station was booming with life. Adults were running to their trains, eager to get moving. A man walking with two kids and his brown haired wife walked to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. The lightning shaped bolt on his forehead was still visible and the woman's smart looks were definitely handed down to her daughter. The young boy held his fathers hand.

Once at the barrier, the woman held the boys hand while her husband assisted the young brown haired girl through the barrier. They followed shortly after and were finally in Platform 9 ¾. The crowd was not as bad as they expected, since they happened to be early. An adult Harry Potter kneeled down to his daughter, as did his wife Hermione.

"Daddy? Mummy? I'm scared. What if I'm a Slytherin?"

"Don't worry honey," started Hermione. "With brains like yours,"

"And courage," added Harry.

"You will be given a good House."

"But what if I am?" asked the girl. Harry took her in his arms and looked at her.

"Elizabeth Jean Potter, I knew a Slytherin and he may have been a meanie, but he had a good heart. If you are chosen as a Slytherin, then that house will have gained a smart and brave witch."

"Really daddy?"

"Really,"

"Harry, here they come." said Hermione who pointed to a familiar orange haired person and a dark haired woman.

Ron Weasley was coming along with Padma Patil, his wife of 13 years. Alongside them, were their 18 year old son Arthur Brian Weasley (By Harry), and 11 year old daughter Virginia Weasley. Hermione hugged Padma as did Harry. Then they hugged Ron, but Harry could sense Ron still had a little hate in him, but that didn't bother him. From behind, they saw another familiar red haired girl and her older son.

"Ginny! Over here!" yelled Hermione.

Ginny came over with her 18 year old son Fred (By Harry) and her 13 year old daughter Alice. Alongside her was her husband Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw. Soon, he saw many others coming. Cho had married Seamus Finnigan and they had two son's (One by Harry) and one daughter (By Harry). Lavender (Who was a werewolf, but had it under control) married Zacharias Smith, Neville married Luna and they have three kids (Two by Harry), who are equally as crazy as their mother. Cho's mother, unknowingly had Harry's baby even though she didn't know it was him. Currently, she lives alone with her adult daughter. Her relationship with Runcorn is bitter, since he denies being the father on all levels.

Dean married Parvarti Patil, so he, Ginny, and Ron were related. Hannah Abbot married Ernie, and Harry's first love Katie Bell, well, she was really a second wife to him. She stayed with him and Hermione and the three fucked regularly. She had one son with Harry and the boy does know his father. As of now, Katie is pregnant again and Harry is the father... again. Angelina and Alicia went on to be full time lesbians and have two kids by Harry, each was their own. Susan Bones currently lives alone with her own daughter (By Harry) and is dating Terry Boot.

Professor Sinistra divorced her husband when she told him about getting pregnant. Nowadays, she lives with her adult son (By Harry) at home. Madam Rosmerta still works at The Three Broomsticks and her adult son (By Harry) is second manager. Trelawney quit Hogwarts to take care of her twin daughters (By Harry) and they currently take care of their mother. Word is they are as crazy as their mother. Fleur and Bill stayed together even when she admitted that the baby was Harry's. They eventually had a child of their own plus the extra baby Harry gave her when they were at the Shell Cottage. Tonks' son, who she named Matthew, was in the care of Harry and Hermione, who was actually now working at the Ministry. Apolline has a 18 year old son by Harry and is currently living with Fleur and Bill, since her husband was killed by a Death Eater who had escaped Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy went on to marry Pansy Parkinson and have a son and daughter. She still holds romantic feelings for Harry, but mainly ignores them. Daphne Greengrass married Goyle, much to everyone's shock. They currently work as duel managers of the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa had a baby by Harry and this pissed of Lucius and Draco, with Lucius leaving her for a younger woman. Molly and Arthur are still married, but she never forgot the intense sex she had with Harry years passed. Rita Skeeter still works for the Daily Prophet, but spends lots of her time working with her 18 year old son William (By Harry).

Leanne works hard at the Ministry while her adult daughter (By Harry) plays Quidditch for England. Marietta finally came to terms and accepted Harry as the father of her daughter. Nowadays, Harry gets yearly letters from her explaining how she's doing. Andromeda has her own adult son by Harry. This pissed off her husband, who divorced her and moved to America. Kingley is now the Minister of Magic and Percy Weasley spends time with his wife Penelope Clearwater and two kids (One by Harry). Romilda Vane is unmarried, but obsess' over Harry everyday. Her son (By Harry) steers clear away from her because of her obsession. St. Mungos took her in and put her in the Psychiatric Ward. She is currently a permanent patient. Oliver Wood was convicted of rape when Harry gave Katie the courage to say something. He is currently serving 25 years.

Through the years, Harry was told by all the girls he had kids with that it would be better if they didn't know their real father. They didn't want all that publicity. Hell, he and Hermione had loads of reporters when Elizabeth was born. But Harry sent each girl ten Galleons a year so to support them. After the war, Harry went through the years wondering about each of the people he knew and loved. Tonks was buried near her parents home. Lupin was buried in Godric's Hollow next to Harry's parents. Hagrid went on to marry Olympe and they have two kids. Gabrielle turned out to be one of the biggest sluts at her school. This probably happened some time after her first time with Harry. Currently she is unmarried and has three kids from her streak as a slut (None by Harry).

A half hour later, the kids were all on the train and it roared loudly and began moving. Waving good-bye, Harry realized that his life was perfect. He had the perfect wife, perfect kids, prefect friends, and didn't have to worry about the evil of Voldemort ever again. His scar had not pained him for 19 years. All was well.

*I hope you enjoyed Harry's Sex Year and Harry Potter and the Slutty Hallows. I may do one-shots in the future and if you have a request for me, PM me and I will make one, with your username as a shout-out. I may do other smutty fanfics like Hunger Games, Ned's Declassified, or whatever I find interesting. Please read my superhero fanfics. I need support on those. Thanks for being such great fans of these smutty HP stories. See ya later!

*Also, let me know what story you liked better (Sex Year or Slutty Hallows) and if you would like me to try another smut series one day! I'm open to anything except the following: Drarry, Drapple, Dramione (Pretty much anything Draco related), and Rose/Scorpio.


End file.
